Inseparable
by asian fusion-tike
Summary: Mike and Tina cannot be separated. Cause they're tike and tike lasts forever! Or missing Tike scenes from every episode of SEASON 4! It can be more than the glee episodes of the season! Please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys! Asian fusion – tike here! As promised here is the new tike story I'm working on! So I was thinking what I should write and this idea came up in my mind! As you see in the summary this story is about tike in SEASON 4. So I'm gonna write some tike missing scenes that don't appear in any glee episode. From episode 1 till the last episode. BUT the good thing is that even though the glee episodes are gonna be like 22, my story can be bigger. I won't have a limit. So it might be as long as my imagination can go. So it's called Inseparable cause tike can't be separated – at least not for long and even if Ryan separates them forever (I'm gonna kill him if he does) then in our hearts we will have tike for sure. Cause tike IS inseparable! Of course you can tell me your own ideas or things that YOU would like to see in those missing scenes, something that you always imagined happening in season 4 and glee can't make it happen (hahah I have many of those) or you know… any tike related cute/dramatic/funny/romantic etc scene. So here we go. Most of the chapters are gonna be Tina's POV (that's what I'm planning to do) but Mike's POV is gonna be active too! Ok that's it! I hope you'll enjoy this new story and that you will follow it with interest! Chapter 1 is here for you! Enjoy!**

Tina's POV

I've never been an extreme type. I always used to be silent or just quiet. I never used to yell – at least not too much – or take revenge if someone laughed at me. I know many people usually ignore me. Like I'm not in the room or something. Like I'm not sitting next to them. I always described myself as a shy person that just wanted to have a good life, a family and children. Everyone –and by everyone I mean my parents- tells me that my destiny is to follow my dreams but also marry and be a good wife and mother. What does that really mean to me? A lot. But all that after I fulfill my dream. Sing on Broadway. When I was younger I never told anyone about this big dream. Then suddenly I joined Glee club and everyone surprised asked me why. Why? Because singing is my life. Music is my breath. And even though I never let anyone know till my participation in glee club I always felt like my true destination is a singing career. Thank God that my parents support me with everything I wanna do.

So joining glee club gave me so many things. I met ambitious and talented people like Rachel and Mercedes, I met people that I never thought I would be friends with like Santana, Quinn and Brittany, I met people that found their destination in life a little bit too late but they found it at last like Finn and Puck, I came closer with people that are minorities like me and they weren't accepted in the start. Yes I'm talking about Kurt and Blaine. Then I met people that overcame a lot of difficulties in their lives with great strength like Sam, I met religious persons like Joe, I met rich people like Sugar, I met the guy that used to be my best friend but also the first guy who broke my heart, Artie and then I met the love of my life, Mike. Mr. Schuester's passion for glee club motivated me and although one time I got tired and yelled at him for giving Rachel the solo –again- I still believe he is one of the best teachers in the world. And coach Sylvester… ok I don't have a good word to describe her.

With the new year I'm gonna meet even more people, but also I am a senior and I have my opportunity to shine just like Rachel promised to me. I will have the opportunity to shine but also change. I'm not the good girl anymore. I'm not accepting to be ignored. I'm practicing every single day. I now have an assistant. I found the confidence to speak, to be a little bit bitchier to say so. The new Tina has so many good and different ways than the older one. Although this new me has some disadvantages too. I broke up with Mike. I just felt like we couldn't make it anymore. Weird huh? Some time ago I claimed that he's my whole life and now I'm broken up with him. I even changed my tattoo. Yes I tattooed on my hip: Mike Chang Forever. Now what's written is Make Change Forever. I guess change is good. Didn't I tell that in Jacob's interview? I did. Although I don't know if my face said the same things that my mouth did. To be really honest this change is too weird for me. Mike and I were two years together. I am so used to his daily presence. His touch. His support and love. His lips on mine. Oh stop it Tina. I really shouldn't be thinking about him. We broke up and we're not getting back together. It might be hard to forget him completely but I'm a strong person and I'm gonna make it. I just have to focus more on my dream and forget about him.

I get up from my bed and climb down the stairs. As I get inside the kitchen to grab a glass of water I make a plan in my head. Ok so now I have to practice. Like a lot. I have to try different things and improve my voice the best I can. As I get in my room again I look at my bedside table. There's a photo of me and Mike. Nice way to forget about him huh? I know it's wrong but I take it in my hand and examine every inch of it like it's the very first time I'm seeing it although it's the millionth time. In the photo Mike has me in his arms and is kissing my cheek while I'm smiling widely. It's one of my favorite photos. It shows how happy we were back then. You could see it in our eyes. And now we're miles apart…

Mike's POV

I close the video I opened some minutes ago. She said change is good. She even changed her tattoo of my name to Make Change Forever. And she says that we are friends. Then why aren't we talking at all? Maybe she's in denial and just acts stubbornly and doesn't admit she's still in love with me. Ok Tina Cohen Chang, since you've changed a lot these months that we're broken up let's see how you want to play this game. I take my cell phone in my hands and dial Tina's number. A deep breath is enough to give me the strength to not end the call. Still she's not answering. I know she can see my call. She always has her cell phone next to her. Come on Tina pick it up.

Tina's POV

Shit. What does he want now? Oh God we haven't talked for so long. No I just can't talk to him. It's too much for me. No ok. Tina you are a strong woman who can face every problem she has and get over with it. The ringing of my cell phone stops and I take a deep breath. Maybe it's for the best. Or not. Cause my phone starts ringing again. Guess who it is. Screw this. Just keep calm.

"Hello?" I answer the phone and I feel like my voice is already shaking.

"Hey Tee. How are you doing?" I hear his voice and my heart melts. Alright it's obvious that I'm not over him yet. BUT I will make it.

"Hey Mike. Fine you? Is something wrong? You called me twice"

"Yeah I did. Why didn't you pick up the first time?"

"I… uh I was busy. So… what's up?"

"I just wanted to talk to you... you know" he answers and I smile. He missed me. I know it. But I have no right to be happy about it. We've broken up and he shouldn't be missing me. Neither should I.

"Ok so… How are things going there?" I ask and he answers quickly.

"Fine. Actually very good. We are learning a lot of thing and there are some pretty awesome dancers here"

"You are better than them" I answer before thinking twice about it and he chuckles.

"Thanks but I'm afraid you're kinda wrong. You haven't seen them"

"You are always thinking of yourself as a regular dancer. You're not. You're special" I say meaning every single word. I hear the silence in the telephone line and I clear my throat nervously.

"So how are things going? I see you have a new assistant. How come you get one?" he asks and I roll my eyes. He has seen the video. Oh God wait. That means that he saw what I said. Change is good. I wonder if that's the reason he called me.

"Everything is fine. The guys are good. Me, Blaine, Brittany and Unique will compete so that we will see who's gonna be the new Rachel.

"Wait Unique is in our school? And the new Rachel? What is that?"

"Yes he has come here. And the new Rachel means that someone of us all has to replace Rachel. So we're competing. Artie is gonna pick the new Rachel"

"I don't think that a competition is needed. You should be the new Rachel"

"I know. I told everyone that Rachel told me that this is my year but everyone ignores me. Not for long though… I will win this thing and I'm gonna take my place"

"I like this confident side of yourself" he comments and I blush.

"Thanks. To be honest I've grown a lot more confident than before"

"That's great Tee" he says my nickname and I sigh. This nickname reminds me of when we were together. He always used to call me like that "So any love interests?" he asks and my eyes widen. Is he kidding or what?

"You really don't expect me to tell you about my love life do you?" I ask him surprised and I can imagine him shrugging.

"Why not? I mean… We 're friends right?" he asks and I roll my eyes. Yeah so good friends.

"The fact that we are _friends_ doesn't mean I'm gonna tell you everything"

"So there IS someone" he says and I shake my head.

"Ok this conversation is over. Thank you for calling but bye" I say and before he can tell anything I end the call and close my phone cause I KNOW HIM TOO WELL to be sure he's gonna call back again. Stupid heart stop beating fast.

He missed you.

I should not care at all.

He is jealous.

Of course he's not. Is he?

He cares about you.

Like I do for him but I'm not going back to him.

But why?

Cause I can't.

So you're gonna stay there missing him?

Yes I will stay here missing him like crazy. But also I'll stay here getting stronger every single second that passes. I have to.

**So what do you think? I hope you liked it! I tried my best to give a good first chapter but as the chapters move on there is gonna be more tike and more surprises hehe **

**I hope I'll see you in the next chapter. See ya!**

**P.S. I'm not done yet with the first episode. Do you understand now why I told you it's gonna be more than 22 chapters?**

**To the guest that reviewed first! Thank you for pointing out these corrections. It's good to know that you have reviewers that actually care about what you really write! I broke the paragraph and changed destination to destiny. But I'm afraid I can't put Tina's thoughts in italics cause the whole story is written based on Tina's thoughts and it would have to be all in italics hehe So... I hope you're ok with it! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok! I'll be honest. You make me feel so good with all these reviews and favorites/follows. Like seriously I'm so happy right now! Thank you all so so much for everything! Ok so I didn't know if I should write another missing Tike scene from episode 1 or I should write a new for episode 2. So I decided to mix them up. I hope it will turn out good! Here we go. Chapter 2 is here for you!**

Mike's POV

"He what?" I ask surprised through the telephone line and I can imagine Mercedes frowning.

"Yes Kurt told me that Blaine is the new Rachel"

"This is so unfair. Tina deserves this title more than anyone in this school"

"Apparently Artie who chose the winner decided that Blaine is more qualified. Tina came third"

"Third? It's not even possible! I can't believe it"

"And these are not the only big news I have for you. Brittany got kicked out of the Cheerios"

"Oh God how could Sue do that?" I place my palm on my forehead. So many things have changed and I can't even be close to the people I love.

"Ya know she's crazy! So from what Blaine told Kurt, the kids are trying to help Brittany cause she's really freaking out"

"Let me guess… Mr. Schuester told them to sing songs for her"

"Aha. But not whatever song they like. It has to be a Britney song"

"They're doing Britney week again?" I ask happily. Tina must be very excited. She loves Britney Spears.

"Hell yeah. I would give anything to be there"

"Me too. You don't know how much I miss everybody! So what songs did they sing?"

"Well Blaine and Artie sang a mix of Boys and Boyfriend"

"They did a mix of Britney and Bieber?" I ask and I hear her laughing.

"It turned out good! And then…"

"Yeah?"

"Tina sang one too"

"That's awesome! Which one?"

"Ummm she sang 3. With Joe and Sam"

So she sang this song… She used to sing this song every day the first time we did Britney week in Glee club.

"And then they sang Gimme more. But –can you believe it? They lip sang! This is so bad. We never lip sing. Glee never does it. And Brittany collapsed on the floor and everyone started yelling and- I can't imagine all of this. It's too much…" continues Mercedes but I don't really understand what she says. My mind is somewhere else… "Earth to Mike. Did you hear what I said"

"Um something about Gimme more and lip singing?"

"Glee lip singing. Something we never used to do"

"It sounds bad"

"Bad? It's super bad"

"Yeah… Do you think I should call her? You know… see if she's good?"

"Tina? Oh she's alright. The question is… do YOU want to call her?"

"Well… last time I did I made her mad and she ended the call without letting me speak…"

"Yeah… But it's well known that you are the only person in the world that can make her feel better"

"I'm not sure about that 'Cedes"

"Oh don't be such a baby"

"I'm not" I exclaim and she laughs.

"Any way I have to go so we're gonna talk later 'kay?" she says and I take a deep breath.

"Ok. Have fun" are my last words until she ends the call and I just stand here thinking about Tina.

Ok let's take things in order.

First. She sang this song with Joe and Sam. I hope this doesn't mean anything. At all. Like… I KNOW Joe won't do anything… But Sam… He IS my friend but last year when we were at Nationals he was all too close to Tina hugging her and all that… Nuh he won't do anything… It's just a song so I have to relax… or maybe I should talk about it with her. No I don't have that right. Ok so I'll just stay with the agony.

Second of all. She HAS to be the new Rachel. And now that she's not I need to be near her. Kiss her soft lips. Hold her hand and tell here everything is gonna be alright. That she's one of the most talented persons in the world and that Artie's decision doesn't define her whole future. But she's not the same anymore is she? Now she's strong. She doesn't need help of comfort.

Or does she?

Tina's POV

Marley just asked to sing another Britney song. Whatever. I'm still sad that Brittany dragged us to this. Glee does not lip sing. And now here we are listening to Marley singing Everytime. I really don't know what made her sing this song. I mean… everything in her life seems to go perfect. She has a mum that loves her, she's in glee club… She has friends. She seems close to Jake. Well she's into him. We sang Womanizer to him. But that's it. Nothing else goes wrong with her life. I just… I believe this song matches to my life. As the song says… I really find it difficult these days. I feel like everything starts getting even worse. I'm constantly dreaming about Mike. I really miss him. But I know I have to move on just like he did.

Oh God how am I gonna survive? I really feel so bad. No new Rachel title for me. No recognition of my talent. Why? Just why? The fact that the previous years I didn't sing a lot of songs doesn't mean that I'm not worth the title. And I bet Mr. Schuester will choose Marley as the new Rachel despite Artie's decision. You know what? I've tried so much. I changed so much for nothing? Nothing at all?

"_I see your face your haunting me I guess I need you baby_"

I feel my phone vibrating in my pocket so I get it out. Marley just ended the song so I'm aloud to look at it.

_From Mike_

_I know that you probably don't need this… But I want you to know that you are the most incredible singer… And Artie really can't see what he's missing picking up Blaine and not you… So please don't be sad… and you know I will always be there for you if you need me…_

Geez.

Tears fill my eyes and I try to stop them from running down my face before someone sees me. As we all get out of the room I don't say goodbye to anyone and literally run to my car and drive fast to my house.

I'm not gonna answer this message.

I really should stop needing him so much.

Really? Then why is my heart beating so fast whenever I think about him and I just can't stop it?

I shouldn't type back. I have to be strong and ignore him.

_To Mike_

_I know Mike. I know… And thank you for that._

What a strong person I am…

**Hehe that's it! I hope you like it. Once again thank you sooo much for all the love. All your reviews, follows, favs and views really made me extremely happy! Bye! See ya next week!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Merry Christmas everyone! How are you all doing? I hope you're having a great time with your family, friends and everyone you wanna be this moment! Sooo for chapter three I didn't have much to write since Tina was shown for like only a couple of seconds… But I've figured out something so don't worry. This chapter is gonna have a flashback too! (I LOVE flashbacks!) So thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. And of course everyone who followed/faved the story! Thank you for your support and love and I hope that every time I upload this story is getting better! Chapter 3 people! Enjoy!**

Tina's POV

"So… Blaine's running for school president huh?" I ask paying more attention to the people walking next to me than the actual conversation.

"Yeah and Sam is helping him out. As you know Brittany is getting Artie's help" answers Sugar looking at her nails but smiling supportively.

"Well… That's strange"

"Why so?"

"I don't know… Maybe because they were together in the past and now they're close again" I shrug and Sugar gives me a worried look.

"So ya think they're gonna hook up again?" she asks in a concerned voice and I brush my hair with my hand.

"Who knows? Why do you care?"

"I wanna go on a date with him" she frowns and I smile.

"Ok. Just tell him. There's no way he'll refuse. And just… be supportive of him" I encourage her and she nods smiling.

"I'm gonna go find him. I have to share with him my awesome positive thoughts before the speech starts" she jumps a little bit clapping her hands and then goes away.

School president huh?

Nuh, not for me. I have to focus in more important things. Like how to improve my voice. Running for school president would take a lot of my valuable time and it would tire me physically and mentally. Still… the idea of being school president and organizing everything is so tempting. I will get even more popular. Rachel ran for class president last year. Even though she only casted her vote for Kurt….

Oh forget it Tina it's just not for you. Ok so I really don't know who I should vote. Brittany is a girl and I support girls being presidents. They have the same right with the boys. Still last year the only thing she did as a school president was the prom. And this year she's a lot meaner to me. Well I've been mean to a lot of people too. Anyway… yeah and when I was singing with Joe and Sam for HER she completely ignored us and went to shave her head. Not to mention that she made us lip sing and we got humiliated in front of the whole school and Mr. Schuester.

As for Blaine. He is a guy. He used to be a good friend when Kurt was around. But now… he has become the new Rachel. Or that's what Artie and Blaine think. It's clear now that this new girl Marley is heard to be the new Rachel. I still believe that I deserve this title. Anyway, Blaine thinks he is the new leader of the New Directions and now he wants to be the leader of the whole school. I wonder what Mike would think. And who he would vote. Last year he voted for Kurt. Would he vote for Blaine this year? I really don't know… Anyway, I think that for now I don't have to worry about that. And talking about Mike…

~Flashback~

"Should I guess who you're gonna vote?" I asked Mike and he grinned.

"I think it's clear" he winked at me resting his arm around my shoulders.

"Why do you carry your headphones with you?" I asked and he shrugged.

"I'm just listening to the next song I wanna choreograph"

"Oh really can I listen to it too?" I begged enthusiastically and he put the headphones eagerly on my ears. After a sec I turned at him with a confused look "It's great. It has a great beat. But don't you think it's a little bit difficult?" I questioned and he gave me one of his amazingly adorable smiles.

"I know Tee. It's just… I can't stay stable to the easy ones" he said smiling widely at me and putting his headphones on his head again he went to vote. He must have been very decided about who he would vote cause less than a minute later I saw him getting out of where the poll was. He was shaking his head to the beat and I smiled. Crazy Ninja. After I voted too I went to find him out of the school where he was waiting for me. He took my hand in his and placed a soft kiss on my lips.

"You ready to go?" he asked and after I placed one more kiss on his lips I smiled and nodded "Should I ask too who you voted for?" he asked while we were walking with our fingers laced.

"You know who I voted for" I giggled when he poked my side and he smiled.

"Of course. You voted for Brit"

"All the way for girls to have the same rights with boys" I said with my head held high and a loud voice making him chuckle.

"That's my girl" he commented opening the door of his car and I slipped in.

"Who do you think is gonna win?" I asked when he got in too and he shrugged.

"I don't know. Whoever does I hope he will be responsible of his duties"

"Very wise words" I teased him and he started driving with a huge grin in his face. As he drove us home he kept one hand on mine lending me his warmth. So did his lips after we got to his home…

~End of flashback~

"Tina? Hey Tina wake up. Earth calls Tina Cohen Chang" I hear a female voice and suddenly I see a hand in front of my face so I jerk back. I blink for a second and look around only to see Marley "Hey are you ok?"

"Yeah why?" I try to ask but my voice sounds rugged and comes out like a whisper.

"Because… you're crying?" she says in a questioning voice and as soon as my hands find my cheeks I can feel the tears so I quickly wipe them off.

"Umm no I'm ok. It's just… something got in my eye. It's nothing" I clear my eyes completely from the tears and clear my throat too.

"So… ummm are you gonna come in the auditorium? Blaine Sam Brittany and Artie are gonna give their speeches" she smiles a little bit and I take a deep breath.

"Uh don't get me wrong Marley but I'm not in the mood. Is it ok if I don't come?"

"Yes. Ok. No problem" she says nodding and gets quickly dragged away by Sugar who happened to pass by.

"Oh come on Marley let's go together" I hear her shout as I walk to my locker. If Mike was here we would go together. He would hold my hand. If the speech was boring he would talk to me or whisper jokes to me or just caress the back of my hand with his thumb and kiss my temple sweetly. If Mike was here… I would be happy now. But he is not. I open my locker and take all the books out. I've secretly hid a photo of us in the deepest spot of the locker behind all of my things. I take the picture out and look at it. If he was here…

I wouldn't feel the need to cry right now.

I shove all my books back in the locker and rip the photo in four pieces throwing it in the trash.

"Stupid, stupid Mike" I whisper on the verge of tears. I take my bag and quickly exit the school. As I get in my car I drive fast to my house.

Mike used to drive me home.

Oh shut up Tina. Stop thinking about it.

He would keep me company. He would kiss me goodbye only to meet me again a couple of hours later and greet me in the say way.

I get out of my car and enter the house hoping my mom isn't here. Yes she's not. Thank God she won't see me broken. Again. I climb the stairs and enter my room.

Ok Tina clear your mind.

Clear. It. Now.

Maybe I can distract myself by spending some time on the internet.

New mail. Guess who it is… Are you kidding me? Like… seriously?

I better delete this.

Or open it.

From Mike

Hey Tee. How did the lections go?

Bad. Really bad. You know what Mike? You really believe all this is easy. It's not. So for now… You're blocked.

No more contact with you.

Michael Robert Chang you caused this.

And it's so sad cause I just realized that this time of the year I used to spend my time with Mike and actually be HAPPY. Which I'm not now…

**Ok special shout-out to the last reviewers of chapter 2 : ****ellawanela****, ****Kiiraaax33**** and a guest!**

**I hope you all have a great day. See ya next week!**


	4. Chapter 4

**OMG GUYSSSSSSSSS! I'm so sorryyyyyyyyy for not updating for so long! Omg I'm horrible I know! But I didn't have time cause we always had someone at home and it was Christmas and then New Year's eve and OH HAPPY NEW YEAR (I know it's too late to say that but I wanted to share my greetings) and yeah I'm not gonna talk anymore. I'm going straight to the story. One more thing. THANK YOU SO MUCH for all your love! You guys are amazing. And once more sorry for the long wait. I hope this chapter will make up for my lack of updates! Enjoy!**

Tina's POV

So apparently Finn's back. I thought he was in the army but it seems like this idea didn't turn out good. I actually feel very happy to see him. Finn is one of the original members of glee club. He is my friend as much as all the other guys that left after graduation. And… he gave us the perfect idea. Grease. That's just… so awesome! I mean… I LOVE Grease. One of the best musicals ever. But to be honest Finn's arrival scares me a little bit too. Why you may ask… It's just because… What if the rest of our friends come back too? What if… Mike does? I'm really not ready to see him. I really feel that if I see him I'll start shaking and stuttering. Real stuttering this particular time.

No I shouldn't be thinking like that. It's just Finn. He came back just to stay here, see us and you know… have fun with us again. So now I have to focus on what I'm gonna sing for my audition for Grease. I have so many things to do. Also I have given my assistant a break cause suddenly she's freaked out about something Kitty did that I didn't even understand what it was so now I have to do everything on my own. Let's just say that I've come back to the previous Tina where she always did everything on her own (with the exception of Mike). Uhhhh not again. Why? Why am I ALWAYS thinking about him? Why can't I just get him out of my mind? Stupid Tina…

"So what are you gonna do for the audition?" I hear Blaine's voice beside me and I turn to look at him. He seems so… sad. Vulnerable. Hurt. So I refuse to answer his question and I ask him the most obvious question.

"Are you ok? You seem… down" I put it in the most honest way and he shakes his head.

"No… I... uh… I'm not good. You know I did something… very bad" he looks at me with teary eyes and I stop walking so I can look at him better.

"Which is?" I ask and I can see the tears threatening to fall from his eyes. He tries to speak but his voice gets out very low and I barely hear him.

"I cheated on him…" he whispers and my eyes widen. Him is Kurt.

"You did what?" I shriek and I see his face turning to more hurt than before. Oh god I really shouldn't be shouting at him. I try to calm down and take a deep breath "Sorry" I say and he sits on the ground so I follow him.

"I don't know what to do… I've hurt him so much… I can't believe I really did that" he whispers and I frown.

"Why did you do that?"

"BECAUSE… I really missed him. I wanted him by my side but he never was. I wanted to be with him just for a little while but he was always busy. He couldn't even talk to me to the telephone. And I felt so lonely…. I was completely alone. And I wanted to cure that wound that appeared in my heart but I just made it bigger…" he says and I put a hand on his shoulder. He quickly hugs me and I hug him back even though I don't know if I should be doing it. I mean… HE CHEATED ON KURT. Kurt's one of my best friends. And he broke my best friend's heart. But Blaine is also my friend and putting aside all our conflicts of this year I feel bad about him. About him feeling alone. Cause I can understand completely what he feels like. This feeling that makes your heart beating hard, your hands tremble and your eyes tingle from the tears you're trying to hold. I've felt all this numerous times from the day I broke up with Mike. Sometimes you just have this illusion that your beloved person is right next to you…. It isn't. And it hurts more. It makes you feel miserable.

The difference in me is that if I still were with Mike I wouldn't cheat on him. Even though sometimes all these feelings smother me… I wouldn't do this to him. I wouldn't cause such a problem. Nor to him neither to me. I would try to keep calm and strong and patient. It wouldn't be easy. That's why I decided to break up with Mike. That's why I decided to separate our ways from the beginning of this story. I did this so that later I wouldn't come up with all that Blaine does now. But that doesn't seem that I don't feel the same with him.

"It's gonna be ok. Kurt is going to understand…" I try to say but he stops me.

"Understand what? Everything he says is right. I cheated on him. I promised to never hurt him but look what I did now… It's entirely my fault"

Promise to never hurt… Big promise. Mike always used to promise me that. He would always cup my cheeks with his warm hands, he would lift my head so he could look into my eyes and he would promise me that he would never, ever hurt me.

"Maybe it's your fault but now you can't do anything else… Just let him a little bit alone. Let him think about it. I'm sure he will see that you still love him" I try to encourage him and he nods. I wipe the tears off his eyes and he gives me a small smile.

"Thanks Tina" he whispers before I get up and leave with a nod.

Seems that this week is the week of break ups. First Kurt and Blaine. Then Santana and Brittany. Now Finn and Rachel too…

"Is she here?" I ask Artie and he shakes his head disappointing me.

"Nope. She came here only for a couple of hours. She broke up with Finn. And after that she left immediately" he answers and I pout.

"I missed her" I admit and he smiles kindly.

"I think that everybody misses her. Her attitude… even her clothes. Though someone told me that the Rachel that came here was completely different than the one we all know"

"They say that when you go to New York you make an extreme makeover. To your life and appearance" I let myself daydream a little bit but soon my thoughts get interrupted by my phone. I look at the screen and then at Artie who looks at me expectantly "I'm gonna go answer that" I say and leave him looking at me as I go to my locker and answer the call. I mean… I can't ignore him for that long… I haven't answered to any call he's done the past days… And he's been calling a lot.

"Hello?" I say keeping my voice as steady as possible.

"Hey Tee. Is everything ok? I've called you so many times but you don't answer…" I hear his voice and even though I try to control myself, a big smile appears on my face.

"Everything's alright Mike. How are you doing?"

"Oh fine you know… I'm just here. I… we are in a break and I thought let's call Tina to see how she's doing"

"That's very kind of you" I nod my head and I can hear his breath fasten a little bit.

"You know… today we were rehearsing here and they picked a great song"

"Which one?" I ask and I see as Artie is still waiting for me so I turn around.

"Dream a little dream" he answers and I freeze. That's… That's our song… The song we used to dance to. The one we danced in front of the whole glee club. Our favorite one… I try to speak but suddenly I feel like I have a knot in my throat.

"G-great" I stutter and I curse under my breath for showing such weakness.

"Yeah… It reminded me of the time we danced it together. Remember?" he asks and I can hear the excitement in his voice.

"Sure…Um Mike look I have to go so… we're gonna talk another time. 'Kay?"

"Um… ok take care?" he says more like in a questioning tone and I end the call. Please keep calm. I turn around and approach Artie.

"Everything alright?" he asks and I gulp.

"Everything's ok" I answer and we start getting to class, he talking about our musical and some of his ideas and I, chewing the inside of my right cheek in order to keep myself from screaming. Screaming from the pain and lost. I can feel Artie's eyes burning me. But I really can't pay more attention to him right now… this feeling deep inside my heart tells me to keep silent and just move on. Till I reach my house… and free all these screams I'm now holding under my breath…

**Hey guysssss you know that next chapter has REAL tike ;) you know what I mean. Not only messages, emails etc. You will have an exclusive behind the scenes just like we all deserve. At least I'll try to hehe. See ya next time! I'll try to make an update faster! See yaaaa!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hiiiiiii. I'm starting immediately with the chapter! I hope you like it!**

Tina's POV

This is a nightmare. A very bad dream. Isn't it? So I guess that the car I see parked in the parking lot isn't his. It's just a similar car to his right? And it has the same seats. And the same color too. And the same pendant hanging from the mirror. The one I gave him two years ago as a gift. Oh my God he's here. I can sense it. Is it too overwhelmed if I say I can smell his cologne? The one that's driving me crazy… I search the hall and I spot Mercedes. I smile widely and approach her.

"Cedes! Oh my God I missed you so much!" I say and she turns around with a big smile on her face.

"Me too Tee" she grins hugging me.

"What are you doing here? I ask surprised looking at her adoringly.

"Artie called! He wants us to help him and Finn direct Grease"

"Us?" I ask even though I know the answer.

"Me and Mike" she says and my smile drops.

"I knew it" I whisper and she smiles.

"He's really excited to see you" she says and I frown.

"Only he is"

"Why's that?"

"Nuh I won't talk about it"

"Ok I'm not gonna put pressure on you. So which role are you gonna audition for?" she requests and I don't answer. I was thinking about auditioning for the role of Jan. But auditioning for Grease means that I will spend time with him. More time that I can handle. I will have to see him every day.

"I'm not auditioning" I say determined and Mercedes seems shocked.

"But why?" she asks confused and I'm about to speak but I spot Mike talking with a guy just three meters away from where we're standing and I panic.

"I'll see you later Cedes" I say and literally run away. I can hear her saying something like 'Tina where are you going?' but that's when Mike's head turns and looks at my direction so I rush away. At lunch I don't join my friends. I think about going to eat at the library but Mike will find me easily there. So I just sit on the stairs. I look around me repetitively as if he will appear next to me the moment my attention will be drown away. I feel like his presence is hunting me and I put my head in my hands. How will I ever avoid him? He is here. He is in the same building with me. Sooner or later I'll see him.

I get up and start climbing down the stairs when I hear his voice filling the hall. I catch my breath and peak from the corner. There he is. He looks so great. Even more handsome than he used to be. I see as he is chatting with Finn. They are preparing for the auditions. Mike is a judge. I'm quite sure that if I was going to audition he would pass me without even listening to me. Just like that. But I won't do this to myself. I will suffer for no reason. I know it. The moment I turn to leave, his gaze meets mine and I freeze. He freezes too. I see him taking a step forward as I take up back but then Finn takes him away for the auditions and I find the chance to escape from his look and run away once more. I know that I can't hide anymore from him. I really have to be brave and face him. I approach my locker and the moment I start shoving in my locker some books the bell rings and before I can do anything else I see Mike approaching me. A sad expression takes over my face and I try to control it as I hear his voice.

"I'm trying to see you since I got here but every time I get near you, you disappear" he says and I turn to look at him. It's now or never so I take a deep breath and answer.

"I was fine with our break up. Out of sight out of mind. But maybe you could have called and asked if I can handle you choreographing the school musical" I point out and his face becomes sad. Yeah like I even answer his calls. But whatever.

"I'm sorry. Artie called and it seemed a fun idea. I didn't think you'd be upset" he admits and I feel like boiling inside.

"Neither did I" I hit my locker hard and I look into his eyes. I can see the pain he's going through. As I get away from him I feel like everyone's eyes are focused on us two. But of course Mike follows me. He always does.

"I know this is weird. It's weird for me too" he admits and I try hard not to let the tears fall down my cheeks "But if that's what keeping you from auditioning for Grease then we have to make this not weird. There's still some good parts left"

"I'm sorry I can't" I refuse his proposal and then I feel his strong hand catching my arm and turning me around so that I'm looking directly at him.

"We could use you. You're so talented" he almost whispers and I know he believes every single word he says. But I can't let him persuade me so I take my arm from his grip keeping my voice steady and full of meaning.

"I'm sorry you're gonna have to survive without my talent" I finally say and I leave. Before I do so he makes sure to show me his disappointed expression. I walk as fast as possible only to get away from him cause I know that if I stay for one more minute I'm sure I won't handle myself and I'll go back at him.

As it seems we're having callbacks. Marley and Kitty compete for the role of Sandy and Jake with Ryder compete for the role of Danny. Mercedes and Mike are gonna dance and sing with them while judging them. Finn and Artie are just gonna sit, watch and judge. I see as merely the whole glee club sits in the auditorium waiting for the show to begin. Where I am? Don't tell anyone. And no I'm not spying. I'm just sitting here in the backstage behind the curtain looking at him. Of course I'm NOT stalking him. And no I'm not gonna join them while they're gonna be dancing. I'm just gonna sit here on the floor and look at him… I mean them. Jake, Marley, Kitty and Ryder.

I see him leaning on the piano and talking to the others. He seems so cool and free but knowing Mike a little bit better than the others I can see that his eyes are kinda concerned. And there we go. He starts dancing. Those sweet moves I've missed so much. Instructing the others and being as flawless as always. I try to hold my laughter as he tries to separate Jake from Ryder in the middle of the dance and still judge them. Even now his dancing is amazing. It reminds me of when we used to dance together. With the exception of Brittany he usually danced with me. We would get lost in our own world into each other's eyes. He would smile at me sweetly and I would blush under his steady look. I get out of my thoughts as I see Jake dragging Kitty off stage and fighting a little bit. I roll my eyes and fix my gaze at Mike again. Everyone starts getting on stage too but I stay where I sit. I really don't feel like dancing right now. When the song ends everyone starts cheering and clapping. I clap too smiling at Mercedes who comes to hug me. Seems like Mike hasn't seen me yet so when he starts approaching us I think about if I should stay here or leave. Mercedes gives me a serious look scolding me. So I decide that I shouldn't be so harsh at him. As he passes near me I try to smile at him.

"Had a hard time with them?" I ask him and he stops immediately at the sound of my voice.

"Oh hey… Ummm no it was ok. It was fun"

"Yeah it seemed like that" I agree looking at the floor and when I lift my head I see him looking at me. That's when he takes a step forward and I gulp.

"Tina… listen" he tries to speak but I interrupt him.

"No Mike… Let's just leave it there" I say and he nods taking some steps back and then leaving.

Mike's POV

"No Mike let's just leave it there" she says and I nod with my eyes on the round. I decide that our conversation is over so I go away from her. I feel my heart beating fast. And it's not from the dancing. I just can't understand why she can't even discuss with me. I mean… Is it that bad? Sure it hurts when it is face to face. More than when we talk in the telephone or when we're texting. I KNOW THIS IS HARD. But I at least am trying my best to be near her as much as I can. She always keeps running away from me.

"Mike are you ready? We have to pick the roles" I hear Mercedes and I nod reluctantly. She gives me a look and takes a deep breath. I follow my friends in the choir room. Finn starts writing the names of the roles.

"Okay. So we have Sandy who's gonna be played by…" says Finn and Artie looks at us.

"Marley was better" says Mercedes and I nod.

"Yeah Kitty has a great voice but Marley was better" I say and Artie looks at Finn.

"Both of them seemed pretty good" said Finn and I try hard not to roll my eyes.

"I think than Marley was better too" agrees Artie so Finn writes her name next to the role Sandy. Same goes for the role of Danny.

"So Ryder as Danny" says Mercedes and I lean on the piano.

"Ok so now we have the minor parts" says Artie and Finn nods.

"We've already decided that Brittany is gonna play Cha-cha so what about Frenchy?" asks Mercedes and Artie smiles.

"How about we give this part to Sugar?" he asks and I raise my eyebrow "It would be good to have her too in the musical" he explains and I grin as Finn writes Sugar's name on the board.

"Joe as Doody" I say and everyone nods in agreement.

"I think Sam would play a great Kenickie" says Mercedes and Finn nods.

"What about Teen Angel?" I ask and Artie frowns.

"Well since Blaine doesn't want to play Danny I guess we can give him the part"

"Ok. So now… What about… Jan?" asks Mercedes looking at me and I look at the others.

"Tina" I say and Artie smiles.

"I think that Tina is the right person" says Finn with confidence and I try hard not to grin. She's gonna be so happy.

"Ok then Tina as Jan. Jake can be Putzie" I suggest and everyone nods.

"Patty Simcocx for Kitty then" says Mercedes and Finn takes a deep breath.

"Unique as Rizzo" he says and while I nod Artie seems kinda unsure about this suggestion.

When the list gets ready we get out of the choir room. I help Artie roll his wheel chair next to Mercedes. As we pass from the hall we see all of our friends waiting for the results. From the corner of my eye I see Mercedes winking at Tina when she starts following us with the rest of the glee club. Everyone gets in the line so does Tina waiting patiently for her turn. Brittany goes first and seems very happy about her part. And then there's Tina. She takes a step to the front. I look at her while my heart beats fast. Her face seems so serious. But then… a wide smile comes up in her face. One of those I love so much. She turns and looks directly at me and I smile at her. I give her a look saying _'you weren't going to get out of this so easily' _and she grins even more while she takes her place next to Mercedes. My excitement is so big that even Finn laughs a little bit in my face. Just a little bit.

After Kitty's outburst and Sue's appearance everyone splits. I see Tina talking with Sam and Brittany about the musical and I smile.

"Hey Mike I'm gonna go see if Finn is ok are you gonna come?" asks Mercedes and when I look back I see Tina waiting alone by the lockers.

"Umm no I think he's fine" I answer and before I can see her grin (which I'm sure she gave me) I approach Tina slowly. She looks up and smiles.

"Thank you" she says and I smile back.

"You deserve it. Guess you 'll have to rehearse a lot now" I tease her and she grins.

"I guess… So… um… what are you doing after school?" she asks and I feel the urge to tease her again.

"I'm not going to school anymore" I say and she blushes making me laugh.

"You know what I mean" she almost whispers and I nod.

"Nothing… I guess" I answer and she licks her lips. So damn sexy.

"How about catching up for a coffee?" she asks and I smile widely.

"Coffee? With you?" I ask and she seems confused.

"Yeah… but if you don't want to it's ok" she adds and I chuckle.

"You really don't understand how much I've missed coffee with you do you?" I say and the smile comes again on her pretty face.

"So is that a yes?" she asks and I lean on the locker.

"Absolutely. You want me to pick you up later?"

"Sure. Ok… bye" she says and leaves giving me one last smile.

Finally.

It was about time.

**Okay did you hear about Tina having a crush on Blaine? And they say it lasts for about 3 whole episodes. And they also say that Tina sings Hung up for Blaine! I just can't understand it! This is so lame! He is gay he loves Kurt (and she loves Mike) and there's no chance they're gonna be together! Ughhh I really can't understand why Ryan does that. Why doesn't he just give us back our beloved Tike? Is it that difficult?**

**Oh and Tina in Diva. OMG. So amazing! I'm so waiting for this episode!**

**Again thanks for following/reviewing! You guys are the best! Love ya all!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys I'm so sorry for being late and this is gonna be too short but I don't have much time cause I have exams in my university and I have soooo many things to learn and I'm in panic mode and I'll stop right here to give you the small chapter I just wrote just to keep the story going and not abandon it.**

**Tina's POV**

_Come on. I CAN'T wait anymore. Has the stupid clock stopped or something? I HAVE to prepare myself for Mike. Why can't this stupid class end already? _ I look at the clock again and I AM SURE it's stuck or something. I look around me while I tap my foot repeatedly on the floor. _You can't be serious. I'm so late… _Ok. First let's just focus on what I'm gonna tell him. I've been thinking for hours how our conversation can start but I'm still not there. Ughhh FINALLY the bell rang. I run out of class and go straight in the girls' bathroom. _Ok relax. _I check my hair and makeup and when I think I'm ready, I go to my locker to gather my stuff. _He's waiting for me outside. _I take a deep breath and before going out of the building I say goodbye to my friends. Also, I make sure to give my assistant the list of the things I'm gonna need to make the costumes for Grease. Ok another deep breath. As I get out of school I look around. He's moved his car. Where is he?

"Looking for me?" I hear his voice behind me and I turn around smiling at him.

"Hey. Sorry I'm late…" I greet him and he smiles gesturing me to follow him to his car.

"It's ok. I know the bell always rings later. I was in this school too remember?" he asks and I chuckle.

"It's hard to remember. It's been a long time" I answer and as I do I see his car in front of us. He opens the door for me –_just like then_- and I get in. When he gets in too he looks at me.

"Is it that bad? I mean… you have our friends. Not to mention the assistant…" he says in a teasing tone and I sigh.

"Hey I have many things to do this year. I need a little bit of help" I complain and then I add shyly in a low voice "If you were here I wouldn't need anyone else but you" I immediately regret it. I shouldn't have said that. I shouldn't have shown my weak side. He looks at me with a look screaming –I KNOW- but he doesn't comment. What can he say?

"So… Blaine's the new Rachel, you have an assistant, there are new talented kids in Glee club, Kurt and Blaine broke up, Britt and Santana broke up, Finn and Rachel broke up, Jake is Puckerman's brother, you did again Britney week, what else did I miss?" he asks and I have to laugh.

"You've very informed. It's like you've been here" I tease him and he shrugs.

"I just have my spies" he smirks and I nod. By that time we've arrived at the coffee shop and we get out of the car. We get in and Mike immediately orders our coffees.

"You still remember my coffee order" I smile at him when he hands me my coffee and he scoffs.

"Of course I do. Why would I forget it?" he asks as he takes a sit and I seat opposite him.

"I don't know… I just thought that you would have forgotten it" I admit and he shakes his head. We stay in silence for about three whole minutes. It's not a comfortable silence. And because I have the need to speak and fill the silence I put my coffee down and finally look at him.

"So… how are you doing in Chicago?" I ask and he chuckles.

"It's good. Actually it's really cool. I like being there. And I've made many friends too. No one compares to my glee club friends but you know… they're good guys and we're having fun together"

"What about girls?" I ask without looking at him more interested in my coffee than ever.

"It's… there are some beautiful girls but you know… I'm not interested" he admits and I still don't look at him "So yeah you were not THAT right some months ago when you told me that the girl dancers are gonna be pretty hot" he quotes my words from five months ago and I lift my gaze.

"They're not?" I ask and he shakes his head.

"They're not in my standards"

"Wow you must have pretty high standards…"

"Having you as a standard makes all the other girls look ugly" he says in a low voice and I look him in the eyes. _Oh my God stop beating so fast. Yes I'm talking to you heart. Stop it. I mean it. _I clear my throat and sense myself trembling and I hope I'm not showing it too much.

"So… um are you gonna participate too in the musical?" It's the second time I change the subject in our conversation but he doesn't seem to notice. At least he doesn't show it.

"Yes. Not a lead role of course but I'm gonna be in the dancing crew" he smiles and I smile too.

"So I'm gonna be seeing you a lot these days"

"Only if you want to" he grins and I nod.

"Of course. But to have this play I have to make the costumes first" I roll my eyes and he shrugs.

"I'm not worried. You'll make it in time. And I know they're gonna be perfect"

"You believe too much in me"

"The fact is that YOU don't believe too much in you"

"You're wrong. I've changed a lot Mike" I admit and he gives me an examinating look.

"You have indeed" he agrees but he doesn't say it pleasantly. I raise my eyebrow at him but he doesn't say anything more. The talk goes on for about a couple of hours. We talk about silly things but _just like then_ I don't have a problem sitting with him whole days and talking about everything. Only the fact that he's near me is enough for me. He offers to give me a ride home and I accept. He accompanies me 'til the door and I really don't know how to say goodbye. Should I just say goodbye and wave? Or not touch him at all? He answers my question by giving me a kiss on the cheek. I can feel my blood burning under my skin. I'm pretty sure I have blushed right now. I smile at him and return the kiss quickly. I am about to get in the house and wave at him for one last time when I find the door wide open from my mother.

"Mike?" her questioning tone makes me roll my eyes a little bit but Mike smiles and accepts her hug (should I mention she almost ran to hug him?).

"Hello Mrs. Chang. How are you doing?" he asks politely still in her arms.

"Mum leave him alone you're gonna strangle him" I say to my mother who frowns.

"No I'm not. Oh Mike I'm fine. What about you? How have you been in Chicago? Please come inside!" she invites him but he shakes his head with a smile.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Chang I have to go back home to my parents. Maybe another time. And thank you for asking. It's been great in Chicago"

"Oh I'm so happy and proud of you. Well I shouldn't delay you. But I'm expecting you one of the upcoming days. Don't deny me this invitation" she strikes his cheek and I look at her with a frown.

"I will come. I promise. Good night" he greets her and turning his look at me he winks while I wave. When he's in his car and he's already leaving I pull my mother inside the house and I look at her strictly.

"What was that?" I ask her and she looks confused.

"What was what?" she asks and I exhale deeply.

"This behavior"

"I just missed him. I used to see him every day for almost two years so it's been awkward not having him here. And I believe that he is the best boyfriend you could ever have and you know that I don't agree with you for breaking up with him cause you two could make it…" she goes on and on with the same monologue she uses to give me time by time since my break up with Mike so I interrupt her, uninterested in her speech.

"Ok I get it. I just didn't know you missed him so much"

"Everything was different when he was here. You were different" she comments and I give her a fake smile.

"Then thank God he left and I changed" I answer and climb the stairs to get to my room. Why everyone seems unsatisfied with the new me? I like the new me. I'm more confident. Stronger. Better… I guess they just can't understand that this is what I always wanted to be. Recognized and able to say my opinion.

Is it that bad?

**Ok I'm sorry it didn't include episode 6 but I felt like this needed to be apart from the 6****th**** episode's plot. Ok I hope you like it! See ya soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys how are you? I hope everyone is fine! I'm so so tired because I'm constantly studying… we have exams in a week at my university so I have to study a lot… ugh… anyway here is the new chapter. I hope you like it! Enjoy!**

Tina's POV

Ok… First Mr. Schuester saying he's gonna leave (which I respect it's a big step for him and I want him to be happy and everything) but giving Finn (Finn of all people) the responsibility of the Glee club? Seriously? Finn doesn't even know how to make the musical. HOW is he gonna lead us to Sectionals and help us win? This is so bad… Oh my God we're gonna lose aren't we? Ok so first that. And now apparently I have ANOTHER problem to solve. Marley's having problem with her weight. I mean… the girl is thin. So thin but how can she gain weight from one day to another? I have to fix her outfit all the time. I don't have the time to do this! I have to make the boys' outfits too. Brittany and Sugar seem pretty pleased with their outfit. I'm glad that I get to do it though. I know that last year I complained about how I'm the one to make the costumes and that I'm tired of it but come on… it's Grease! Who wouldn't be honored and interested in making all those cool outfits?

Anyway. Things are so messed up these days. My mind is about to explode. I have to worry about Mr. Schuester leaving, about Finn getting in charge for Glee club, making the costumes, rehearsing for my part –cause I have to be perfect- and running my lines, and then… I have Mike too. It's not so easy to have him always around you know. He does this thing that he passes right next to me and gives me one of his knowing and heart-melting smiles so then I really can't focus on anything I'm doing and I have to get it from the top. Sometimes he comes by to say hi or bring me coffee –he exclaims that he does that because he knows I need energy and that I'm working hard- I know he just wants to spend some more valuable moments with me.

So here I am currently taking a break cause I'm exhausted. I need to relax somehow so I decide to text Kurt. I need him to give me some advice too about a costume so it's a good chance to chat with him. As I text him I take a sip from my water cause suddenly it's too hot in here and when I receive his message I smile a little bit. Greetings from Rachel. I wonder how she's doing! We haven't spoken since ages. He asks how the costume designing is going and I have to frown at that. I text him about Marley's problem and I wonder if I have to make ANOTHER costume in case she has stress bloating or whatever again.

"Wow that's a serious face" I hear Mike's voice and I lift my head. He's just in front of me lightly smiling.

"What are you still doing here?" I ask and it sounds differently than I planned it to sound but I can't correct my tone so I leave it there.

"Well… Finn wants a little bit of help with the musical so… I'm helping him. We started practicing with the guys –method rehearsal you know- and we just returned… How's your work going?" he says as he approaches me and sits next to me.

"Fine I guess" I say shrugging and he laughs.

"Fine I guess means that you have a problem" he points out and I nod "What is it?"

"Well I have a problem with Marley. She keeps on gaining weight so I have to remake her costume. And then…"

"Yeah?"

"Then it's all the news about Mr. Schuester…"

"He deserves it"

"He does. BUT he can't leave Glee club to Finn!" I almost shout making him jolt.

"Uh look… Finn sounds very confident about that and I think…"

"The fact is he CAN'T do this. Yes he might have some great ideas but let's face it. It's Sectionals. It's important. We can't just play around!"

"I think you worry too much Tina" is the last thing he says before I get up and start preparing my stuff to leave "So what are you doing tonight?" he asks while I reach my cell phone.

"Kitty invited us for sleepover so I'm going there. You?"

"Dinner with my parents. Not much" he chuckles and I smile lightly "Need a ride home?" he asks and I actually need a ride home so I nod and we head together to his car. It still feels weird to have him by my side but it's better than earlier.

"I'm glad that you have so many friends you know" he says all of a sudden and when I look at him with a raised eyebrow he just shrugs "It feels better to know that you have great company. I feel less guilty for not being here with you"

"Please Mike… Don't be silly. I know that those two years we used to be all the time together but I know how to have fun and how to take care of myself alone"

"I know… it's just… It was difficult in the beginning. At least for me… I was too used of you always holding my hand or whispering in my ear or just standing next to me"

"Well it was weird in the beginning but now everything is alright. And I'm happy I found myself and that I can count on me"

"I'm glad too. You're very strong Tina. That's one of the things I love about you" he says and I feel like my heart stopped right now. Did he say he loves me? Was that a clear declaration of love? What should I say now? "Are you ok?" he asks like everything is alright and I look at him. He seems so cool. Maybe it was indeed just a manner of speaking and not a declaration. As we reach my home I can see my mum hiding behind the curtain and I roll my eyes.

"I'm gonna kill her" I whisper and Mike laughs.

"She still uses to do that huh?"

"See? Not many things changed since you left" I tease him and roll my eyes again "Ok thanks for giving a ride. I guess I'll see you… tomorrow?" I ask and he nods smiling. I lean forward to kiss his cheek and I'm surprised that I didn't even thought about it twice. He returns the kiss and waves at me.

"Have fun tonight"

"You too" I respond and get out of the car. I take my keys out but mum is already one step ahead of me and opens the door widely so she can wave at Mike who is grinning in return. He then starts the car again and goes away.

"Mum he's left. Close the door" I shout behind me and I see her rolling her eyes. See? That's why I do it so often.

"He brought you home?" she asks and I give her a look meaning _Obviously._

"What do you think?" I ask before climbing the stairs to reach my room and start preparing for the sleepover.

"This sleepover… It's gonna be just girls?" she asks following to my room and I take a deep breath.

"Yes mum. Just us girls"

"Who is this Kitty anyway?" she asks again and I turn to look at her.

"She is a new member in Glee club, she's a cheerio, most of the time she's a bitch and she has a role in Grease too" I give her all the "juicy" information but clearly she's not satisfied. Not that I care "I'm done talking about it" I say when she's about to speak again and I see her frown.

"How are you gonna go there?" Well… she does have a point right now cause I have NO IDEA how I'm gonna go but I shrug.

"I'll ask Britt to give me a ride" I answer and finally she leaves me alone. Britt accepts to give me a ride but she says that she won't be able to give me a ride in the morning cause she has _something to do_… Well… with Britt you never know. Maybe Lord Tubbington got in prison again and she has to get him out.

"Tina wake up" I hear Britt's voice and I open one eye "Come on you have to get ready. We have to leave" she almost drags me and I groan.

"Ok, ok I'll get up don't pull me like that" I complain and she finally stops pulling me. When I get ready I see Sugar, Unique, Marley and Britt talking with Kitty.

"You want a coffee?" asks Kitty but I say no. I check my cell phone and I have a new message.

_You need a ride home?_

It's Mike. I smile a little bit. Yes I answer and I send the address. Kitty keeps talking about her role in Grease and that it's very important cause if it wasn't it wouldn't even be in the play when I get a new message.

_I'm waiting for you outside_

"Oh I have to go" I say as I put my coat on.

"You have a ride home?" asks Brittany and I nod.

"Yeap" I answer and I reach for my bag greeting everyone. I open the door and there he is. Handsome as ever. I hear the girls from inside whispering and whistling but I ignore them.

"Hey guys" Mike greets them and they all smile all too kindly "You need help with that?" he signs at my bag and I smile.

"No I'm ok. Bye" I wave one last time as I close the door and walk to his car.

"How was the sleepover?" he asks when we get inside and I smile.

"It was great. Thanks. How was dinner with your parents?"

"Good. As always. Do you want to stop by your house?"

"Yes please" I smile and he nods. By the time we arrive I look at him "You wanna come in?" I ask and he smiles then nods. Of course my mum throws a party the moment she sees him. I get up to get ready and I can hear her AND MY DAD laughing. What is going on here? I really don't understand. I climb down the stairs ten minutes later and everyone looks at me.

"Ready?" asks Mike and I nod.

"Do you want something to eat sweetheart?" asks my mum but I refuse the offer.

"No I'm fine. Let's go. I'll see you later mum. Bye dad"

"Bye Tina" he greets me and then HUGS AND KISSES Mike. Ok someone should be laughing in my face. As we get out of my home I mentally check the list of the things I have to do.

"Everything checked?" he asks me –knowing me too well- and I nod.

BUT it seems that I have ONE MORE problem.

"Tinaaaaa. Oh my god we have a huge problem" Sugar freaks out in front of me the moment I and Mike get in the choir room.

"What is it?" I ask and try to ignore the looks that everyone is giving me and Mike.

"WE HAVE NO RIZZO" says Sugar and my eyes widen.

"Wait. I thought Unique was gonna play Rizzo" Mike speaks before I do.

"Change of plans. His parents won't let him" says Artie and I put my head in my hands.

"Hey we'll find a solution don't worry" says Finn and I take a deep breath. And it hits me. I can play Rizzo. I don't have anything to lose. So I quickly get out of the choir room ignoring everyone's shouts to come back and help them. Nope. I have to fix the dress of Rizzo. What I don't expect is Santana to come and get the part from me. I spent three valuable hours to get the dress fixed and learn the lines only to be told that Santana –who for the record isn't a student here anymore- took Rizzo's part. Yes. You really have to be kidding me.

Ok. Today is Grease time. I am so stressed. I change in my outfit and I can feel my hands trembling.

"Are you nervous?" he asks behind me and I don't have to answer to let him know. Only a look is enough to see I'm nervous like hell "Hey don't worry. Everything is gonna be alright" he tries to calm me down.

"You know what is gonna calm me down?" I ask and I'm sure he does and he nods and I don't wait any more, I don't even think about it twice and I hug him tightly. I love the way his hands embrace me too making me feel like home. We just sit there for a while me breathing when he's breathing, listening to his heart, smelling his cologne, feeling his warmth. I can feel his lips pressed on my temple and I can't help it but smile widely.

"Thanks" I whisper and he rubs my back.

"I'll always be here when you need me. Now take a deep breath and go shine" he kisses my forehead and leaves. I don't move. Oh my god I'm returning to old Tina don't I? It's exactly the same like it used to be. Me being vulnerable and him comforting me and telling me sweet things. No. It was just a moment. I am strong by my own. I'm gonna make it.  
When it's time for my part I take a deep breath. I can't help it so I give Mike one last look only to see him winking at me. And here we go…

Oh my god it was so great. All this energy. I feel so good that I got that part. Seriously even though I was so nervous I felt really good after a couple of seconds.

"Tina that was so good. Congratz girl" says Sugar and I thank her.

"Hey Tina please drag the dresses that way cause Santana's performance is ending in about a minute" I hear Artie say and I nod but he stops me "By the way Tina" he says and I turn to look at him "That was pretty awesome! You were amazing" he compliments me and I smile widely.

"Thanks Artie" I say and I start dragging the stuff when I hear Rizzo's song ending.

"Tina" I hear Mike's voice behind me and I turn around to look at him. I turn again to see some guys taking the dresses away but I don't care that much cause I'm too happy and Mike's speaking to me and I feel like I have butterflies in my stomach "You were incredible as Jan. Finn was right. No one can play this part better than you" he says and I can't help the full grin on my face. I whisper a "Thank you" while my heart is beating fast from excitement and happiness.

"You know this last week I've been thinking…" he says and my face goes a little bit straight cause I think I know what he's gonna say… "Maybe we shouldn't have broken up" Yeap that's what I knew he would say "Maybe it was premature" his face seems so cute right now. But I've promised myself to not fall for his cute faces anymore. So I answer.

"Maybe… But we did" I see him looking at the ground "And it really tested who I am. And I'm liking who I am" I say and he keeps looking in my eyes. I know that he misses me too much. I miss him too. Oh what the hell I'll just tell him "But I miss you too" I say in a trembling voice and I see a little smile appearing in his face "So… we can talk about it" I say shrugging and I feel so relived inside that I actually catch myself laughing at my own words. It literally feels so good. And it feels even better when he takes me in his arms again smiling. It's a small hug but so reassuring. As we pull away –not too much- we still stand close to each other. I can see it in his eyes. HE WANTS to kiss me. And…. I do too. So I start leaning forward.

"Oh my God look at Marley she looks amazing. Thank God you made this extra outfit Tina" I hear Brittany next to me (and she also pulls my sleeve- what's up with her and pulling me?) so I turn to look at Marley who wears the black costume I made.

"You made this?" asks Mike and I nod. He smiles and then it feels so awkward cause we were about to kiss and I don't know if we should try again and Britt is looking at us weirdly so I decide to go away. So then it's the last scene with You're the one that I want and I see Mike looking at me dancing with Jake and I can really imagine him dancing with me like we used to do and singing to each other You're the one that I want and then I get back to reality where the number ends and I see Mike clapping and cheering for us.

We all end up in the choir room listening to the critics about our musical. Mike and I sit away from each other cause it still feels weird after the confession of love and the almost kiss and I just try to pretend like I'm cool and stuff but I still feel myself shaking and I also catch myself thinking about Mike a lot and looking at his direction when I hope nobody's watching. And I'm clapping happily for our success and then feeling bad cause I'm gonna miss Mr. Will and then all emotional cause I look into Mike's eyes and I remember that because of the glee club and because of Mr. Schuester I got to know Mike, date him and love him. Mr. Schuester was the one who always used to pair us in dance numbers. In glee club we both got the chance to declare our love for each other, sing together, laugh and get sad together, be together. Actually Glee club is my home. I gained friends, good friends, a good teacher, a boyfriend that used to be my everything –he still means so much to me but right now I've put myself in front of everyone else- Glee is my LIFE.

I'm really gonna miss Mr. Schuester.

Cause if he leaves… many of my memories are going away too.

Mike seems to understand when I feel right now.

I know this look in his eyes.

He does indeed understand me cause he feels the same.

How do I know?

I just do.

Cause even though I hate to admit it… We used to be one. And we still are…

**Bye guys! Review please to tell me your opinion!**


	8. Chapter 8

**OH MY GOD guys I'm so so sorry! I know I'm horrible but I was studying all that time for the exams and I didn't have time! But now I'm back and I'm gonna FINALLY update the fic! Thanks for being patient! Also! Tike slow-dancing in this episode YAYYY! I know it's not much but it is INDEED something! Ok here's chapter 8 for you my amazing readers/viewers/followers!**

Tina's POV

_This week has been literally crazy. I don't know where to start from. Oh well ok… First we invented a new club. No that's not big news. The big news is that we have to wear costumes. Yeap totally. So everyone has to be a superhero and wear that costume for the whole day. Blaine- nope I better say Night bird- invented this club and made us present ourselves. My contribution to the club went from presenting myself as "Asian Persuasion here. My superpower is being the mistress of manipulation" to texting to Blaine –wrong… it's Night bird- about Kurt, to my assistant informing us about the lost Nationals trophy and me wheeling Artie to the choir room. Yeah and then helping Finn separate Jake from Ryder by saying "I persuade you to stop fighting immediately" and Becky adding "Freeze bitches". Now that I think about it, Finn only thanked Becky. Yeah thanks Finn for counting on me._

_Anyway, so this whole week we've been wearing those costumes. There has been a lot of fighting. Jake and Ryder. Me and Finn for letting Kitty join the Glee club just like that. My objections went from "Don't we all get to vote on her or something" to "Oh well then just call Santana back from Kentucky again cause apparently she is better than anyone who's actually enrolled here" to judging Finn about his idea to sing foreign songs for Sectionals. That was a really bad idea. Really, really bad. His next idea – Dynamic duets- was slightly better. To be honest I have to admit it was an excellent idea even though I told Artie that it still could be horrible._

_So… Ryder and Jake did sing pretty well but then Jake punched Ryder in the face and everyone started freaking out –especially Sugar. Marley and Kitty were the next dynamic duet which went pretty well. After congratulating them Fina started talking about Blaine and not being in a good mood lately and I HAD to add "Boo-hoo get over it it's like a bad Lifetime movie". I had to ok? I couldn't control myself. And then he announced that Blaine is again with the Warblers which made me really sad cause…. Why would Blaine do that? Why would he go with the enemy? It's just not right…_

_Apparently Sam helped him a little bit with his issues and he came back and helped us with the painting we had to do – which for the record turned out to be a huge paint fight. So today Blaine and Sam brought our Nationals trophy back and we were all sitting in the choir room –thankfully in our own clothes- and listening to Sam talking about how they managed to get it back. Blaine then apologized for leaving us –which made me smile cause I JUST KNEW that Blaine is a good friend- and saying how we all are his home. We also thanked Finn for being the leader and we all started clapping happily. I gave Finn the superhero utility belt in which we all put some stuff in there and Finn looked so happy and moved. The school day ended with the group number we did in the auditorium –Some Nights- and getting mentally ready for the days ahead cause let's face it… We have a lot to do so that we can be perfect for sectionals._

_So here I am now… lying on my bed exhausted… To be honest this week –so full of everything- made my lack of Mike bearable. Yeap I'm not afraid to admit that I got used to him these past few days. And now that he's gone again… I kinda miss him. Some days ago we were talking about reuniting but then he got away cause he couldn't stay more and since then we haven't talked. It's frustrating you know. How can he do that to me? From one minute to another he can make me feel stressed for seeing him, happy and excited cause he's looking at me, my heart beating fast cause he smiles at me and then sad, disappointed and alone cause he goes back to Chicago. I don't know… Maybe he's waiting for me to make the move this time… Now that I think about it… He always makes the move to talk to me… Maybe it's my turn?_

It doesn't take me much time to think about it… I am already dialing his number.

_Beep… Beep…_

Why isn't he answering? Should I worry or something?

"_Hey Tee"_

"Um… Hi. Hi Mike" I answer while a wide smile appears in my face.

"_Who's Tee?"_ I hear a feminine voice and I hold my cell phone tighter. So he's with a girl.

"_It's Tina. His ex" _answers a male voice and I hear feminine laughs. So he's with a bunch of girls… I'm pretty sure they are all tall, and have an incredible body and they are perfect ballerinas and…

"_Tee? Are you there?" _I hear Mike's voice and I take a deep breath.

"Yeap I'm here. How are you?"

"_I'm fine. What about you? I'm so sorry I didn't call you earlier but since I got here everything is crazy" _he apologizes and then I hear another male whisper.

"_Put her on speaker Chang"_

"_Umm Tee can you wait a minute please?" _he asks but before I can answer he asks his friends why –as if I can't hear him… Oh Mike… you've always been bad at hiding things from me.

"_To hear her voice. You've been going on the whole semester about this Tina and we have the right to –at least- hear her voice if not see her in person"_

"_Shut up"_ is Mike's answer and he then he speaks again to me "I'm sorry about that"

"Are you sure I'm not bothering you? Is it a bad time or something? Should I call you later?" I ask and when he answers he seems alarmed.

"_Of course not Tee. I missed you"_ he exclaims and I can hear the catcall from the other side of the telephone line. That makes me smile.

"Yeah… I missed you too" I admit and then I hear again the female voice.

"_I thought you said she's his ex. She sounds more like his girlfriend or something"_

"_So what have I missed these days?"_ asks Mike so I ignore the girl's voice and I tell him about what happened "Wow that's a lot of things going on. I can't believe the Warblers did something like that… And… superheroes?" he asks and I laugh.

"Yeah we had to walk around the halls with the costumes just like we did with Gaga week" I roll my eyes and I hear him laughing.

"_Yeah I remember that. That bubble costume…." _He says in a very amusing tone so I just chuckle "_So… Which superhero were you?"_ he asks and I repeat my Asian Persuasion presentation _"Of course you were… You wanted to be that since two years ago"_ he acknowledges and I smile _"Who did you manipulate Asian Persuasion?" _he jokes and I laugh hard.

"I tried to persuade Jake and Ryder to stop fighting but I didn't manage to do it myself" I say and he laughs.

"_They're still fighting? Oh my God they're never gonna stop"_

"Actually I think that from now on they will be getting along very well" I say and I can picture him nodding "Um… I have to go actually. So…"

"_Ok thanks for calling. I hope we will talk soon"_ he responds and I can say he's a little bit disappointed I'm hanging up.

"Um… Mike?"

"_Yes?"_

"Will you… will you come back for Thanksgiving?"

"_I'm not sure yet… Do you want me to come?"_ he asks and I nod.

"Actually… I do" I admit and I KNOW FOR SURE he has a huge grin on his face…

"_Then I guess it's settled" _

"Okay. See ya"

"_Bye Tee"_

Ok so I guess I will spend Thanksgiving with Mike this year too. We shouldn't ruin the tradition right?...

**I know it's short but I promise that I will update soon! Also a huge thanks to my new followers and the ones who favorite the story! You guys rock! See ya soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guysssssssssssssssss wacha doing? I hope everyone's fine! I want to thank all my new followers cause you guys rock! Also thanks to you guys who reviewed the last chapter! Ok this one is gonna have a whole Mike Chang's point of view yayyyy! I decided to do this Mike's POV cause I wanted to show his feelings since I always show Tina's. Ok! That's it from me! Here's chapter 9 for you! Enjoy!**

**Mike's POV**

"Mike! Come on! Hurry" I hear Santana and she's suddenly dragging me to the auditorium. Yeap it's a reunion. When we enter the auditorium we see Quinn and Puck so we follow their lead. I gotta thank Tina again for those singing lessons. They really paid out. Mercedes and Finn join us and we're all singing together. And as Quinn says we're all home for the holidays. Just like we promised. Puck proposes a group hug and then everyone starts talking about how they're doing. That's when my cell phone rings. I have a message.

From Tina

When are you coming back? :-)

That brings a smile on my face. I excuse myself and get out of the auditorium. I walk the halls and stop outside the choir room. I find Marley looking at my friends. I greet her quickly but then my eyes focus on Tina. She is dancing and singing cheerfully. Best view ever! I walk in the choir room and sign to everyone to not comment my appearance and I stand right behind her.

"That's a great song" I comment and she quickly turns around grinning.

"You're already here?" she asks and hugs me. I see Sam winking at me and I roll my eyes.

"Yeap. And not only me. The rest of us are in the auditorium"

"When you say the rest of us?" asks Joe and I smile.

"Puck, Mercedes Santana and Quinn"

"Oh my god Quinn is here? Oh my god I can't believe it" cheers Kitty while Brittany is already running to the auditorium followed by Sugar. I then realize that I'm still holding Tina in my arms and we break apart laughing. I guess she missed me as much as I did.

"When did you arrive?" she asks and I shrug.

"A couple of hours ago. I barely managed to say hello to my parents cause Santana literally dragged me out of my house to come here"

"You came with Santana?" she asks and is it my imagination or I detect a slight jealous tone in her voice?

"No I came alone but she knew I would come back and she decided to make me give her a ride" I chuckle and Tina smiles too but then her face becomes concerned "What is it?" I ask preoccupied and she sits on a chair.

"Well… if I knew you would come I wouldn't have made plans…" she says and I sit next to her.

"Oh don't worry we will have a lot of time to spend together. I'm staying here for more than five days" that makes her cheer up.

"Great. Ok i'm going to see the guys too are you coming?" she says and I nod following her.

The guys decide that we should have a graduate reunion so now we're a t Breadsticks joking and having fun. I currently have my arm around Santana but it's just friendly… You know… We're friends. Although I don't know what Tina would do if she could see this….

"Has anybody heard from Kurt or Rachel?" asks Santana and I remember what Tina has told me about them.

"I know that Blaine's been texting but Kurt won't text back" I answer and everyone talks about them till Finn asks us to help him for Sectionals. Which we clearly are going to do… Man… It's so good being back home.

The next day all the graduates are standing in the choir room facing the glee members. Finn goes on saying we are legends –clearly over saying it- but I catch Tina grinning at me and clapping happily. Then Puck is talking about how we're going to give them our awesomeness and Finn pairs us up. He gets me paired with Ryder. He's a good guy. I wanted to be paired up with Tina but she's not a freshman and she clearly doesn't need any help. She knows exactly how to deal with competitions. She's born to do it. She's a star.

I sit next to Ryder –behind Tina- and she turns a little bit to give me a smile so I give her back a smirk. While being here I am trying hard to look cool and I try to pay attention to what my friends say but my mind is full of Tina. Her beautiful hair reaching her back, her body that I so missed. _Focus Mike don't lose control_. Finn goes on about Marley and Blaine having a duet and for showstopper they will do Gangnam Style.

"And Mike said he could easily show one of our guys how to do the dance number" Finn's voice takes me out of my thoughts and I slightly frown.

"I did?" I ask and I she Tina's shoulders move which means she's chuckling.

"Crap, I uh I kinda forgot to ask you about that" he says making me nod but then goes on with "but one of our guys is gonna have to take the lead with Britt so… who's gonna be?" And then Sam gets up and starts dancing and- ok I think I see Tina dancing to the rhythm and pointing at him which is not good- Last year he put his arm around her what if he likes her? Oh my god I'm being paranoid. Big breath. Ok.

So I DID help the guys with the dancing and we picked Ryder so now I walk down the halls of Mc Kinley. I see that the Unholy Trinity is back. I see Marley passing by –she looks kinda pale.

"Hey are you ok?" I ask and she nods.

"Uh yeah. Totally! Bye" she says and runs away. As everyone begins to empty the choir room I lean on the wall waiting for Tina. She finally comes out after a minute.

"Hey" I greet her and she smiles.

"Hey. I thought you had left" she says and I go in the choir room again and she follows me confused.

"Nuh… I had practice with the guys. And… I have some great news" I turn to look at her and she leans on the piano.

"You found the new boy-dancer?" she asks and I nod.

"We did… But that's not the big news" I answer and she frowns but still waits for me to speak "Let's just say… that your dream is gonna be true" I propose and she seems even more confused making me chuckle. I approach her slowly and look in her eyes "Guess who's having the lead part in Gangnam Style" I say and at first she looks at me questioningly but then her face turns serious.

"Is it me?" she whispers and I laugh nodding yes. She seems too shocked. She doesn't talk or move. Is she even breathing?

"Tina?" I ask concerned but then her serious face is full of joy and happiness. And yes… she's crying "No please don't cry you're gonna be great you know that"

"I can't believe it" she says hugging me and I hug her back "This is so great I can't even…. Oh my god I'm so happy" she says in tears and I rub her back but then she freezes.

"What?" I ask and the serious expression is again on her face.

"I don't know the lyrics. I have to learn the lyrics. OH MY GOD the lyrics are in Korean. I don't speak Korean. What am I gonna do?" she starts freaking out and I try to calm her down. I put my hands on her shoulders and look in her eyes.

"Hey look at me. Everything's gonna be fine. You'll kill it. You can start now with the lyrics and then we will do the choreo and everything's gonna be fine"

"What if I mess up?"

"You won't! You know that already. Now come on. We're gonna print the lyrics of the song and we'll learn them together" I say and she smiles and then my hand is in hers and we walk out of the choir room together.

"How did you find out anyway? No one told me anything" she says and I shrug.

"Finn told me at practice. He wouldn't hide such a thing from me" I say and she chuckles. So after we print the lyrics we go home –her home actually- and start practicing. Her parents are not home so we're basically alone…

"This is so hard" she literally shouts and I smile.

"Yes it is…. But you have to keep trying" I answer and she rolls her eyes.

"I don't even understand what it says. And some parts are so hard to pronounce"

"Who said success is easy?" I ask and she huffs.

"You're right. But I just don't get it"

"Relax. Take a deep breath. If you want we can search for the translation of the song so that you know what it says exactly"

"Kay" she answers and googles it. I have to admit I kinda missed how stressed she gets every time she has to sing something. It's cute…

"Ok great. I know what it says now but I still can't pronounce it" she complains and I get up from her bed.

"How about a little break?" I offer and she nods "You wanna do some of the choreo to get you ready for the real rehearsal?"

"Yes please. I still don't get some of the steps"

"Ok here we go" I say and start dancing. I help her with some steps and I see she sings with the song.

"Okay I think I have this. Can I go back to the singing?" she asks and I nod. I excuse myself and go down to the kitchen. I can hear her singing and I smile. Her beautiful voice is feeling the house. Such a delight. So… we've been here for hours rehearsing and stuff… so I guess she's hungry… I better make some sandwiches. I know where all the stuff is. I've stayed alone with Tina in this house a lot… Ahem we had many… sleepovers when her parents were away. So when I finish preparing the food I grab two bottles of water and go upstairs. Tina is still singing but when I get in the room she speaks without looking at me.

"What took you so long?" she asks but then she turns around and sees me with the sandwiches and I can say she is really happy that she's gonna have a break.

"Hungry?" I ask and she nods.

"Thanks. I need this so much" she exclaims and takes a big bite from the sandwich.

"We haven't done it since ages" I comment and she eyes me.

"What?"

"This… You know… Eating at your bedroom. You singing. Us dancing…" I say but I can see that her mind went to… other stuff.

"Oh yeah it's been months…" she says at last and we keep eating in silence "How long are you staying?" she asks trying to make conversation.

"I don't know yet. I guess I'll go back after Sectionals. I mean not the day of Sectionals but some days after…" haven't we made this conversation again?

"Great… I'm pretty sure your parents are very happy about that"

"Yeah you know… my mum always complains that she misses me but she understands…"

"Hmmmm"

"Um when are your parents coming back?" I ask and she takes another bite then talks.

"Don't know. But they said they're gonna be very late"

_Very late._

_Very late._

_Stop it Mike._

"Cool" I answer. Geez this is the worst answer I could give.

"You know… I really wanna thank you for all you're doing for me. I mean… you know helping me with the song, the choreo, the competition in general…"

"I don't do anything Tee… I'm just giving you a little bit courage to move on"

"This is the most important thing I need" she whispers and I look in her eyes –which are very close to mine. When did we even get so close to each other- and then I look at her lips which part and make me wanna kiss her and never let her go. I can see she wants it too so I lean forward and lightly press my lips on hers. It's weird how my heart beats so fast that I feel like it fills the whole room. But then Tina's arms are around my neck and she puts her hands in my hair and I lay on top of her with my hands finding her hips. It's a passionate kiss we wanted to give since the day we first saw each other after the break up. Our breaths are getting heavier and quicker and I feel dizzy cause my body is pressed against hers, her hands move to touch my body –especially my abs which are the best part for her- and I shiver at her touch and ask permission with my tongue to enter her mouth which she eagerly does and then all of the sudden she's on top of me making my favorite (as I call them) little-Tina-noises as I kiss her neck. I have in my arms the most amazing girl in the world, the one that I let go and it was the biggest mistake I did in my whole life. But here I am with her trying to enjoy every part of her. I put my hand in her hair bringing her face close to mine and pressing my lips again against hers with passion and want. God loves me…

Or not.

"Are those keys?" I hear Tina asking but I'm too busy kissing her neckline that I don't give her much attention. When she shoves me back is when I realize that someone has just gotten in the house. I look in her eyes and as realization hits me in the head my eyes goggle and I start fixing my hair as she fixes her clothes. That's when Tina's dad gets in the room.

"Hey Tina how are you? Oh hi Mike I didn't know you were back" he greets me and I nod smiling.

"Yeah I came yesterday. I'm here to help for Sectionals"

"That's great. Oh I see you are already eating? Ok I'm gonna leave you two alone" he says but leaves the door open. What he says is clear: No funny business. I can see Tina from the corner of my eyes giggling and I chuckle. Tina's mum comes seconds later to greet me.  
I leave a couple of hours later and Tina accompanies me to the door.

"I'm sorry about... you know earlier. They DID tell me they were gonna be late" she smiles and I laugh.

"It's ok Tina. Don't worry. So I guess I'm gonna see you tomorrow?" I say and she nods. I know she wants to practice more so I give her a warning look "No more practice today. Just sleep. You need energy for tomorrow. It's gonna be a difficult day"

"Okay I won't practice any more. I promise"

"Great. Okay… Goodnight" I say and she comes closer to give me a kiss very, very close to my lips. Then she smiles and goes in her house. This girl is gonna get me crazy.

The next day I wake up and I prepare myself for school. Ok not really. I'm not going to school to study but I'm gonna help the guys rehearse Gangnam Style. And I'm gonna see Tina too. That's the best part. When I arrive I see that all the seniors except from Queen are there. I start showing the choreo when Tina walks in the room running.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry for being late" she shouts and I chuckle.

"We just began. Where were you? No don't answer. I know. You were practicing" I say and she shrugs which makes me smile.

We continue with the choreography for the next couple of hours. I show the choreography to the guys and ask for help from Tina for some parts where there has to be a couple.

"Someone must have spent a lot of time together yesterday" comments Puck and I eye him meaningfully.

"Wanky" comments Santana and I see Tina rolling her eyes. When it's finally time for break I sit on the ground next to Ryder.

"Hey hey this is not the right step" I say -getting up again- to Joe and Sugar who are still dancing. I see Santana talking with Marley and -are those some kind of medicines in her hands? - I show Sugar the right step and then I hear Tina's voice.

"You never stop do you?" she says and I shrug smiling.

"We're not sitting here lady. You have to be at your best"

"I know… You know I've managed to somehow remember the lyrics to the song"

"That's great! See? I told you you were gonna make it. You wanna sing while dancing?"

"I… uh… I don't know. Ok" she says a little surprised and I call the break over so we can start rehearsing again.

"Okay. So we're gonna start again but this time Tina's gonna sing. No more PSY"

"You managed to learn the lyrics?" I hear Sugar asking Tina and Tina nodding shyly.

So this is how it goes. She starts singing and we are rehearsing the choreography. I give them some little corrections even to Tina but she catches up quickly. She gives me little looks every time I pass next to her and I smirk. And like that…..

Comes the day of Sectionals and Thanks giving.

"You got this ok? You will shine up there" I say and I try to calm her down cause she is shaking.

"I don't wanna screw up" she says worryingly and I take her hands in mine.

"You won't. You will be perfect. You are so ready for this Tina believe me" I say but before I can say anything else she hugs me tightly and I hug her back kissing the top of her head.

"Are we interrupting something?" I hear Mercedes' voice and I see my friends getting in the choir room.

"No we're just having a little freak out here and we're trying to calm down" I joke and Tina slaps my chest making everyone laugh. She takes a big breath and nods.

"Ok I'm ready. I can do this" she says and Mercedes hugs her taking her by the side and giving her courage. I turn to Ryder for some last minute encouragement –not that he needs it he seems pretty fine- and then Puck goes on about having a date after Sectionals. Tina is now sitting in the corner and I see Blaine smiling at her and Tina smiling back at him. When Marley and Wade/Unique come in the choir room she explains what the show circle is and then we're all praying and cheering. I give Tina a wink and she smiles back. When we're about to split Tina comes towards me and I give her a quick hug again.

"You know what to do" I say and she nods. I plant a little kiss on her forehead with both my hands cupping her face. She closes her eyes at the kiss and the smiles sweetly.

"Thank you" she says and I nod. Then she's off to go with the rest of the New Directions to their seats and I follow my friends who are already sitting on their seats.

"So… you're back?" asks Mercedes the moment I sit and I move my head negatively.

"Nope… we are… how can I say it. We are offering strength to each other"

"That's bullshit" she says and I laugh "Get the girl already"

"I don't want to put pressure on her 'Cedes"

"What pressure are you talking about? She's dying to be with you"

"I don't know…" I say and look at Tina who's sitting some seats away.

"Well you better find out quickly cause the girl won't last for long"

"What do you mean? Did you two talk and you're telling me she already has her eyes on someone else?" I start to freak out but she rolls her eyes and huffs.

"No Mike we didn't talk but it's clear she does want to get back with you. But if you don't do any move quickly she might get all stubborn and mulish and then it might be late. Oh it's starting" she says and I first have a serious expression on my face but I try not to think about Mercedes' words and enjoy Sectionals. The judges get announced and we first see the Warblers then the other competitors. And without noticing how time passed the curtain falls and I know it's time for our performance and my heart is beating fast like I'm the one who's competing. I know that behind the curtain everyone is really stressed. I imagine Tina being nervous and rubbing her hands nervously and shaking from fear but I know she's strong and she will be ok. When she gets on stage it feels like the whole world lights up. Gangnam style feels like paradise with her in it. She winks and I smile at how amazing her smile and her moves are. Wait I thought that Ryder was the male lead-dancer. Why is Jake dancing in his position? Oh but he's great. No Mike focus on Tina. Look at this amazing human being. She has so much confidence. She is so flawless. Right there she is fulfilling her dream.

But fate seems to have another opinion cause her whole dream goes out of reach… By Marley fainting on stage.

**That was loooooooooooooooong! I hope you liked it! I had so much fun writing it! Bonus Tike for you! See ya next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Quick update for you! One more time I have to thank all of you for your amazing reviews and all the new follows and favorites you guys are amazing thank you so much! It's incredible how much love I'm getting! So here is chapter 10 for you (episode 9 of glee). This one follows the usual row of Tina's POV. Enjoy!**

**Tina's POV**

Confetti is still falling on us. I'm… frozen on the stage. M-Marley is on the floor. She… fainted? In front of everyone? I blink and my brain starts working again so I slowly move my legs and I reach all the others that circle Marley on the floor. I look at the audience who's shocked too and I feel tears filling my eyes. No Tina stop. Be strong. This is not over. I see that everyone stands up and carries Marley away from the stage. I follow them without really paying attention to where we're going. It… it seems like we're going to the choir room. Unique shouts at us that Marley needs room and space to breathe. My mind spins and I remember that I have some Halloween candy in my locker. Before I can do anything Blaine throws a juice at Sam and Marley drinks it. I now see that all the graduates are here too but my vision is too blurry to find out where Mike is. Mr. Schuester suggests we return to the stage and I almost start walking but coach Sylvester comes in the choir room and announces that the Warblers won.

_ .Won._

A chill runs my body and my vision becomes blurry again. My mouth opens to say something… but I don't have anything at all to say. I catch Mike looking at me sadly. This is it.

We lost.

Before I can understand it I'm moving. I'm out of the choir room going… I don't know where but I need immediately air. When I reach the door I get out of the school and the cold air hits my face. And that's when I start sobbing. I don't know how much time I'm sitting here. I'm shivering from the cold and the hot tears that come out of my eyes are the only warmth for me. Except the two warms arms that wrap around me a second later.

"Tina what are you doing here? You're gonna get cold. I've been looking for you everywhere. Come here" it's Mike's voice and then my face is buried in his chest and the sobs start again "Come on Tee we have to go inside. You're gonna catch a cold"

"I don't care" I whisper and his one hand caresses my hair.

"Tee" he starts but I interrupt him looking at him.

"Don't you dare say everything is gonna be ok. Cause you know it's not gonna be" I say while tears run down my cheeks.

"Tina it is gonna be ok"

"How?" I ask and he kisses my forehead.

"Maybe the judges will see what happened and they'll decide a callback"

"This is not happening Mike. It's over. Everything is over" I shout getting up and climbing down the stairs of Mc Kinley.

"Tee where are you going?" he asks catching my hand.

"Home" I answer with a throaty voice.

"Ok just... wait a minute. If you don't want to go inside just let me get your things and your coat and we can go home" he pleads and I exhale deeply then nod.

"Hurry" I say and he is already running inside. One minute later he's out of school and he puts the coat on my shoulders but takes the keys from my hands "What are you doing?" I ask him as he reaches the driver's side.

"I'm not gonna let you drive in this condition Tina. Get in the car"

"My condition is fine. Gimme the keys" I say but he gives me his usual –don't be ridiculous- look and I give up getting in the passenger's seat. He drives me home and in the whole ride he looks at me every five seconds.

"You want me to come in?" he asks when we arrive and I shrug. Of course he comes with me and lets me go immediately to my room explaining to my parents what actually happened. When I reach my room I close the door and sit on my bed. I don't bother taking my clothes off and I just hug my pillow tightly.

When I wake up I'm in Mike's arms and my face is resting on his chest. Didn't he go home last night? I guess not. I get up trying not to wake him up and get in the bathroom. I shower quickly and clean the makeup I didn't yesterday. When I get out of the bathroom he's still asleep so I take some clothes to change and put new makeup on my face. I let my hair dry and curls are already making their appearance in my hair.

"Good morning Tee" I hear him say while he's still lying on the bed. I try to smile but I fail.

"Good morning" I answer and he looks at me suspiciously.

"Are you ok?" he asks and I shrug. When he exhales deeply I get out of the room and reaching the kitchen I make myself some coffee.

"You want some?" I ask cause I feel him watching me from the corner.

"Yeah sure" he answers and I nod "So…" he starts but I move my head negatively.

"I don't want to talk about it Mike" I say and he frowns.

"You always used to talk about things like that with me"

"Perfect tense. I used to do so. I've changed Mike. I'm not the same"

"Well… I think it would make you good to talk about it"

"I think it wouldn't"

"Why are you so negative?" he seems annoyed but so am I.

"Why are you so persistent?" I ask but and he looks at me weirdly.

"Cause I want to help you"

"I don't need any help" I say through my teeth cause I don't want to wake up my parents with my shouts.

"Fine. I just wanted to make things better"

"Things are not getting better Mike. Get down from the big cloud you're living and see what's happening. Everything is over. Things are not good. And they're not gonna get better. And stop getting on my nerves" I spit out and he looks very angry cause he gets up from the seat he is sitting on and looks at me with a murderous look.

"Ok if that's what I'm doing I guess I should leave to… stop getting on your nerves" he says in a sarcastic tone and I roll my eyes.

"Fine"

"Fine" and with that he takes his jacket and gets out of my house. The old Tina would start crying or kick her foot on the ground for the dumbness she had down. I don't. I just stay there and try to calm down. I drink the coffee I prepared and prepare my things in a hurry cause I'm kinda late.

Things seem to get worse as they day progresses cause it seems that coach Sylvester took over the choir room for her Cheerios practice. Great. So here we are now sitting in a completely empty choir room with no glee club and… that's it. No more Glee. I'm furious actually and I don't care that everybody says I'm bitchier this year CAUSE CLEARLY SOMEONE HAS TO TELL THE TRUTH HERE and not hide behind their finger so I don't regret any of my next words.

"Can I just say what everyone is thinking? This is Marley's fault. New Rachel my butt. I knew Rachel Berry, I was friends with Rachel Berry and you Marley are no Rachel Berry" and I'm happy that Artie agrees with me adding "Preach" cause I need to know that someone share's my pain.

And let me just say that WE ARE NOT going to perform for whatever reason Finn wants us to. I mean… We're losers. Again.

"I love to sing and dance as much as anybody but without a competition it's hard to get motivated" I say sadly and Finn goes on about how we're gonna win next year. And here's the question spoken by Sam.

"What about us who won't have a next year?"

When the "meeting" with Glee club ends I find myself walking alone the Mc Kinley halls. _If Mike was with me right now like he used to be every time I needed him I wouldn't feel so bad…. Maybe I shouldn't have talked to him like that. Maybe I was too harsh. Well… he was persistent too. It's not only my fault. _So what am I gonna do now? I'm so used to glee club. How am I going to fill my time? Maybe… I guess I should find a new club to join.

"Ouch" I say hitting on someone hardly.

"Watch it loser" a cheerio says to me and I look at the ground. Some time ago I used to friends with some of them. I was on the winners side. Now I'm a loser again.

Well… I can change that.

I see Blaine at his locker and I approach him. His is a good friend. He can help me. I guess…

"Hey Blaine" I say and he turns to smile at me sadly.

"Hey Tina. Can you believe we don't have a glee club anymore? I was so used to it"

"I know. But we can be part of another club… We can't spend our last year without being part of a club you know…"

"You have something in mind?" he says smiling lightly and I nod.

"We can join the Cheerios" I say and his expression is priceless. His mouth is wide open so are his eyes and he can't say a word "Surprised?" I ask and he blinks nodding.

"I mean.. The Cheerios? How did you even think of that?" he says and taking him by the hand I lead him away from his locker.

"Why not? I mean... Kurt had joined the Cheerios some years ago" I say and his eyes lighten up at the reference of his ex boyfriend.

"Yeah I know but… Do you think Sue is gonna let us?" he asks and I shrug.

"We can try… So… Are you in?" I say excitedly and he exhales deeply.

"It's not that bad idea… Well… I guess we can try" he says and a wide smile appears on my face.

"Thank you Blaine thank youuuu" I give him a quick kiss on the cheek surprising him.

"It's ok Tina" he says smiling and we get out of school.

Mike hasn't called me today. He must be still mad. Well… He will get over it I guess. I just hope it will before he goes back to Chicago. Tonight I sleep thinking about how Sue is gonna react when we will tell her we wanna join the Cheerios.

"You ready?" asks Blaine the next day and I nod. He knocks the door of coach Sylvester's office and we get in.

"What are you glee-addicts doing here?" she asks and I try hard not to roll my eyes.

"We came to ask you something" I take the courage to speak and she looks at me.

"You're Asian number 1. The one who used to stut-"

"My name is" is start but she interrupts me.

"Tina Cohen Chang. I know. I'm actually disappointed you didn't accept that change in your name I attempted two years ago"

"Tina Cohen Loser? I don't think it fits me" I say and she raises her eyebrow.

"What is it that you want?" she asks and starts exercising.

"We wanna join the Cheerios" says Blaine and she signs us to see down.

"Uh-oh" I whisper and Blaine seems afraid too.

A quarter later we are out of her office with Cheerios uniforms on our hands.

"We did it" I say and Blaine seems surprised too.

"Yeah we did" he answers and we smile at the same time.

"I guess we should change" I propose and we head to the bathrooms.

When I change and my hair is up in a ponytail I look at myself in the mirror. I'm a Cheerio. Wow. I'm really part of the Cheerios. The bathroom's door opens and the girl that hit me yesterday comes in.

"Why are you in a Cheerio uniform loser?" she asks and I look her in the eyes –and please don't stutter Tina cause I'm gonna punch you… I mean myself… I mean… Whatever.

"I joined the Cheerios. So if I am a loser you're a loser too" I respond and I see her shocked expression.

"You can't join the Cheerios" she says and I turn to look myself at the mirror and fix my ponytail and then look at her again.

"Hmmm oh yes. I can. Watch me" I say in her face and get out of the bathroom without looking again at her. I find Blaine outside.

"How is it?" I ask and he looks at me with a smile on his face.

"It suits you" he answers and I smile.

"You too. Should we get going?" I ask and he nods. While we walk the halls of Mc Kinley I catch some of the students looking at us in confusion but I try to ignore that. That's when we see Artie and –What is he wearing?

"Oh hell no" he says and I look at him confused.

"What happened to you?"

"I joined the marching band" he says like it's completely natural "What happened to you?" he asks and Blaine answers that we joined the Cheerios. Artie asks suspicious if Sue let us and I answer honestly that it was way easier than we thought it would be. As it seems Jake and Ryder joined the basketball team and Unique joined the Mc Kinley floor hockey team. I express my confusion cause I really didn't know our school had so many clubs but then Joe comes to confirm there is another one –the Inter faith paintballing or something like that. Like Blaine says… All of us have moved on. It's true. When one dream is being destroyed forever you have to catch something strong to hold on to. Finn is a big problem though… We have to tell him some time.

Well when I said "some time" I seriously didn't mean three hours later. But somehow we got dragged in the auditorium where we are now and Finn is looking at us like we are UFOs.

"I can't believe it's been like what… two days that you've all gone and completely separate in totally insane directions" he says pointing at me. What? What was I supposed to do? Sit and wait… for what?

"We lost Sectionals" I tell him annoyed "Our season is over. You can't be upset that we moved on. It's the healthy thing to do"

And ok maybe it's not ok to take orders from Sue Sylvester but I can't stay idly. And then Finn goes on about rehearsing on Friday night and of course Marley has to say she will be there and – is she doing it on purpose? How does she expect not to be attacked by me when she says things like that?

"Yeah we'd all be here if you hadn't face planted at Sectionals"

"Tina enough"

That's what Finn says.

And .BETRAYED.

Betrayed by my own friend. Who's attacking me when he clearly knows that I am right and IT IS Marley's fault. And I'm really disappointed in him so I look at him blankly and then leave the auditorium without a second thought. As I get out I try hard to fight tears back. It's not fair ok? Why nobody understands me? It was my biggest opportunity. And I've lost it from some stupid naive girl who fainted cause she wasn't eating when she should have done so. If it was my fault I would admit it. But I would know –just like Rachel when she chocked on her Nyada audition- that it was MY ENTIRE FAULT. But it's not. Ok?

As I step in the choir room where we now have practice I see it's empty so I wait for everyone. I decide I can warm up by my own so I start doing exercises. Blaine steps in the choir room but I avoid his look.

"Don't be mad at him ok? He just had a big dream about leading the New Directions" he says sitting beside me.

"That doesn't mean he can run our lives like he wants to" I answer and Blaine gives me a sad look "Ok I know he had a big dream –so did I- but now it's over. The faster he understands it the faster he will move on"

"I know… It's just sad" he says and I don't answer "Are you gonna go on Friday?" he asks and I move my head negatively.

"Are you?" I ask and he thinks about it for a second then sighs.

"If you're not going I'm not going either"

"If you wanna go then go. I will be fine"

"The fact is that EVERYBODY has to go. Not just two or three of us"

Our discussion ends cause Sue and a bunch of cheerleaders get in the choir room. When coach Sylvester sees us she smirks evilly.

"What are former glee club members doing?" she asks and that's how practice starts.

Friday today. We have practice with coach Sylvester and OH MY GOD she's kicking our butt. I still haven't spoken with Mike. I think I should call him when practice is over. Or not… Cause he is just calling me.

"Hey" I answer and smile a little bit.

"Hey Tina. I just called you to tell you I'm leaving earlier. They want us to do a group choreo at college and I have to get back to meet with the guys"

"Oh" is the brilliant answer I give him.

"I'm leaving today. Actually in two hours and I wondered if you wanted to say goodbye…"

"Oh sure. But… Crap I have practice with coach Sylvester"

"What practice?" he asks confused and I clear my throat.

"I… I joined the Cheerios with Blaine" I answer and for a second he doesn't answer back.

"The…. Cheerios? Since when?" he says after a second.

"It's been three days now" I answer and I lean on my locker.

"Wow. I don't know what to say. Ummm… Well can't you just.. you know… miss this practice and come see me?" he asks and I bite my lip. I can't do that. If I start missing practice that early she might kick me out of the Cheerios. And I won't have a club to be a member of anymore… Shit "Uh I'm sorry Mike but you know how Sue is. She won't accept it" I say and hear him taking a deep breath.

"Kay Tina if being a Cheerio is so much more important than seeing me I guess you should stay there" he answers in a harsh tone. It's the first time he talks to me like that.

"Mike… come on you know that-"

"Don't bother Tina. Bye" he says.

And the telephone line goes off.

Did someone stub me with a knife? Cause that's how I feel right now.

"Tina are you ok?" I hear Blaine's voice beside me and I gulp. I just nod. I don't trust my voice "Are you sure?" he asks again and I nod one more time. No I'm not ok. Why does Mike behave like that? I don't get it. And why is he so furious at me? It's just not right. We always used to love each other and be kind and gentle and… now everything is gone. One more part of my life gone.

What more is that I have to lose?

So as the weekend goes on and my mum still can't believe I have joined the Cheerios I find myself looking at photos of the glee club. Here is a group photo and – oh. It's one with Mike. One we're dancing together. I look at the big smiles that are plastered on our faces and I exhale deeply. We used to be so dreamy and happy.

And I now realize that leaving Glee club means that I leave my family. I leave the place where I can express myself the most. Where I can be happy. So when Finn texts us on Monday to tell us that Rachel won the competition and that he settled a new meeting for the glee club I look at Blaine the same time he looks at me. I nod and he smiles. I return home and change quickly, putting on warm clothes and a beret cause it's snowing and I quickly climb down the stairs of my house.

"You just came back. Where are you going?" asks my mum and I smile at her.

"We have rehearsals with Glee club" I say and I see a smile on her face. When I open the door Blaine is already waiting for me outside and quickly takes my hand leading me to the car.

"We're gonna be late" I say and he smiles.

"Maybe a minute or two"

When we arrive we quickly climb the stairs. I see that Marley and Finn have already started singing so Blaine and I join them. They are both smiling at us. By the time we are in the middle of the song the whole Glee club is reunited and we climb down the stairs reaching the others. Finn hugs me and I see it in his eyes that he regretted talking to me like that so I smile at him. And that's how Glee club comes back.

I wonder what Mike would say about that…

**Wow these last chapters are so big hehe. Good for you I guess hahaha Ok! Reviewwwwww to tell me your opinion about the story. I hope you liked this chapter even though it had aggressive Tike. ALSO!**

**Get ready for the next one cause it's gonna have A HUGE SURPRISE that I don't think any of you thinks it's gonna happen! Bye for now!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello people! How are my fellow readers? I hope everyone is fine and well. Christmas episode yay! Late written but it's never late for a little tike –or almost tike. You'll see why I say that if you read the chapter below.**

_**PLEASE READ**_**  
**

_**Ok so this episode will have something that MIGHT be refuted in the new episodes of glee I still don't know if it will (I'm more afraid about the guilty pleasures episode cause I don't know if Tina actually reveals her guilty pleasure) anyway. So if in the next chapter this information gets refuted –I didn't know they would do such thing so it's not my fault if this story gets a little bit out of the reality that includes Tina and Mike in Lima and Chicago.**_

_**ALSO**__**, this chapter gives a fair reason or pre-reason-explanation for Tina's interest for Blaine. So by the time you end reading this episode you will already have a hint of what is gonna happen in the next chapter –which I'm not sure if it will have THAT MUCH tike but I can't say until it's time to write it.**_

**OK. That's it. Enjoy!**

"Hey Tina" I hear Artie's voice behind me and I turn around smiling at him.

"Hey Artie how are you?" I ask back putting some notebooks in my locker.

"Fine you?" he asks –always so kindly- and I turn to look at him.

"Are you sure you're fine? What's this?" I point at his cheek and he shrugs.

"I had a little accident with the wheelchair yesterday but today I'm fine" he answers but a frown has appeared on my face "Seriously Tina don't worry I'm great. Actually I could really use some friendly time with you right now" he smiles and I smile back.

"You can always have as much friendly time with me as you want Artie. You know that"

"Of course. That's why I mention it" he grins and I roll my eyes.

"What is it?" I ask closing my locker and he shrugs.

"Can we go somewhere less crowded?" he asks and I nod with my head. I am about to start walking but he catches my hand "Uh oh Miss Tina Cohen Chang. Since you provide me your so much needed from me friendship I will offer you a full ride to the library. Sit on my legs" he says and I look at him with eyes wide open. He smiles at my shocked face and pats his legs "Come on now Tina we've done this before" he says. _Yes when we were together. Three years ago _"Just friends Tina I'm not trying to do anything else" he adds and I blush a little bit.

"It's not that Artie… I uh it's just that…"

"Tina you won't hurt me. I don't feel my legs remember?" he asks and I feel really bad about this mention so I sit on his legs without another thought and put my hands around his neck. Seems like old times except this is friendly and we both know it. He wheels us around the halls of Mc Kinley fast making me laugh and hug his shoulders tighter. He laughs too and – oh my god we seem pretty stupid right now don't we? But I don't care that much. I'm having fun and it's been a lot of time since I laughed that much. When we reach the library we greet the librarian who looks at us like we're completely crazy. When I get up from his legs I sit opposite him and he exhales.

"Yesterday after I fell, Finn took me to the nurse to see my scratches" he starts and I nod "While waiting for my parents to come I fell asleep… And I saw a really weird dream" he says skeptically and I frown.

"Like… a kind of nightmare?" I ask and he seems confused.

"Well sorta. Although it wasn't this kind of nightmares where a psycho hunts you" he says and I chuckle "No it was more like a bad dream with a lot of meaning" he says and I wait for him to explain more "Well I was really really mad you know. Because of my wheelchair…"

"No Artie not again…"

"Well it's not like it's something that I can forget. I am coping with all these every day" he defends himself and then takes a deep breath "Well anyway. I was really mad and all but then in this dream… Everything changed. In my dream… I was walking" he says and I smile melancholically at him. He knows why. We both know. It's not the first time he dreams he's walking. He used to do so when we were together. It's a dream that unfortunately won't come true.

"What's bad with you dreaming you can walk? I mean… it's not the first time" I say and he shakes his head negatively.

"Well this time everything was different. While I had no chair… there was no Glee club either"

"Wait… no Glee club?" I say shocked. If Glee club didn't exist… I wouldn't be what I am now.

"Yeah… You were the first one I spoke to" he says and I smile "But… it wasn't you" he says and I raise one eyebrow "I mean it was not the Tina you are now. You were still a goth girl…"

"Oh" I say but I don't know what else to comment.

"I found you in the hallway, I called your name and asked you if you could believe it –the fact I was walking. And you answered like that: B-believe w-what?"

"I was stuttering?" I ask shocked. I haven't stuttered –fake stuttered- since four years ago. That's weird…

"Hell yeah. I was surprised too so I asked you why you were stuttering again. And then Rory appeared"

"Rory?" I ask more surprised. Ok this dream is so weird.

"Yes. And he said that you were still stuttering cause you actually never stopped"

"Why?"

"Cause we never became friends. Glee club never existed" he says softer and I frown.

"That's it?" I ask and he laughs.

"It's way more than just this" he points out and then tells me the rest of his story.

"Wait you saw Mike too?" I ask and he nods.

"Yeah he was bullying Kurt with Puck, Finn, Sam, Ryder and Jake"

"Ok this is stupid Artie. You know Mike would never bully Kurt or anyone else. Your dream is a mess"

"It's just a dream relax Tina"

"I know. I'm sorry it's just… you know he would never do that"

"Of course I do Tina. Can I continue please?" I let him continue and there comes the part where we are all gathered in the choir room and Artie sings for us "We even danced! Well not exactly. I just moved your hands while you were sitting on a chair and then I started dancing all around the room and everyone was looking at me like I was a UFO. And Finn called my performance gay" he said offended making me laugh at his face. He continues the story and I try to pay attention to all these things he's saying but my mind wanders to Mike.

He would never hurt anyone. He never was that kind of guy. He was always a smart, timid boy –now a man- who always tried his best to make everyone happy. He always took Kurt's side when Puck was offending him or something like that. But I don't know what bothers me the most. The fact that he was presented as a "bad" guy or the fact that if there was no Glee club I wouldn't have a single chance on having him mine –at least for two and a half years. If we couldn't get to know each other better in glee club we wouldn't be friends and we wouldn't even talk in Asian camp or kiss-make out. I remember that yesterday when I got home I reached my desk and put up of the drawer a picture of the glee club when we first started this club. First it was me, Artie, Rachel, Kurt and Mercedes. Then Finn came. Then Puck, Matt, Mike, Santana, Quinn, Brittany. I never really thanked Puck for bringing Mike. Or Mr. Shuester for making this club. I should have done that earlier.

"What I actually realized is that… even though I complain about my chair a lot, it's part of who I am. I guess we people don't understand that some things are meant to be and you have to embrace them. If you make a mistake you should correct it and always remember that in order to be happy you have to make sacrifices too. God decided to sacrifice my legs – not a very functional selection but I'm happy. Even though I lack my legs"

Why is he telling me all these? And why do I have the need to cry? I nod at his words and change the subject quickly.

The next day I'm walking the halls of Mc Kinley when Brittany comes up to me with a thing in a little Santa Claus sock and…

"What's this?" I ask confused. I look at her completely confused about her present and ask her "Brittany what are you doing?" so she goes on about how she bought us all presents before the Mayan apocalypse and the end of the world. What? She can't believe that! This is not the end of the world. She can't believe we have only a couple of days of life. Can she? But Brittany won't leave it pass by so here we are now in the library. She and Sam gathered us here for the meeting of the 2012 Mayan Apocalypse. Geez.

"Wait that's what this is?" I ask trying not to laugh hard. It's not gonna happen how many times do I have to tell them? Then Sam says this:

"Don't worry it's also the last meeting" and I look at him feeling devastated because first only the thought of the fact that this club has its first and last at the same time meeting –because they think that we're not gonna live to have another one – is disturbing and second… Wait! He actually believes it too. He believes the world is gonna end. So Brittany and San invented this club to reveal their true feelings about us. And Brittany starts from me.

"Tina acting is a pipe dream for you and your decision to pursue it as a career is both irresponsible and shocking"

I look at her stunned. OK THIS ACTUALLY HURT Brittany S. Pierce. How can she be so cruel? What she says has nothing to do with reality does it? By the time she ends with Joe I snap.

"Wait a second" I say but Ryder interrupts me.

"This is the worst club ever" OH RYDER I couldn't agree more. And while Marley says that we're not gonna sit listening to them insulting us we all find the way out of the library and I say goodbye at Sam and Brittany in a totally fake and sarcastic wave of my hand. Those guys can be really rude when they want to.

So it's 22 of December. We live! Big news. Brittany and Sam must feel pretty stupid right now. I climb down the stairs and greet my mum.

"You won't eat breakfast?" she asks and I shake my head negatively.

"Where's Dad?"

"Out" she smiles and I look around the house. It's decorated and full of Christmas spirit. I should be happy it's Christmas. But it's just so melancholic. I'm not whining. I'm just used to be with him the past two years. Well it's my fault he's not here these Christmas too. I snapped at him, I preferred Coach Sylvester to him –well not literally but still…- and I didn't even call him after to see if he reached Chicago safely. I'm so stupid.

"Tina" I hear my mother's voice and I get out of my thoughts.

"What?"

"Your phone is ringing"

She's right. Oh my God. It's Mike. Mike is calling. I reach my phone and accept the call.

"Hello?" I say and the voice greets me.

"Hey Tina. Can you please help me with something I want to do?" Oh it's Marley. My current enthusiasm faints and the huge smile that I didn't know I had in my face disappears.

"Hey Marley what's up?" I ask and mum gives me a weird look "Are you sure it was Sue Sylvester? She NEVER helps anyone" I say shocked by coach's Sylvester acts "Oh. Ok fine. White clothes? Ok I guess I can make it. Ok I'll be there. Bye"

"What's up?" asks my mum eyeing me.

"We're gonna perform for coach Sylvester" I answer not sure if this is gonna go ok.

"Good luck with that" she says and I go to prepare myself. When I reach the school I find Ryder and Kitty ready to go inside too.

"Have yourself a merry little Christmas" I sing lightly waiting for the others. It's a quarter later when Sue arrives and we sing for her. Snow is falling above us and I smile spinning around. Sue seems emotionally vulnerable. All this is very pretty. I wish all my other friends were here to see it. They've missed too much…

When I arrive home I go immediately to my room. I open my laptop and check my e-mails. Nothing from him. Ok maybe I should apologize. My behavior wasn't exactly the best these days. I start typing. What should I write? I try this:

_Hey Mike. What's up? We haven't spoken for days. How's the Christmas spirit there?_

No I should… No better not mention that we haven't spoken for days. I re-write it.

_Hey Mike! What's up? How's the Christmas spirit there?_

But this seems too forced. Maybe I should go with:

_Hey Mike! How are things going there? How are you gonna spend Christmas?_

Yeah this is better. And then Artie's words hit me.

"_I guess we people don't understand that some things are meant to be and you have to embrace them. If you make a mistake you should correct it and always remember that in order to be happy you have to make sacrifices too" _that's what he said. Make sacrifices. If you make a mistake you should try to correct it….

I don't know when I started deleted the message or packing my things but a couple of minutes later I have my bag and a little suitcase in my arms and I climb down the stairs quickly.

"Tina?" my mom's voice sounds shocked "Where are you going? Why are you carrying a suitcase?"

"Mum relax. I'm not gonna be home for the next couple of days but don't worry I'll be fine"

"You're not moving a leg unless you tell me where you go"

"I…" I can't find the words. I just have to go. I can't stay here anymore "I… I'm going to Chicago"

"You're driving there with all this snow outside?"

"Mum I'm gonna be fine. I will drive carefully. I won't pass the speed limit and it will take me 4 or 5 hours. I will make it. Please don't forbid me to go. I need to go there. I need to see him" I say and she seems irresolute "Please mum. I don't want to be late"

"Will you promise me that you will call me when you reach him? I'm gonna die from the worry"

"Ok mum thank you so much"

"Are you sure you don't want to wait for dad so he can drive you?" she asks and I reject her proposal.

"I have to go alone" I give her a kiss and a big hug and then get out of the house. I reach my car and put the suitcase in.

"Be careful" I hear my mother shout and I smile at her.

And then I start driving. It's white outside. Everything is covered in snow. I have to drive carefully if I want to arrive at Chicago without injuries. I'm actually pretty excited right now. I'm gonna see him. Maybe it's rushed and maybe he will be too surprised. I don't know if he will accept my appearance there. There's only one way to find out I guess. I put music and start singing along. It's a good way to warm myself. I drive very very carefully and I try to think what I should tell him when I will see him. You know… after I greet him. In my hurry I tried to make myself look as beautiful as I could while packing and checking the way to Chicago. My hair was already curly so I pulled them up in a ponytail but I left a few strands fall on my face. I have changed clothes and now I am wearing a blue blouse and black leggings and my favorite high heeled boots. I didn't bother much for my makeup. I didn't have time and a 5 hour long journey would ruin it anyway.

What am I gonna do? I know where he's living with a new friend of his so I wonder if it will be too awkward if I stay there. What if his friend doesn't like me? Well he will have to like me either he wants it or not. I only have two hours more. My hands are hurting a little bit but my excitement is growing. It's cold again. I understand that I've stopped singing. I don't even know when that happened. And this shiver is clearly not cause I'm cold. Shit I'm freaking out. I should calm down. Ok Tina relax. It's just Mike. And maybe he is mad at you right now but things like that happen. He will take you back. He loves you.

I park outside the address of Mike's house and I take a deep breath. _This is it. You can't stay here forever. Get out of the damn car._ I obey. I get out and reach the door. _Ring the stupid doorbell Tina. _I do so and I wait. And wait. And then the door opens.

"Hello?" says the man in front of me. A shirtless, tall, gorgeous man with abs in front of me. But he's not Mike. This must be his roommate. _Talk Tina._

"I… Hi. Is Mike inside?" I ask and his eyes narrow.

"Uh no. He's still practicing for the Christmas showcase. And you are?" he asks and I gulp looking away from his body.

"I'm just a friend. So… if I go to Joffrey's now I will find him there?" I ask and he nods.

"Yeah sure. They are practicing a lot. Thank God I'm not in this number" he murmurs and I nod.

"Ok thank you. Nice to meet you" I say and leave.

"Wait you didn't tell me your name" he shouts but I'm already in my car driving to find Mike. Once I reach my destination I stop the car. What should I do now? Wait here or go inside? I guess it won't hurt anyone to get in so that I don't freeze to death here. I take another deep breath and get in the building. Ok so now what? I hear music. Ballet music. _Of course you hear ballet music Tina. You're in a ballet school. _I ignore my inner sarcasm and walk straight. I reach a huge room. There are a lot of dancers. This number must be very important. I look around to see if Mike is in here. I walk past the room and the corner of my eye catches sort black hair, big muscles, a sweet smile, eyes burning. I stop immediately. Those are the eyes I'm looking for. That's Mike.

With a girl in his arms.

Ok Tina don't be paranoid. They are dancing together cause they're practicing. He does it all the time. Every day. Ok this thought is even worse. His hands are on her hips. They used to be on my hips. _Shut up Tina. He's a dancer. A dancer touches. You can't dance if you don't touch the other person._ I remember how his touch made me shiver from pleasure. He seems very intent and careful with his moves. He puts her down slowly but then takes her hand in his and pulls her on him.

What? That's a very provoking –must I say- choreography for a Christmas event. His hand travels again on her body and she gives him a little smile right when his hand reaches the small of her back. And- wait a minute please don't tell me that this stroke on the cheek she gave him is in the choreography…. He doesn't smile though. He is serious. They dance covering a big space and then her hands find his chest. And they stay there. They don't move. They just stare at each other.

I look around me and I see I've taken a few steps on the front and I'm close to some girls who are taking a break. Being all "friendly and kind" I ask one of them without even looking at her.

"Who's that?" showing the girl in Mike's hands. Hot tears threaten to leave my face. _Control yourself Tina_.

"Mike Chang duh, the best and hottest in here" she answers eyeing me weirdly.

"Not him. Her" I say whispering cause I can't really speak properly without my voice cracking.

"As much as I hate to admit it she's the best in here too. Perfect match" answers the girl and I bite my tongue. _Perfect match huh_? We used to be a perfect match "Who are you anyway?" she asks but I ignore her. Why are they still looking at each other? I see that the other dancers are still moving around them. And then they stop and a man shouts "Stop" and Mike is too close to her. And she is too close to him. While everyone else relaxes and moves they don't move. Mike looks at her pathetically –can I say- while she looks at him hungrily. Like he's a piece of meat.

"His ex must be very unhappy now" comments a brunette on my right side "How was her name again?"

"Tina Cohen Chang. And it's her fault. She left him" answers a blonde one and I feel the urge to scream.

And then SHE KISSES HIM. It's a small, quick kiss but it is enough to slap me in the face. He doesn't react. The girls next to me murmur jealous because she got to kiss him and they didn't. I am lost in a room where everyone looks at them and I feel so small right now. My heart beats so fast and the tears are running down my face so hot that burn my skin. I see him reacting for the first time, looking on the ground and shaking his head negatively without saying anything. And then his eyes find mine. The world freezes and I really can't imagine what he sees. I don't know what my expression is like. Does he see a girl full of tears who wants to put her arms around her body and vanish? Does he see a girl that doesn't know what's really going on? What exactly? I feel them all at the same time.

"Tina" he says. It's a whisper but the room is so quite that I can hear it. I make a facial expression to point out my lack of understanding and then I look on the ground.

"Tina?" it's more of a question right now. My name on his lips. It hurts. More hot tears come in my face.

"Tina as Tina Cohen Chang?" asks a girl near me eyeing me. I think the tears on my face give the answer to her question.

I start taking small steps back looking at him one last time before I walk away. But I still get to see his shocked expression, his wide eyes, his lips opening to say something he doesn't.

"TINA" I hear him shout and oh my god he's behind me and I start running reminding to myself that outside it's cold and I should be careful not to fall. I can hear his steps coming closer to me and I hit the door on his face just by seconds. I hope he's not hurt. Unfortunately by the time I reach my car he reaches me too. He holds me with both his hands and he turns me around.

"Let me go" I say through my teeth while more tears appear in my eyes. He doesn't let me go. He immobilizes me. He is looking in my eyes. Are those tears in his eyes?

"What are you doing here?" he asks me with a frown but very undertone.

"Mike let me go. Clearly it was a huge mistake to come here" I whisper not looking at him but then with a quick move he holds both my hands with one hand and his other hand finds my chin and lifts it up so he can look in my eyes.

"You didn't answer my question" he says in a low voice and I close my eyes. I don't look at him "Look at me damn it" he pushes me so that my back is on my car. I open my eyes and I can see people looking at us from inside the building. I try to break free again but he holds me too tight.

"Let me go" I beg crying and his eyes fill with tears too. Oh please don't cry "I wanna leave Mike. I shouldn't have come here" I try to take his hands from me but he is motionless looking at me "LET ME GO MIKE" I shout but he still doesn't leave me. I start fighting, hitting him wherever I can, shouting at him while my vision becomes even more blurry every single second. I push him away and hit his chest but the only thing I succeed is him to come every time even closer to me. His body is all over mine and I look in his hurt eyes.

"I didn't want her to kiss me" he finally says and I look around with my hot tears running down my face.

"I don't care. I want to leave" I spit in his face and my voice is very hoarse from the crying.

"Tina" he whispers and I can't handle it anymore. I punch him back as hard as I can. I succeed it. I manage to get into the car before he reaches me again and I start the engine. He hits the car with his foot threatening me that if I don't stop he will chase me. I increase the speed and go away. I can see him with an angry expression on his face and I can imagine him swearing. How much we've changed only in a matter of time.

When I think I've gotten away from him I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. My eyes smart and my body feels empty. It was a very bad decision to come here. The worst. Still if I hadn't come I wouldn't see what I saw with my eyes. A horn gets me out of my thoughts and then a car is next to mine out of nowhere. I see Mike in it and I increase speed immediately. He follows me increasing speed too. Ok this is dangerous. The roads are covered in snow and we shouldn't be running like that. But my fear for the road is not what makes me stop the car. It's the look in his eyes. If I hadn't stopped he would have chased me till I got back to Ohio. And it would be worse. Even worse than what it is now. He stops the car too and gets out of it. He still wears his sleeveless shirt he was wearing in there. Oh my god he's gonna get cold. He must be sweaty from the dance and the fight with me. He will be really cold.

When he reaches my car he opens the door and pulling me by the arm he gets me out of the car. I don't manage to say anything cause his lips are on mine and I moan. _What are you doing Tina? You shouldn't moan. You should be running away from him._ Still I let him pull me closer to him while he pushes his body on mine with his hands getting inside my hair pulling it lightly to gain access to my jaw, my neck and then again my lips. I breath heavily and I try to put my thoughts in order. What thoughts? I can't think when I am with him like that. I put my hands on his chest and stop the next upcoming kiss.

"Stop" I say and he stops but his lips are inches away from mine and he still has his eyes closed "This is wrong. I shouldn't even come here. I should have left you move on" I say and he shakes his head.

"What are you talking about? I can't move on unless it's with you"

"No Mike. Cause if I wasn't there then you may had stayed with her. Maybe to get over me. Still acceptable. But it would be a way to move on. It was the right thing. What I did was stupid and naïve and out of any logic"

"It's called love" he whispers looking in my eyes. I don't know what to say now. He's looking at me so –so like when everything used to be ok between us. I shake my head.

"Mike I have to go. Please. Don't make it more difficult. Just take this as a thing that could have happened if we were together. I would always be frightened that you would fall in love with someone else or that some incredibly amazing dancer would hit on you or all of them would hit on you" my words bring a sad smile on my face but he is just sad. No smiles "And it's logical cause you're like the best and hottest in there" I add and his eyes are full of tears "But the thing here is that if we were together and I came to see you and found you with a chick kissing you it would kill me. Now it doesn't"

"Why?" he asks and it's a stupid question but I gulp.

"Because we're not together, we won't be together and this ends here. We both should move on. It is hard. But it's for the best. Now let me go" I caress his face whipping the tears away.

"I don't want to live without you" he says and my heart hurts. I sob and he hugs me tightly "I don't want to say goodbye. Not again" he whispers in my ear and I lift my head to look at him.

"Goodbye Mike" I say and stand on my tip toes to press my lips on his. His lips are warm and salty and trembling. I kiss him hard like there's no tomorrow. His tongue fills my mouth and my hands find the back of his neck. After a minute I pull back and look at him. He shakes his head but I ignore him. I kiss his wet cheeks, his chin, his chest then his lips again. And then I get in the car and start the engine.

"Tina please don't do this" he shouts so I can hear him but I have taken my decision. He hits my windows again but this time it's like he has no strength in his arms. Like life is pouring out of his body.

"I love you" he shouts and then I can't hear him anymore. I can see him from my mirror. He has his head in his hands and looks desperate. When I reach home it's late and dark and cold and my head is spinning. I get in the house and I see my mother looking at me like crazy. I ignore her and reach my bedroom locking the door. She follows me and hits the door repeatedly asking me what's going on. I throw myself on my bed and start sobbing like there's no tomorrow.

"_I love you" _His last words resonate in my mind.

"I love you too" I say in-between sobs and I pull my pillow on my head.

**Ok so I had this idea and then I started writing and then I couldn't stop. I'm sorry if it gets refuted in the upcoming episodes. But that's what I always thought that made Tina find a new interest.**

**See ya next time!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guysssss! How is everyone doing? I'm gonna start with A HUGE THANKS for all your amazing reviews for the previous chapter! You guys are amazing you made me feel so happy and loved! So thank you for everything. Now I have to apologize cause this episode and the next two are gonna have a lot of blina… I'm so sorry but I have to keep up with the show… So here you go… **

**Tina's POV**

"Are you crying Tina?" a voice gets me out of my thoughts and I close my locket quickly not turning around to see whoever speaks to me. With a very distinctive move I move my one hand to my eye scratching it but what I try to attempt is to hide this single tear that appeared in my eye.

"Of course not. Why do you say that?" I ask turning around only to see Blaine looking at me worried.

"Oh… I.. I thought you were crying. Are you ok though? Those last days you seem out of place" _You have no idea…_

"Sure I'm fine don't worry" I answer and try to walk away but he follows me.

"Did anything bad happen?" he asks walking by my side and I shrug.

"I just had a fight with Mike" I say and my voice cracks when I pronounce his name. _Not just a fight though… It was way more than just that. It broke me in two._

"I thought you guys were on good terms" he admits and I frown. _Not so good anymore._

"Yeah… We were. Not anymore"

"That's bad. But don't worry. Everything's gonna be ok you know. Don't be sad" he takes my hand in his and pulls me for a hug. Okay… I really don't know how I feel about this. It's kinda awkward cause ok… we are friends but we never were so close but on the other hand, it makes me feel kinda safe in his arms. And his hug is so warm. It reminds me of… Mike. He caresses my back and I can sense tears filling my eyes. When he lets go he kisses my forehead, gives me one last smile and goes away.

_What the hell was that?_

_And why does my heart beat so fast?_

A day has passed since Blaine's weird behavior towards me but thinking about it better it's not weird at all. He's my friend. And maybe he needs something more than just a friend. He maybe needs a best friend. I would love to have him as my best friend.

"Morning Tina" he greets me and I smile.

"Good morning" I respond smiling and he smiles back.

"You seem better today" he comments and I shrug.

"Someone was really sweet to me yesterday and made me feel really good" I answer and he grins.

"Thanks" he answers and I take a fake serious expression.

"Who said I meant you?" I ask and I can't hold myself when I see his shocked expression – ok that was a blush too "I'm kidding" I laugh hard and he seems relieved then laughs too.

"You scared me" he says and I laugh harder. Then the teacher gets in a class starts. Blaine gives me one more look and turns around to pay attention at the teacher.

That's how the last days pass. I and Blaine have become very good friends. We go everywhere together. He makes me laugh and I feel so happy to have him as a friend. Although for some reason every time he's near me my heart beats fast. It's weird. _It's like this feeling you get when you get in love with somebody and you feel like._WAIT.

_It's like this feeling you get when you get in love with somebody. _It can't be. Can it? I… I still love Mike. _But you should move on from him. You told the same thing to him. Move on._

Yeah but not with Blaine. He is my friend. My best friend. And… he's.. you know… gay.

_Who cares? Take your chance._

No I really can't do that.

I sit at my chair again and while the teacher talks I catch myself writing on my notebook Tina + Blaine = BLATINA 4 EVER. Like how old am I? Five? But I really feel like my hand is trembling. Why did I even write that?

Blaine stoops and I get a clear view of his back. I catch myself getting a little bit up from my seat. I know this feeling… It's the same with…. When Mike was dancing in front of me showing his abs. It's when I first kissed him. I… I have the same feeling with back then.

Oh my God. I'm falling for Blaine Anderson.

And the bad thing is that only two days have passed and I'm already thinking of him in a less friendly and more romantic way. Oh there he is.

"Hey Blaine" I greet him and he smiles kindly.

"Hey Tina, what's up?"

"Nuh, the same. You?"

"We have the student council meeting today. Don't forget it" he reminds me but Really? How would I forget it? I have something very important to announce. Something I decided yesterday and that if I don't take the courage to suggest it now then I might be stuck to my misery for Mike for my whole life.

"No I'll be there. Don't worry" I reassure him and we walk to the next class together.

Three hours later Sugar and I are waiting for Sam and Blaine to come.

"You're going to tell about what we talked yesterday at the 'Too young to be bitter' club?" she asks me and I nod.

"Yeap, it's my killer move" I respond and she chuckles. I can hear Sam's voice outside and both Sugar and I open the door to look at Sam and Blaine talk to each other.

"Guys you're late" I point out and we all get in the room. When we sit down Blaine takes some papers out and I smile.

"First order of business secretary Cohen Chang will please read the minutes from the last-" he doesn't get to finish his sentence cause I interrupt him. Like he doesn't know what we did last time. I tell him that last time Sam was doing impressions for the forty five minutes – which he does too now- causing Blaine to smile and respond "That's fantastic thank you secretary Cohen Chang" and he moves on with Sugar but I HAVE TO ANNOUNCE my idea so I raise my hand. Childish I know but it catches his attention and he smiles lightly "Yes Tina?"

I get up with a huge smile on my face cause I have THE idea so I speak "It is now officially 142 days until prom, where all the girls get immediately snatched up by all the hot guys, and the sorta hot girls get asked out by the sorta hot guys, and then all the rest of us have to sit around and wait for all the nerds and the freaks and the burnouts and the losers to work up some courage to ask us out to the most awkward night of heavy petting we're likely to get til we wake up in a nursing home getting groped by an orderly" I take a deep breath cause the speech was too long but Sugar looks at me proudly.

What surprises me is that Sam goes on with "Ok, well, for the record, I think you're totally sorta hot, like if I was like in a bunker with you, I would totally hit that" making me look at him confused and a little shocked you could say. Isn't he dating Brittany or something? So anyway…

"Tina what are you suggesting?" asks Blaine turning my attention from Sam to him which makes me feel relieved in some way.

"I propose the first annual Mc Kinley High Sadie Hawkins dance. It's what you call a dance where the girls ask the guys" I say the last part sitting down and Blaine seems indecisive.

"I'm not so sure that it's a good idea" he says and I feel like rolling my eyes.

"Why not? It was the topic of discussion at the last meeting of the 'Too young to be bitter' club" I say remembering the meeting yesterday. All the girls would go on about not being confident and all. That's when I suggested the Sadie Hawkins idea. Like I said then, the guys are always the ones empowered to ask us to the dance so why not decide for ourselves? We can choose whoever WE want to ask and have a great time.

"All in favor of a dance where the girls ask the guys" I immediately raise my hand so does everybody else except from Blaine.

"Wait, wait, wait a second hold on" he says but I interrupt him.

"It's official. Get ready for the first annual Mc Kinley High Sadie Hawkins dance" I announce and he chuckles at my enthusiasm. He's cute when he does that. So cute… We clap and while Sugar cheers Sam whispers "Sorry" even though he doesn't seem a bit sorry.

It's Monday. My weekend wasn't as good as I thought it would be. I mean… this entire situation with Blaine kept me busy all week but now that I am in my room alone I can't help not thinking about Mike. I used to get a new email from him day by day but I didn't bother seeing them. I deleted them immediately.

"_Block him" _that's what I told myself yesterday.

No this is too harsh. I shouldn't do that.

_Why _not_? You have to get over it. Block him. _

I am aware that seems I won't be getting any new messages from him. My hand moved to the mouse and I took a deep breath. I was on the block list when I got another email. Again from Mike. All the rest messages were entitled like: Tina open it or Answer or something similar. This one was titled: Why are you so cruel to me?

Why am I so cruel to him? Why am I so cruel to me? To us?

I deleted this one too and added Mike to my block list. I HAVE TO MOVE ON. And if I don't do it now it will be too late.

Today I meet Blaine outside school. He seems extremely cheerful today. Until lunch time I have laughed so much that my stomach hurts. When Blaine, I and Sam get in line to get our food Blaine puts more tots on Sam's plate but doesn't manage to put more on mine. But it's still funny and we're all laughing and Blaine has his arm around my shoulders. It feels so nice. Four hours later is when Blaine is telling me a joke while we enter a classroom with the rest of the Glee club.

"I wanna sit under Uranus" I hear Sam saying and looking at us he smiles "What's so funny?" he asks but neither Blaine nor I explain at him. We just sit next to each other.

"This week's Glee club it's a ladies' choice inspired by the Sadie Hawkins dance" says Finn and I raise my hand.

"Which I thought off, it was my idea" I turn to look at Blaine.

"Yes thank you Tina and every girl will sing to who they want to take to the dance" he continues and Kitty says something but I don't really care. I'm currently thinking what song I should sing to him. My date will be Blaine. He is the perfect one. All day I'm thinking about him. The song has to be romantic and sweet and it has to be perfect. I have to practice a lot. My mind is free for a little while as Sam does some of his usual impressions making me and Sugar laugh. But when I arrive home I start panicking. What should I sing? It has to be special. So I pass the rest of my day and night looking for the perfect song. When I wake up in the morning I get in the shower, take a quick bath and wear my clothes. I brush my wet hair and make them curly. I then put some makeup on. It's the day. I'm gonna ask Blaine to the dance.

I really don't understand how the hour passes cause I'm already in front of everyone ready to sing my song.

"Aright. So Tina is ready to present her solo and make her choice. Gentlemen prepare yourselves for Tina Cohen Chang" he says and everyone claps.

"Thank you Finn. For my song I'll be performing I don't know how to love him from Jesus Christ Superstar. It's about the pain of-" I try to present my performance but Finn interrupts me reminding me that we don't have enough time. So with a sorry I start to sing. I catch Artie looking at me expectantly. He can't think I sing for him can he? We are friends. I see him whispering to Sam and I try to ignore him. Ryder smiles at me wrapping his hands and biting his lower lip… okay…

I walk up to Blaine singing at him. He seems happy and encouraging. It feels so good to be accepted. This is how my song ends and everyone starts clapping.

"So… Blaine will you go to the dance with me?" and that's when his encouraging face turns to confused and surprised.

"Oh uh… Wow um… Tina… I don't know what to say… um no… Thank you but no, no thank you"

So my world crushes down at the same moment the football players come in to change for practice.

I help Brittany and Marley to ask out Sam and Jake. Of course they say yes. Only I get always rejected. I try to keep my face cool all this time but now that they said yes I can't help looking at Blaine who looks on the floor.

Why doesn't he want to go to the prom with me? Am I that bad? I thought that we were good friends. Obviously he doesn't feel more things than just friendship. But he could obviously accept even as a friend…

OH MY GOD. The dance is a Sadie Hawkins one. Why didn't that come to my mind earlier? He has a bad experience from another Sadie Hawkins from his previous school. That's why he rejected me. I have to talk to him. I am so stupid. Why didn't I think about it earlier? I look for him and find him at his locker with envelopes in his hand. _Go talk to him._

"I owe you an apology" I say and he turns and looks at me so I take more courage and continue what I want to say "I also think you sort of owe me an apology because that was maybe the most humiliating moment I've experienced in Glee club" I say thinking about it so I try to focus again on what I want to point out "but still I'm sorry. I forgot that's what you told about your old school, the whole reason you transferred to Dalton's was because you got bullied at a Sadie Hawkins dance. No wonder you don't wanna go" he looks at me with those puppy eyes "I apologize" I end my speech and he seems sad.

"Thank you Tina but that's not why I can't go to the dance with you" he explains and… WHAT? It's not the reason? Then why? Why did he reject me?

"Then what is the reason?" I ask while he looks at his locker.

"I, I can't tell you that, it's really embarrassing"

"I swear to God I won't tell anyone"

"I have a crush on somebody and I don't wanna go to a dance where everyone's gonna be romantic but me"

"Who?" I ask and he closes his locker "Who is it?"

"It's a guy and he's straight and doesn't know that I like him"

"I swear to God I won't tell him" I answer waiting for the name of the guy.

"I'm not some predatory gay so it… nothing's gonna hap-"

"Who is it? Tell me Blaine. You can trust me" I interrupt him almost begging him and he sits on the floor looking at me and when he exhales deeply he admits it.

"It's Sam" Whoah. What? I raise my eyebrows "It's stupid" he says and I take a light breath.

"No" I smile sitting next to him on the floor "It's not stupid. I know what it's like to have a crush on somebody who's never gonna love you back" I admit looking at him. He seems so desperate.

"I don't tell just a fantasy. I… I mean I'm proud of our relationship. I'm proud that the gay guy can be friends with the straight guy, I'm proud of showing the school that… I just… I don't want to jeopardize our friendship you know…"

"Blaine" I step in. He feels so bad. And I feel it's my duty to make him feel better "You miss Kurt. You need some place to put your love right?"

"I guess"

"And then there are those lips" I tease trying to lighten the atmosphere. It works.

"Those lips…. Yes those lips" he says and I laugh and he points out Sam's habit of making impressions and I give an example of an impression Sam did some days ago. And that's when I decide to do the best I can to help him. I nod.

"Ok"I say getting up and looking him from above "Here's what we're gonna do about your very human and moving dilemma. We are going to the Sadie Hawkins dance together. We'll go as best friends and we're gonna have the most fun night ever. Okay?" I give him my hand and help him get up from the floor too.

"Ok" he accepts and we walk together with his hand still in mine. That feels good…

Thursday night and I'm freaking out. Ok decorations are great I have to admit it myself. I did a great job. But I'm so stressed. I wear a blue and black dress and I've caught my hair up leaving only some strands of hair out of the ponytail. It's very ironic I know. But I wanted to be kinda similar to how I was when I left Mike in Chicago. I was wearing black and blue then too. My hair was up in a ponytail. I wanted it to be similar cause that day was one of the worst of my life. So this time I'm gonna make it be one of the best. I'm gonna turn the pain to happiness and I will give myself what I really deserve. When the bell rings I climb down the stairs and see Blaine in his black tux. He is so handsome.

"Tina you're so beautiful" he says smiling and I smile back. Mum gives me a confused look. _Yes mum I'm going with him to the prom. And yes he's gay. Stop looking at us like freaks now_. While we drive to school a low music is playing in the car.

"Don't worry it's gonna be great" I tell him and he nods smiling. It's when we arrive and get in the school that he seems more relaxed.

"Tina… these decorations are incredible"

"Well Sadie Hawkins dance is sometimes called Snowballs so that's where I got the idea for a snowflake theme"

"I'm really glad that you invited me into this" he admits and I bite my lip lightly.

"No post traumatic stress disorder from what happened before?"

"I thought there might be but no" he confesses and I smile.

"I'm thrilled" I respond and give him my hand to get on the dance floor. I catch Brittany looking at me while I walk next to her holding hands with Blaine and I smile. I dance while he and the guys sing and he gives me some smiles and looks and it feels awesome…

It's one hour later when we're dancing together, spinning around and laughing and having so much fun.

"This is so nice" he says and I smile.

"It is isn't it? I told you this would be fun"

"You were so right. You know.. I love your new attitude those days … it's so empowering"

"I love your… everything. You're perfect" I admit having him so close to me.

"Oh Tina Cohen Chang where have you been all my life? He asks as he dips me down.

"Right here" I answer serious stop dancing. He is looking in my eyes so deeply and… I.. He… We actually both lean towards each other. And his lips are only centimeters away from mine. I can feel his hot breath on my lips and…

Sam interrupts us.

"Wait" I shout "Blaine and I were just about to…"

"To what?" asks Sam clueless.

"To keep dancing" I find the strength to say.

"I'm sorry Tina this is beyond all this… I gotta go"

"Where are you…" I try to say but he is already gone with Sam. And for the fifth time in my life everything is getting destroyed. It's too much to take…

The first time was when I broke up with Mike, the second when we lost Sectionals. The other one was when I left Mike (again) back in Chicago, when Blaine refused my invitation to the dance and now. That he left me in the middle of the dance – we were about to kiss damn it- and he preferred to go with Sam.

"You can dance with us" says Sugar who's sitting on Artie's lap –he's smiling for a reason I don't understand- but I just look at where Blaine went. I get out of the dance floor and into the girl's bathroom. I don't know how much time I'm in there but Brittany comes in to tell me it's about time to perform. I'm really not in the mood to do it but I put on a fake smile and hold back my tears. I follow her and as I get on stage I look around to see if Blaine is here. He's not. I just wish he could be here like I was there for him. _Focus Tina. You're performing now. Clear your head_.

"Alright ladies grab your date and get on the dance floor" I say and after Sugar's words the song starts. We start singing and dancing and everyone claps and dances with us. I give the best of me. I have to be strong. When the song ends we start dancing again and clapping at Unique who's still on stage dancing.

I decide to get a break since I know the next song is a ballad sang by Ryder. I don't have a date to dance with, so I just walk out of the dance floor. Sam is with Brittany so I guess Blaine left. Great. I put some drink in a glass, I smell it and decide to not drink it.

"Tina" I hear Blaine's voice and I turn around "Excuse me" he says to a couple passing from them and he reaches me.

"Hey I thought you split" I say trying to hide my annoyance for what he previously did.

"No, no, not at all. We were just doing some Glee stuff" he explains and I nod lightly.

"Anything good?" I ask uninterested.

"I'm not sure yet but if it works Sam and I may have just saved Glee-club" he admits and I punch myself for being mad at him.

"Is there anything you can't do?" I smile at him and he seems flattered by my words.

"I know I can't possibly leave here without having this one last dance with you" he says extending his hand. It brings a huge smile in my face and I take it gladly. While he leads me on the dance floor again I can feel my heart beating fast again. I rest one hand on his shoulder and my cheek is lightly touching his. And I can say I'm very happy right now.

The dance ends on a cheerful tone, happy faces are all over the room. Blaine offers to bring me home. I accept of course and when we arrive I give him a kiss on the cheek which he accepts gladly. When I get up in my room I take my high heels off and sit on my bed. My computer is still open. I check my emails. No emails.

_Of course stupid you blocked him. You can't see his messages even if you want to_.

_No stop it. It was the right decision. Now get to bed cause tomorrow you will see Blaine. You should only care about him_.

When I wake up the next day I feel great. I will see him again. I get up and take a shower, then dress up. I check my emails. No emails. _Why do I even look at them? Stop looking at your emails. Nothing new will come_. When I arrive at school I'm not the only one with a big smile on the face. Every other girl is so happy. And when 'Too young to be biter's time comes I grin even more. Sadie Hawkins was a complete success.

"The dance couldn't have got more perfectly if I do say so myself and just between us girls I think I found the love of my life"

"Wait are you talking about gay Blaine?" asks Becky and I ignore her. Ok maybe 'love of my life' is a BIG word and a little bit extravagant but he is the only one who makes me feel so good these days. And so we all start cheering and dancing and I really feel like I can actually get away from all the Mike-pain and drama… I will get over him. No matter what. I.. I just need a little time. Right?

.

.

(Meanwhile in Chicago: after the whole Blina and Sadie Hawkins drama)  
**Mike's POV**

"Dude forget about her. You are in here for days" I hear my roommate's voice and I so want to roll my eyes. He is a clueless man obviously. He doesn't even know what pain from love means. He never had a serious relationship like me. Still I answer at him even though I know it's not worth it.

"She hasn't answered to any of my emails. I send her one every day. But I don't get any response"

"And obviously she won't respond. She doesn't want to. Get over it. Find a new chick or something. Go out meet people. But don't stay here full of misery" he answers and I shake my head. _It's not that easy. But he can't understand_.

"Ok, go out with this new girl that you're gonna dump after you have sex with her and then come here. I'll be here with my misery" I respond and after huffing he gets out of the apartment. _Better now_.

I scroll down the page. My eyes stay at the last email I sent her. Why are you so cruel to me? That's what I typed for a title. Because she DOES torture me. I really don't understand her. She first dumps me for Sue Sylvester and cheerios, then comes here for me, then leaves me again. What's going on with her? I open the message I wrote her. I read it for the millionth time.

From: Mike Chang

To: Tina Cohen Chang

Subject: Why are you so cruel with me?

-Hey Tina. You know it's one of the numerous messages I send you every day. But actually instead of telling you that you were not right to leave me again and all these… Please answer this question. The one that doesn't let me sleep at night. The one that tortures me since the day you left –for the second time. Why? Why are you so cruel with me? Why don't you just accept that whatever happens we belong together? That we shouldn't break up. Not once, nor twice but never. It's so stupid Tina. You and I both know that you love me. And I love you more than my own life. Why are you making this so dysfunctional? Why do you keep making both of us feel so miserable and unhappy?

I love you. Why is that so difficult to accept? Please answer to this message. Please don't ignore me. Try to think about what I'm telling you. I love you ok? I hope I'll see your response quickly.

Mike.-

I still don't have any answer from her.

I hear my cell phone ringing and I get up from the floor. It's Puck.

"Hey brooo" he says before I can speak and I smile.

"Hey Puck what's up?"

"Great I'm in Lima again"

"Nice what's going on there?" I ask and I can't help but wonder what Tina does.

"I know what you wanna learn Chang but I don't have that good news for you"

"What do you mean Puck? Is Tina ok?" there's no reason to hide. He's my friend anyway.

"Yeah great although a little bit of crazy those last days"

"Which means?"

"She organized a Sadie Hawkins dance here at Mc Kinley –which I attended yesterday it was great"

"To the point Puckerman" I say and I can sense him chuckle.

"Alright, she asked out Blaine" he says and suddenly I laugh hard.

"Ok so what's the bad news? They went like friends" I ask and he answers immediately.

"According to accurate sources they almost kissed while dancing, and then they danced again like really close, and this whole week they are inseparable and Tina sang a song at him to invite him at the Sadie Hawkins called I don't know how to love him" he says and I frown a little bit.

"Puck… Blaine is gay. And he loves Kurt. He can't be interested in Tina"

"That doesn't seem Tina can't fall in love with him"

"She can't" I almost shout and then try to calm down.

"Whoah Chang sorry I just wanted to inform you. You're my bro and I'm trying to help"

"I know Puck thanks. Can you… can you please keep informing me if anything new happens?" I ask and he accepts then says goodbye.

Tina with Blaine. Is she crazy? I go quickly again and type a message.

- From: Mike Chang

To: Tina Cohen Chang

Subject: Emergency!

WHAT are those rumors about you and Blaine? You can't like him. You know that. Why are you doing this? ANSWER ME. -

_Please answer Tina_

**Those last chapters are sooo long. It takes me so much time to write them. I hope you liked this chapter even though it didn't have so much tike. I'm trying to write as much tike as I can. Thank you one more time! See ya all next time! Love you!**

**Also, If you haven't already, don't forget to read my new tike one-shot here: **

** s/9086673/1/Because-of-a-necklace**

**I hope you like it. And more one-shots are gonna come in the near future!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! How are you? I hope you're fine! I was thinking about making this story a little bit slower ya know… I mean after this chapter and the next one and the valentine's episode…. I just really wanna see what happens in the end with tike before I can move on with the story so that I don't write inaccurate things… It's just a thought though… I guess we 'll see in the future. Ok. This is gonna be Tina's POV and I'm thinking of doing a mike's pov in the end like I did in the previous chapter. Not sure though… Anyway! Here's chapter 13 (episode 12) for you! Enjoy!**

**Tina's POV**

WE ARE BACK! Hell yeah! Everyone around me is cheering and clapping and shouting in the choir room –cause yes we have the choir room back in our disposal- and we're heading again to Regionals so maybe my dreams are not as over as I thought they were. We congratulate Sam and Blaine for saving Glee club and then Finn announces that we have to raise money.

One step ahead of him of course. He proposes a bake sale –total failure- so I step in quickly to give the solution to our problem.

"This is silly. I know exactly how we're gonna get the money" I say getting up from my seat and facing the glee club "The Men of McKinley Calendar. Let's face it" I say and point out that this is the glee club with the cutest guys and Marley agrees with me "There are six guys so each one can take two months. I think Blaine should definitely be December. You can do a Santa thing but… sexy. Sexy Claus"

Artie argues for a moment but then Finn agrees that it's a great idea.

"This could actually work. Tina… You're in charge" he says and a wide smile appears on my face "You can set up the photo shoots, everybody else pick your months and work on your concepts" he says and everyone starts clapping. When I reach my home after a very tiring day I sit on my bed_. I haven't spent much time with Blaine these last days. How am I gonna get closer to him if we don't spend time together? I have to find a way to spend time with him… I can invite him for coffee but it might seem like a date and I'm not sure that he will like it that way. What else can I do? I might ask him to help me with biology. No absolutely not. I used to do that… with Mike. Since I blocked him and deleted his number from my cell phone –not that I don't know it by heart but whatever- I don't have any contact with him. Oh stop it Tina. Stop thinking about him. Focus to Blaine. He is the one you want. _

_Focus… How can you spend more time with him?_ I hear a knock on my door and I roll my eyes. It's my mum for sure.

"Mum I told you that I joined the cheerios only for some days, I'm not in coach Sylvester's disposal anymore you can calm down now" I say and when she opens the door she's smiling.

"I was actually gonna tell you that your favorite shop has sales. I was wondering if you wanted to go with a friend of yours tomorrow or else we could go together" she proposes and my eyes widen.

"It has? I bet it started today or else there's no way I wouldn't know" I say skeptically and then BINGO "Mum thanks so much but I know exactly who I am going to go with. Maybe we could go together another time?" I say and she nods.

This is it. I'm gonna ask Blaine to come with me! And I do so the next morning!

"Hey Blaine will you please go to the mall with me after school? I wanna go clothes shopping"

"Sure" he says and then he looks behind me shocked almost whispering "Oh sweet merciful Lord" so I turn around to see an almost naked Sam entering the school "Sam" says Blaine approaching him and I follow him "What are you doing? It's January"

"What do you mean?" answers Sam confused "It's hot out there you know"

They have a little talk which I really am not interested in listening to, cause YES Blaine is coming with me to the mall and I'm so so happy! My goal is accomplished. But then I get out of my thoughts cause I hear something about Blaine and being jealous of Sam's body so I step in to point out the obvious.

"Well for the record, Blaine has an awesome body and a perky and delicious behind that looks like it got baked to perfection by some sort of master chef" ok maybe I overdid it cause Blaine looks really confused and answers awkwardly a thanks. Sam is looking at me like I'm crazy. Thank God Blaine starts speaking to him again. Sam is concerned for the photo shoot. When he leaves both Blaine and I turn around to look at him. And then I get it.

"So you're not going to the mall with me?" I ask and Blaine seems indecisive.

"I, uh, I have to go. B-but if you are ok with it you can go home and when I'm done I can come pick you up" he suggests and I smile.

"You'll do that for me?" I ask and he nods "Thanks Blaine" I give him a little hug and I go to my locker. Of course I don't go home once I learn from Kitty that they are going to perform a number in glee club so there's no chance I'm gonna lose this. More Blaine for me!

When the performance ends I clap with the rest of the guys. Blaine was so good. He's so perfect. I wait for him and when he approaches me I smile.

"That was pretty good" I say and he smiles looking on the ground.

"Thanks, I'm kinda afraid for Sam though… He's doing all these things, he practices so much, I think this is not going to end good"

"Blaine, Sam is ok. He just wants to look good at the photo shoot. Don't worry" I try to calm him down and I think it works cause he looks me in the eyes and smiles.

"Ok, maybe I'm overreacting. Come on let's go shopping. Let's have some fun" he says and leads me to his car. We get in and Blaine turns the radio on. We both start singing together and we laugh in the end of the song.

"You have an amazing voice Tina. You should sing more" he says and I stop laughing. It's not what I was waiting to hear. I shocked me. It made me shiver. I know these exact words. They are the same words that Mike told me the first time he drove me with his car. I was singing back then again. I was singing alone, he was just looking at me like I was the biggest treasure in the world. We weren't together yet. We were still in friends' zone, starting having feelings for each other. It was a couple of days before we kissed in front of these kids in Asian camp. He said the exact same words.

"_You have an amazing voice Tina. You should sing more" _Back then he was the first to tell me so. The first to tell me that and actually mean it. Back then I felt so good inside, so happy and… appreciated, in a place and time that not many people appreciated me a lot. He did. Back then I looked into his eyes and he smiled back. And from then on every time I was in his car I used to sing and with a little encouragement I persuaded him to sing with me and then we would end up singing hundreds of duets together. We managed to get his voice improved. We managed to prove that he has a great voice too. And then I was the one always saying these exact words every time after we sang together.

"_You have an amazing voice Mike. You should sing more"_ that's what I told him every time he stopped singing to look at me.

"Tina. Are you ok? Did I say something bad?" I hear Blaine's voice and I blink to clear my view.

"Huh?" I say cause I don't know if he was talking all this time I was daydreaming about Mike. _Shit, I'm thinking of him again. This is bad._

"Did I say something to offend you? Cause you went silent suddenly like I said something bad"

"No not at all, I was just lost at my thoughts. I'm sorry"

"No reason to be sorry" he smiles and I smile back. I have such an incredible person next to me and I'm thinking about Mike. I should stop acting so irresponsibly. When we arrive we get out of the car and enter the mall. _I think going to the mall was a bad idea. Everything here reminds me of Mike. We used to walk around here hand in hand, laughing. He would buy me whatever I wanted from that beautiful dress I saw in the shop windows to the delicious ice cream from out favorite store. He would hold me in his arms tightly and never let me go. _

"Which store is your favorite?" I hear Blaine asking and I show him the way. _Shit Tina. This has to stop. You are with Blaine now. Stop thinking about Mike. It's pointless and stupid._

I manage to distract myself and I actually have pretty much fun with Blaine who's making jokes and I laugh that much that my stomach aches. Blaine puts his arm around my shoulder and it sends a shiver down my spine. Despite my stupidity, I can see this perfect man in front of me treating me so good and I smile.

"Are you hungry?" he asks and I nod a little bit while he takes my hand smiling. _His hand is warm. I like it in mine._ When we sit down and order our food we talk about a lot of things. Blaine is such a great company. He's sweet and kind and caring and always smiling with this incredible lips of his making me want to kiss them. He's so perfect that I really can't focus on what I'm saying. I just stare at him while he talks. I feel like I can share everything with him. Well…. Not everything. That's proven by his next question.

"So how did you come up with this idea of the Men of McKinley Calendar?" he asks and I almost choke on my food. My eyes widen a little bit. This is not something that I would like to share with him.

"It just came in my mind. I was thinking of a solution since we learnt that we can compete in Regionals. I was thinking and… bam it came in my mind" I give him a fake smile and he seems convinced. _The truth is… I have already done a calendar like that. With Mike. It's quite an embarrassing thing to tell to Blaine. Almost childish. We had done that with Mike for fun. You know…It wasn't quite the same with the one we're planning to do but… I took the idea from there. I still have this calendar in my drawer well hidden from my mum and dad. But it's still there. Not a thing I would like to share with Blaine if I want him to see me in a different angle. _

"What songs do you think we should do?" I ask changing the conversation so that he won't ask me something relevant to the calendar. And that seems to mislead him because he starts with a list of possible songs we should do.

When he drives me home I thank him one more time for spending time with me and he reassures me it wasn't a problem and that he had a great time. When I enter the house my mum looks at me with a knowing look which I ignore and I climb up the stairs to reach my bedroom. I lock the door silently and I open my computer. Nothing new. _He is in the block list Tina. You can't get emails from him._

_I probably shouldn't_… but it's not like I can restrain myself so I walk across the room and open the drawer I keep the calendar in. _I shouldn't be doing this. I shouldn't be doing this. I shouldn't be doing this._ But when I open the calendar all my thoughts are gone. The calendar isn't so "improved" as I was thinking of the Men of McKinley. It doesn't consist of topless pictures of Mike. _Ok maybe it has some from the summer. But mostly it's him every month of the year. And sometimes us. For December we both wore Santa Claus hats and he was kissing my cheek. For July we were both wearing our swimming suits and we were at the beach. Some months have just him. A few of them have me. Some both of us._

_It was his idea. A year for us. Just us._

A single tear runs down my cheek and I quickly wipe it with the back of my hand. _I shouldn't have seen this._ _And I don't have to be sad. From now on I will have a calendar with sexy boys in the same place that it used to be this calendar. Cause this calendar is going to the trash._

The next day I am taking my notebook out of my locker when Kitty approaches me. She waits till I'm done –unusual for her cause she's oh so impatient- and when I close my locker I raise an eyebrow.

"I want to help you with the calendar" she announces and I frown.

"You? You want to help me?" I ask and she nods. Ok this is weird… But… on the other hand… We could get along I guess…

"Ok sure" I answer and she smiles a little bit "You wanna see the concepts for some of the boys?" I ask and she nods with excitement. We end up informing the boys about their concepts together. Kitty can be a good company when she wants too. I find myself laughing at her words and her not insulting me all this whole time not even once. As we enter the boys' locker room we see Jake and Ryder shirtless.

"Here's our money makers" I say and Kitty smiles.

"It's the boys' locker you can't be in here" says Ryder smiling enjoying this whole situation.

"We couldn't help ourselves" says Kitty and I step in quickly.

"I wanted to talk to you about the concepts for your pictures" I announce and both Jake and Ryder look at me expectantly. When we inform them about their concepts they seem satisfied. We then get out to find Artie and announce to him his concept.

"Where could he be?" asks Kitty and I shrug.

"We could look at his locker first" I say and she nods. Artie is indeed near his locker and a wide smile appears in my face. He's gonna love his concept.

"Hey Artie" I greet him and he smiles a little bit.

"We're here to inform you about your concept for the calendar" says Kitty and Artie's smile fades a little bit.

"Aha. You are going to be March and you will be a sexy lepric-" I try to finish my sentence but Artie interrupts me.

"No, no, no. Look girls thanks for including me in this but… I don't want to do it. I don't want to be shirtless, or wear clothes when the rest of the guys are going to be topless. I just… I can't participate in this"

"B-but Artie! You are going to ruin everything. If you don't participate then the two months won't be filled"

"Put someone else. I won't do it" he says and wheels away leaving me and Kitty speechless.

"I guess we can use some of the rest of the guys to fill these months. We could do a draw?" she suggests and I nod. In Glee club Artie looks at me apologetically and I nod. I can't force him to do it. Even though it would be great if he was a part of this too. Jake sings for Marley. A song is a good way to tell someone you love him. Marley seems happy.

The next day we plan the photo shoot when the boys arrive. My eyes focus on Blaine. He is so handsome. He's amazing! This must be one of the best days in my life. He is posing like a model. He's perfect. When Ryder steps in he seems a little bit shy at first so I decide to help him.

"Ok Ryder free yourself ok? Look at me. You are great ok? Come on, give me sexy liberty, give me sexy freedom" he seems to relax and when I tell him "Give me I want you sexy" he flashes a smile at the camera and I am completely satisfied.

"Alright! August will come next. Artie are you sure you don't wanna pose?" I ask Artie one more time in case he changed his mind but he refuses so I continue "Hey why don't we do August with a few of the guys? Blaine why don't you jump in with Sam? You're looking particularly cute today" I say and then Sam freaks out getting out of set. My eyes widen -_where the hell is he going in the middle of the photo shoot?_ – and Blaine follows him. So the photo shoot stops there. I shake my head and get up from my seat. Later that day Blaine finds me and asks me a favor.

"We need to help him. He is in crisis. Will you please help me?" he asks and I nod. How could I ignore him when he asks me with those puppy eyes looking at me?

"What can I do?" I ask and he takes a camera out.

"I want you to tell me something that you admire about Sam" he says and records me.

"Well, Sam saved Sectionals last year when we were short a member and he moved back" I say and then shrug to show that I'm done.

"That's perfect. Thanks Tina" he says and gets out of the room.

"Yeah, you're welcome" I whisper.

In the end Sam is ok now and Artie agreed on getting his picture in the calendar but he and Sam are wearing clothes. We print the calendar and when we arrive at the choir room it's full of girls waiting in a huge line to get their autographs from the guys. Money is raised quickly and I help Unique cause the line gets bigger and bigger every time. Maybe the photo shoot didn't turn out as I was imagining it but I'm happy that everyone is ok. I got my autograph from Blaine before arriving to the choir room. He had laughed and signed my calendar with excitement.

After glee club –which was the time of the calendar sale- we did a musical number to celebrate our success. I danced with Ryder and he seemed happy. I think we can be very good friends with him. I'm currently walking out of McKinley High and I see Artie talking with Sam.

"Good job guys" I say and Blaine comes next to me.

"Good job to you Tina! This idea was amazing" says Sam and I smile.

"Thanks. Well… I'm heading home. The only good thing is that tomorrow it's Friday and we can rest a little bit" I roll my eyes and they laugh. Blaine accompanies me to my car and I smile at him. When I arrive home my mum is talking with my father. I greet them both and after putting a glass of water I go to my room. I have some homework to do so I decide to finish them now so that I can be free later. I open my computer despite the urge to start reading immediately. I put out my books and start reading.

_This is the time of the day when Mike used to send me emails. If he still does._ I catch myself looking at the screen of my computer numerous times. I shouldn't do this… But when did I ever listen to myself? Back then when we were breaking up with Mike I kept shouting in my head that all this was not ok and it was bad and wrong and unnecessary. But I ignored myself and agreed on breaking up. I never listen to myself. That's what I do now. Cause my mouse is on the block list. And Mike's contact gets unblocked. _What if he sends me now?_ _No. I should focus to my lessons now. If he sends me a message I will hear it_. Three hours later is when I finish my homework with a lot of breaks to see if Mike sent me a message. No messages. _Maybe he gave up on me_.

_Well… I guess that's good. I guess this seems that he finally decided to move on. That he finally forgot about me_. A shiver reaches my spine and I tremble_. That's good for him though. And it's better for me too. That seems that I shouldn't feel guilty for finding a new love interest. And that I can move on too_.

I decide to eat something and then watch some TV. The hours pass and I look at my computer. Nothing. _But since Michael Robert Chang gave up on me and forgot about me it's better to return to my block list_. And now he's blocked again._It's 22:30 pm._

**Mike's POV**

"Finally" I hear my roommate's voice greeting me as I get in the apartment "Were the hell were you?" he asks me and I roll my eyes. He sounds like my mum.

"I had practice" I answer and he frowns.

"They are killing you in this college. And why did you have your cell phone turned off?"

"I didn't have battery. Are you done with the questioning?" I ask and he shakes his head.

"You're in a bad mood again"

"I'm always in a bad mood" I answer and he nods.

"I guess she didn't answer yet" he says and I shake my head negatively "To any of them?" he asks again and I exhale deeply "I don't understand why you're still trying. It's quite clear she doesn't care about you anymore. I bet she's not even thinking of you"

_Well… I don't know about her thinking about me but I think about her all the time. Every second. And every time I see that she hasn't answered to any of my messages I get even sadder and disappointed. So this is it? I guess so… The fact is that I can't move on. Not yet. _

"Can we stop talking about it?" I ask somehow irritated at my friend and he shrugs. When I open my computer he gives me a meaningful look but I ignore him for good. _What if I try one more time? I'm not going to lose anything. I can try. One last try. It won't hurt anyone. Except from me but then I will be sure she has literally moved on. And what if she moves on with Blaine? I should stop thinking stupid things. Blaine doesn't like her like that. And I know that neither Tina deep, deep inside her likes him that way. She's just confused…_

"Did your friend spy on her again?" asks my roommate and I frown. It's true that Puck didn't call me again to tell me something relevant to Tina and Blaine. I decide to explore our school's website for clues.

_W-what is that?_ The Men of McKinley Calendar. It has shirtless photos of the guys –well except from Sam and Artie- what the hell? I read the description: Tina Cohen Chang's idea for the Men of McKinley Calendar is even better than her Sawdie Hawkins prom. Both ideas were successful and brilliant. The Men of McKinley idea was inspired by her to raise money for Regionals. But it seems that the girls of our school freaked out and the whole purpose transformed to a huge line of fan girls waiting for their calendars to get signed by the "Men of McKinley". Tina and her friends were in charge for everything: the photos, the costumes, the concepts. And they did a great job. What else is Miss Tina Cohen Chang hiding for us?

_HOW DID PUCK HIDE SOMETHING LIKE THAT FROM ME? Do you know what this means? Tina made a calendar with shirtless boys in it. We had our own calendar. And she ruined everything. She took a photo of Blaine while he was shirtless. Not only him. Almost all of the glee club boys. She was in charge for the concepts which means she decided what the guys would wear. This is going too far. I bet she got a calendar too for her "good work" signed by everyone. This is ridiculous. This is unbelievable. This is… the end of us. This is clear proof she moved on. Without me._

I promise this is a goodbye email. I promise this to myself. I won't send anything else again. _This is the last thing that will ever be Tina related_. I type quickly.

To: Tina

So I guess this is it. You… moved on. I can't fight this anymore Tina. I'm fighting alone. And I'm so weak right now. I've been sending you every day and you haven't answered to any of my mails. And you won't. I know that now. Cause you moved on. I'm not angry. It is the right thing to do. I'm just… sad. This could have worked perfectly. This could have gone better. I'm sorry if I bothered you too much. I hope you will have a great life ahead of you. And just so you know… I will always love you. You will always be the love of my life. Good bye.

Sent at 22:31pm

**I hope you understood what I did here. For those you didn't understand Mike sent this last message only a minute after Tina blocked him again. Sorry if it made you sad. Just think about the fact that the wedding episode comes in two chapters! Thank you all for your amazing reviews! You guys are great! See ya next time!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! What's up? So.. uh.. last chapter got only…1 review and I was guessing what went wrong… I was thinking that maybe you didn't get the update in your email or something like that and then I thought that maybe the reason THAT happened is because the chapter sucked. If so I'm very sorry about it and I'll try to write better. Unfortunately, this chapter is still not gonna have a lot of tike because it's actually the most important one from all those "blina related episodes". But I'll se what I can do for you… So anyway… Enjoy!**

**Tina's POV**

_It's Diva week in Glee club. Hell yeah!_ Finn and Mrs. Pillsbury announce it in Glee club today. _It's time to kick some serious butt_. Mrs. Pillsbury gives us the definition of the word – boring, _I know exactly what being a diva means_ – and as it seems the rest of the glee club finds her example boring too cause everyone is paying attention to Unique –it makes me smile._ I'm sure he'll say something about him and his inner and outer diva._

"You all might as well just quit while you're ahead cause there's only two ways of spelling Unique and one of them is D-I-V-A. Diva" I'm on the urge of rolling my eyes when he suddenly points at me while saying "by the time you even pick out a wig" I point at me self too stunned to understand at first. I see Marley smirking so _I HAVE to speak before he says something else… oh wait he just did_ "looking at you clocking that shirt" I see Artie looking at me with his mouth open so I respond to Unique putting my confident face on.

"I have more Diva in my little finger than you have in your whole angry inch Wade Unique" I say back and I hear Sam chuckling so I smile at my words. Unique seems speechless. I smile wider while Marley speaks.

"Tina you kinda 've been talking some ridiculous trash for months unchallenged and that stops now"

Oh Marley, Marley, you stupid kid. You don't even have the right to look at me, you can't speak to me like that. I raise my finger ready to speak back but Blaine interrupts me saying that guys can be divas too. Yes Blaine sweetheart they can. But please let me finish my sentence first sweet pie.

"You guys" speaks Brittany so I turn to look at her "I'm gonna win diva week. And you know how I know that? It's because I am a DIVA" she points out and that's when Mrs. Pillsbury ends her story and I clap uninterested. When we get out of the choir room everyone is looking at each other.

"It's a competition" says Unique and I raise an eyebrow.

"Even though it's a group number we're gonna perform on our own for the real Diva week" I point out and everyone's nodding.

"Who's participating?" asks Blaine and after giving him a quick smile I almost shout.

"Me of course"

"And me of course" says Unique. Marley, Blaine and Brittany enter the competition too and I turn to look at the others.

"You are going to help us" I almost threaten them and they seem scared enough because they agree. Sam is helping me and I order him to brush my fury coat while I fix my makeup. He passes his hand from my butt and I slap his hand quickly – _what the hell is going with him lately?_

I, Unique, Brittany, Blaine, Marley –and out of nowhere Kitty- walk on the catwalk and perform Diva by Beyonce. I do my best. _It's another opportunity to shine and I have to grab EVERY opportunity to shine. And I did!_

The next day I walk down the halls when I spot Blaine in front of his locker. He's been sick those days. _My poor baby._ I walk up to him and while he coughs I smile.

"Here I put together a little cold buster kit for you"

"Cool… How did you know?" he seems surprised.

"Your nose was red yesterday"| I say pouting a little bit at his face. When I tell him so he looks at his nose in the mirror so I try to tranquilize him.

"Start off with cough tabs, then two packs of…"his face is priceless. He looks like a puppy "…a cup of my homemade Chinese soup and finish with my secret weapon nighttime cold medicine"

"Awww thank you" he says smiling "I really appreciate it" he says and I feel extremely satisfied with myself "This is gonna make me feel better in no time. Except from maybe the nighttime cold medicine"

"Why? It's amazing" I say shocked.

"It just makes me really sleepy and lousy. Which is something I can't afford to be right now, not with Diva week and…" _he seems so stressed but also amazing. He's so cute when he's ill. I wonder what other part of his character I haven't seen yet. Focus Tina he's talking to you. Oh and he started walking, follow him_ "I wanna be able to prove that men can be divas too" _Smile Tina, nod, great. Go on_ "It's why I'm gonna give 'em a full dose of some Freddy Mercury just to show how the boys can really bring some diva attitude"

"Mr. Anderson you find ways to inspire me every day" I smile touching my arm slightly to his.

"Aww, thanks Tina" he smiles and I giggle.

So Blaine sings Don't stop me now and he's amazing –as always. Everyone is singing with him and then we're all clapping at him. I wonder when I'm gonna make my own thing. Hmmmm, maybe tomorrow. Or not.

Cause the next day Finn and Mrs. Pillsbury gather us in Glee club to show us a guest who's a Diva…. _And that is… Correct. Who else? Santana Lopez_. I roll my eyes and exhale deeply. I try to put a straight face but I'm pretty sure that my nonchalance is visible and clear. Everyone cheers –except from me- and the reason she's back is revealed. _Ok… Maybe it's my fault she's here again. Maybe, just maybe I called her some time ago informing her about Brittany and Sam but only just to get revenge for taking my part in Grease. Stupid and immature, I know… But I had to do something. I was so excited back then._

"_One word. Bram. Gotta go hun" Those were my exact words… I'm paying my own actions now I guess…_

_It's a day after Santana's appearance that I finally look at everything more seriously. So… in honor of Diva week let's just cut the crap and keep it real. Tina Cohen Chang deserves better. I got upstaged yet again by Santana. She doesn't even go to school here. As I walk down the halls I see Blaine in front of his locker again. Look at him… He's like a precious Tiger beat shrinkey with dark pound puppy eyes and his… What am I doing? Mike would totally laugh… I should call Mike… NO I shouldn't. Divas don't call ex boyfriends Tina. Stop being afraid of going after what you want._ That's why I walk straight up to Blaine with a confident look on my face.

"Hey Bling Bling. Feeling better?"

"Hey Tina I'm not. It's worse" he speaks and I try to concentrate to what he's saying.

"Here I got you this. It's vapor rub" I explain where I got it from and he looks so thankful.

"Aww thanks Lady. You're so sweet"

And by that he ruins everything. _Great. Just perfect. Tina Cohen Chang is a sweet girl. Just great. Why don't you better slap me in the face? Sweet? Really? Maybe that's why no one takes me for serious. _My back finds the lockers next to Blaine's locker and I see from the corner of my eye that he's looking at me.

"What? What I said?"

"I don't wanna be sweet. I wanna be the girl that kicks in the door and makes the mans and gets what she wants. But let's be honest. No one things Diva and pictures me"

"What are you talking about?" he interrupts me "There are tons of badass Asian Divas. Lucy Lu, Bai Ling, BD Wong…"

_Yeah so? I am not one of them okay? And I won't ever be._

"Ok you're coming to my house after school tonight. We're gonna bring out your inner diva if it kills me"

"Aww Blainey days" I say and try to look cool but my heart beats fast. _His house? Alone? Me and him? Like… today? This is so sudden… But I have to take this chance to my advantage. Blaine want to let him help m, he wants to be closer to me – I know it's more like… in a friendlier way than I see him but still I want to try this out. Maybe it's time to be honest to him. Talk to him about… us. About what I feel._ I call my mom to tell her that I'm gonna go to Blaine's house and I hear her suspicious tone but I ignore it. Some hours later Blaine let's me in his house. _God I'm so nervous. This is it. I'm gonna be honest about my feelings to this awesome person… What if he rejects me? No, I shouldn't be thinking like that. Think positive_. I sit on his bed and look at his photos after I take my shoes off. I hear him coughing so I turn to look at him but I quickly take my look away from his when I ask the next question.

"Have you ever been with a girl?"

"No… perfect gold star gay, except one time I kissed Rachel Berry"

"That doesn't count" I smile.

"Well… I don't like girls… I love them. They 're very kind and sensitive" he lays on the bed looking at me with his gorgeous eyes "their bodies are beautiful…" he continues and I sit properly so I can look at him better.

"Thank you. You know… on behalf of girls everywhere"

"But loving one… that way… It's not who I am" Well _he's honest. Although it's not what I really want to hear from him._

"We're young. We'll have time to find ourselves" I say and he smiles.

"Exactly. Which is why… you're about to find your inner diva. I took the liberty …" he goes on and the only thing that matters now is him. _His will to help me… he's so perfect. Perfect for me_ "You should open the laptop I don't want to give you my germs" I hear him saying so I open his laptop and take a look at the list.

"Wow I can't believe you went old school diva… Aretha, Madonna. Do you really think I can pull this off? I don't even know what to wear…"

"Are you kidding me? You'll kill it. I was thinking we could use… one of those…" he starts yawning and I try not to laugh at his cute face "I'm sorry, it's just the cold medicine that is really… really strong"

"Why don't you lie down?"

"Okay" he says and suddenly he comes really close to me before falling on the bed murmuring "It's a good idea"

_This is my chance. This is my green light. I've been hiding my crush for Blaine almost a month now. I… I can't wait anymore. Blaine has to know… And even though he's stated numerous times he's gay and all… I really want to be near him cause he makes me feel so good_.

"You know I've been reading a lot about Divas" I say and I feel my voice trembling.

"Mhhhh"

"And the biggest thing is that they're brutally honest and… If I'm going to be a diva, then I have to be honest too"

"Totally" I hear his voice behind me. _Come on Tina be strong._

"Blaine" I say his name while my heart beats fast "I'm falling in love with you… and I realize this could be a tragic one way thing but even if we end up" I take a deep breath trying not to let the tears fall "having a sexless relationship, which many Asian girls and gay guys do… it'd be worth it" I stop and bite my lower lip. He doesn't respond. He must be shocked "So please say something here before I die" I chuckle but he doesn't answer at all so I stop smiling and put up a straight face "Blaine?" I ask turning around only to find him sleeping. He's slightly snoring and I go next to him. _He didn't hear a thing. Which means that it's like I said nothing. Which brings me back to my earlier misery. What to do now? He hasn't heard me at all, he will wake up seeing me as a friend and he will still be sick needing my friendly comfort. _

_What if… Maybe it's too much. Oh but… he's asleep. He won't understand it. And it will make him feel better when he wakes up. He will be healthy again. And he will help me with my song too…_ I start opening his shirt feeling kinda awkward. He's the second boy whose shirt I'm unbuttoning. _The first was Mike. Ha! Thinking about it I have unbuttoned Mike's shirt so many times._ When Blaine's shirt is open I climb on him and putt my legs on each side of his torso. I start putting the vapor rub in his chest.

_Why everything has to be so difficult for me? Why can't I be happy? I'm not asking for much. I'm asking for someone to love me, to always be by my side and care about me. To never leave me. That difficult it is? Mike left me here, we broke up. Blaine is here but at the same time he's not. He's gay. He's in love with Kurt… And Sam. Both Mike and Blaine were perfect. And I'm always the one who ends up with a broken heart_. As the tears roll down my face I wipe them away and rest my head on Blaine's chest caressing with my thumb his arm.

When he wakes up I'm ready to go home and he accompanies me to the door. When I arrive home my mom raises an eyebrow and I look away awkwardly. _So my plan to tell Blaine failed. Great, just great. I should be feeling sad right now but for some reason I'm more angry than sad. If he hadn't slept he would have heard me. Of course I can't blame him for being ill… but this is not an excuse. And I've been taking care of him all these days._

Three days later the rage is so powerful that even by looking at out photo makes me wanna scream. I pull the photo and throw it in my locker while I walk towards Blaine and Artie.

"Tay-Tay I was just telling Artie how awesome I…"

"Would you excuse us please Artie?" I interrupt Blaine without even looking at Artie.

"But… uh… oh" I hear him say and he has this kind of voice_… He knows I'm ready for a fight. _So he goes away.

"Is everything ok?" asks Blaine _. If everything is ok? NO IT'S NOT_ "Oh the chicken soup you made me it was magic, I feel great today"

"You wanna know why? Because of me. Because I took care of you" I respond.

"Oh and I guess I used the most of this. I don't know how it happened but it's all gone… Sorry" he smiles and I look at him. I'm pretty sure that if I could do so… I would be fuming "Wait are you mad?" he asks extremely surprised. _LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED._

"Look I give you all of my heart. Gladly. And I love hanging out with you. I love y…." _Stop Tina. It's not time for confessions_ "It's sad. Because you don't see that's me that gives you that support"

"Why are you acting so pissed off?"

"Because I get it now. A dive doesn't settle for less of what she wants and she won't apologize for wanting it. And I can't get that here so next time don't come crawling back to me I'm all out of soup" I step back because in some way I approached him when I gave him my speech and when I walk away I hear his voice behind me.

"That seems a little crazy" he says. _WHAT?_ I turn around slowly.

"No that seems a little Tina Cohen Chang. Respect" I say looking him directly in the eyes and then walk away. Later this day I perform my song for diva week. Hung up. Everyone seems so impressed by me. I see their surprised looks as I appear with the stereo in my hands. The last two days after the incident in Blaine's house I've been practicing with backup dancers. I even asked help from Unique. And when the song ends everyone is looking at me just like I wanted to. Like a diva.

"Wow Tina" says Finn but he seems too shocked to say more.

"Tina, that was the most amaz…" says Mrs. Pillsbury but stops stunned.

"Don't even worry about it" I say with the towel on my shoulder and walk away… _just like a diva._

When I arrive home I'm literally jumping up and down from joy.

"Judging by your face I can tell that it went pretty good" says my mother and I laugh.

"Good? Oh no mum. It went excellent! Everyone was speechless"

"I'm proud of you" she smiles but then her smile falls "I'm pretty sure he would be proud too" she adds and my grin disappears.

"Why? Why would you say that mum? Why do you always ruin my mood?" I shout and get in my room hitting the door.

_Yeah he would be proud too… Who cares? I don't need his opinion. Or his cheering. Or his hug. Or his warm hands around my waist. Nothing at all…_ I hear a knock on my door.

"Come in" I say and I see my mum opening my door.

"Can I talk to you?" she asks and I try to stop the urge of rolling my eyes.

"Sure" I answer and she gets in and sits next to me on my bed.

"Look Tina… I'm your mum and you know that I love you more than anything in the world. And I don't want to make you feel sad or bad. I just want to help you"

"You don't mum. Referring to him doesn't help"

"You can't see it of course and you won't ever admit it but every time someone refers to him your pretty eyes get bigger. They shine. And even though you deny it despite the fact that he's your wound, he's your medicine too"

"Mum" I try to say but she interrupts me.

"Just listen to me…" she raises a hand "I know it's hard for you and it seems like you are afraid that if you go back to him you will lose your oh so new personality… which isn't new at all because you always were straight and honest to everyone. You just do it louder right now. But you are the same Tina Cohen Chang everyone loves and cares about"

"No one cares about me" I whisper and she looks at me confused.

"What are you talking about? Everyone cares about you. I care about you. Your dad cares about you. Your friends too. And Mike… He called last afternoon to ask me if you are ok. He told me not to tell you but I don't think I want to keep it a secret anymore. He cares so much about you…"

"He… called? Really?"

"Yes he did. Because he wants to know if you're happy and ok"

"Ok so what?"

"Unblock him, send him a message that you're ok, communicate with him. Because even though he tried to forget you, it's hard for him. As hard it is for you too. So please do me this favor… Don't take him out of your life just like that ok?" she asks and I look at her biting my lip.

"Kay" I murmur and look at the floor.

"Ok so… I.. I'm going down ok?" she says and I nod. And then I'm alone again.

_I don't know what to think right now. I don't know whether I should listen to my mum or just keep on doing my own thing. I've been ok without him… Really. I mean… I found a new love interest too… A dysfunctional one but still it's a love interest. And we decided to move on with our lives… Mum said that it's difficult for him as it is for me. How am I sure she's right? Because I feel the only one hurt in this situation. _

When I get up from my bed and approach my computer the same exact words echo in my head. _Unblock him, send him a message that you're ok, communicate with him. Because even though he tried to forget you, it's hard for him. As hard it is for you too._

So I unblock him. But I don't send him a message. I'm not ready yet. Unblocking him was a great step for me. It means that I might leave him an open window to get in my life again. It's too much for me.

The next day everyone sits in Glee club and we wait for Finn and Mrs. Pillsbury.

"And the winner is…"

I look at Blaine feeling a lot calmer towards him so I try to joke…

"If it's Santana I swear…"

"Tina Cohen Chang"

…

…..

_Me? I won? I won Diva week? There… There might be some mistake… But.. no. It can't be a mistake… I… I deserve it. They selected me…_ I hear everyone cheering and the confetti falls on me. I'm pretty sure my face is priceless right now. I get up smiling and everyone claps and I get my award making a curtsey.

_I won Diva week. This is amazing. I feel so appreciated. I can't believe it. _For the rest of the time I have a silly grin on my face and I look at my award every five seconds. It's when I hear Blaine's voice behind me.

"Hmm no diva performance is complete without flowers" he approaches me with a handmade red rose.

"Aww how sweet. Literally" I look at the rose and smile at him.

"Well no one deserved to win this bigger than you. I've been waiting for people to finally see the epic diva that is Miss Tina Cohen Chang" he says while we walk to the halls and I chuckle at his words "I also owe you an apology" he says and my face turns serious "I'm sorry I've been ungrateful this week, the truth is I wouldn't have survived without you. That little cold buster kit you made me not only annihilated my cold but it made me realize that you are the most important person at me at the school right now" he says making me smile at his words "I haven't felt this close to anyone in a long time"

"You have no idea how long I've waited to hear you say that" I smile at him widely.

"I have a proposition for you" he says and I raise an eyebrow "Would you be my date to Mr. Schue's wedding next week?" he asks and I feel I'm about to fly in the sky.

"Yes" I say grinning like a fool "Of course" and he turns around giving me his arm and I pass my arm in his while we walk to my locker. When I arrive home I show my mother my award.

"Tina sweetheart this is amazing. Congratulations" she hugs me and I hug her back.

"Thanks mum this means a lot to me" I respond and I hug my father too.

"Congratz kiddo. I'm proud of you"

"Thanks dad" I smile and look at my trophy again. _Everyone is so proud of me. Blaine, my parents, me. I'm pretty sure Mike would be proud too._ Before I can control myself I send him a message. It's a small one but it feels liberating. When I lift my head I see my mum looking at me and I smile sheepishly while she responds the smile widely.

**Mike's POV**

"Hey dude your cell phone is ringing" I hear my roommate's voice and I stop making my sandwich to go get my phone.

"Who called?" I ask and he shrugs.

"It's a message" he says bored and I roll my eyes. I take the cell phone in my hands and open the message. And my hands numb "Who is it?"

"It's… It's Tina…" I respond and my roommate stands up immediately.

"Tina as your ex girlfriend Tina Cohen Chang?" he asks but I ignore him. I read the message.

From Tina:  
Hey Mike. How are u? Thanks for calling to see if I'm ok!

_So Mrs. Cohen Chang told her… This woman just can't keep a secret. Although I don't care that much. If she hadn't told Tina, she wouldn't have texted me. _I type back quickly.

To Tina:  
Hey T! Yeah I was wondering if you're ok cause you didn't answer to any of my messages all this time. I'm fine thanks. What happened with Diva week?

Her answer comes in a few seconds. _Like she was waiting for my message all this time._

From Tina: How do you know about Diva week?

_So simple… No reference to her ignorance to respond to my messages._

To Tina: Puck's dating Kitty. He told me… So what happened?

_Puck didn't tell me who won. He kept on describing the last date he had with Kitty with creepy details… Not the best experience_.

From Tina: I won!

_She won. She won Diva week. My girlfriend… I mean my ex girlfriend, won Diva week. This is… amazing. This is incredible. She must have done such a good job. And I wasn't there to see it… But I have to keep my enthusiasm low. We're not together anymore and it would be crazy to just call her right now and tell her how much I love her and how perfect she is._

To Tina: Tina this is amazing! Congratulations. I'm so proud of you!

_Yes that's better… And I'm pretty sure that's what she needs to hear too…_

From Tina: Thanks Mike! So… You're coming to Mr. Schue's wedding right?

To Tina: Yeah of course. I wouldn't miss it for anything!

From Tina: So I'm gonna see you there?

_Does that mean she wants to see me there?_

To Tina: Yeah sure. Who are you going with?

From Tina: Blaine, but as friends… you know…

Last time I checked this "relationship" Tina seemed to be crazy about him… like… in love or something. _I don't even want to think about it_.

To Tina: Great, I'm gonna see you there then

From Tina: Kay. We'll talk later… Take care!

_Take care?_ The last time she said that was when we broke up. The very first time.

To Tina: You too!

"So?" I hear my roommate's voice and I look at him.

"I'm gonna see her next week in Mr. Schue's wedding…"

"Is that good or bad?"

"I think good… Actually… I think it's very good" I say with a smile in my face and I return to make my sandwich. I'm gonna see her next week. It's so close yet so far away…

_Patience_… That's what I need to do. Still this feeling in my stomach won't go away so easily...

**Sorry guys! I hope it didn't suck as the previous one! Next one is gonna have SO much tike that it will make you have a smile on your face. Our babies are gonna be so good in the next chapter! See ya!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello helloooooo to you guys! I hope everyone's great! I'm so so excited about this chapter! I've imagined about it so much! I hope you guys really like it! So I decided to make it no one's pov so that I can describe the feelings from both sides. I hope you're ok with that! Ok soooooo here we gooooo! Chapter 15 (episode 14) is here for youuuu! Enjoy!**

**No one's POV**

Tina and Mike haven't spoken since that day that they sent messages to each other. That doesn't seem though that they're not dying to see each other. As Tina is getting ready for school, she brushes her hair and looks herself at the mirror.

"_Just a few days… Only just a few days. But I should probably calm down a bit. I shouldn't show that I want to see him so much_" she thinks nodding at her thoughts. Meanwhile Mike is heading to Jofrey's talking with a friend of his.

"Such a good teacher? It seems hard to believe" says his friend and Mike nods. They are talking about Mr. Schuester.

"Yes. He was always by our side. And I really can't miss his wedding"

"Have fun then"

By the time Tina gets in the school she sees Blaine waiting for her. After the fiasco at his house she has been seeing him more as a friend and less as a possible love interest. She is really trying. Although the thought of him and Kurt being reunited worries her. It worries her because she doesn't want Blaine to get hurt. But she just smiles and nods when Blaine talks to her about the wedding.

"I'm so excited. Everyone is gonna be there. It's gonna be prefect" he goes on and Tina nods. She believes it too. It is gonna be perfect. For everyone. As they walk in the choir room they leave their bags on their chairs and gather around the piano. The rest of the glee club members are already there and they just wait for Mr. Schuester.

"Glee club" he shouts and everyone starts cheering and hugging him. Artie asks how DC was and Mr. Schuester responds that it was great but now he's back to stay.

"_Yay!"_ thinks Tina excited. gives a shout out to Finn and everyone claps smiling at him. When he announces the week's assignment the kids around the piano drum roll with their hands.

"Mrs. Pillsbury and I are finally getting married which makes me the happiest and luckiest man alive" he reveals and then he asks Finn to sing at his wedding. Tina's mouth opens widely from excitement. After Finn accepts Mr. Will continues "For everyone else who isn't out with Asian Bird flu…" he says and Jake looks at Tina meaningfully.

"It wasn't me" she defends herself but Jake doesn't seem to believe her.

"We need some great romantic love songs at the reception" continues Mr. Will and Tina frowns.

"Wait you want us to be your wedding singers? That is so…" she tries to say but Blaine interrupts her.

"Awesome" he gives her a meaningful look "We'd be honored"

Tina puts on a straight face and doesn't argue back. Only when Glee club ends she frowns at Blaine.

"It's not that I'm not honored to sing for Mr. Will… but some time he has to stop relying on us for every event in his life. I don't want to be mean. I really like the fact that he loves us that much to give us such an amazing thing to do but you know… It's… I don't know…" she says and Blaine smiles at her.

"Oh come on Tina it will be fun" he shakes her lightly making her laugh.

"Ok… Ok" she smiles making him grin.

When Tina arrives at home she opens her wardrobe. Getting some dresses out she puts them on her bed. A knock on her door interrupts her.

"Need any help?" she hears her mother's voice and she nods.

"I really don't know what to wear… I'm clueless"

Her mother after a test look picks up a dress.

"Here. I think you should wear this"

"You think so?" Tina asks considering her mother's proposition.

"Totally. It's black and red. The perfect combination. It's formal. And it's beautiful"

"I'll consider it" says Tina and her mum smiles.

"So… you're excited?"

"About what?"

"About the wedding of course" says Mrs. Cohen Chang smirking.

"Yes I am. It was about time for them to get married" answers Tina looking at her mum with a raised eyebrow.

"Hmmm" answers her mother waiting for more.

"Yes mum. Ok I'm excited to see him. But don't make it such a big deal" says Tina blushing a little bit making her mum smile.

"Okay" she says smirking and then gets out of Tina's room. Tina's cheeks are still a little bit red and she tries to calm down.

"_Okay Tina. You'll go to the wedding. Blaine is your date. Your friendly date. And it happens to meet Mike too. No problem. Be cool. And friendly_" she says to herself the same time Mike is making his suitcase.

"How many days are you gonna stay?" asks his roommate and Mike shrugs.

"A couple of days actually. But not too many. I can't miss many classes" he explains closing his suitcase.

"You ready to see your girl?"

"First… She's not my girl… yet. And then yes I am. I really missed her" murmurs Mike biting his lower lip. He missed her a lot. Like… a lot.

"Aren't you gonna call her or something?"

"Nah, I'll see her in a couple of hours anyway" Mike puts the suitcase on the floor and lays on his bed thinking about the next day. He is so ready to see all of them. And by that thought he closes his eyes and falls asleep.

When Tina wakes up it's 10:00 am. She quickly gets up and takes a shower.

"_Mike should be on his way by now_" she thinks and covers her body with a towel. As she brushes her hair she is texting Blaine who asks what time he's gonna pick her up.

From Blaine: Is 16:00pm ok?

To Blaine: Why so early? The wedding is at 19:30…

From Blaine: I just want to be earlier there… You know… I want to see Kurt…

"_I doubt that Kurt will be there so early but whatever_" she thinks and agrees to 16:00 "_I can help with any decorations in case the time passes slowly_" she thinks and starts making her hair.

Mike is already at his house. He started really early so that he could see his parents for a little while too. At 15:30 he starts getting ready. He takes a shower first, then wears his tuxedo and puts gel to his hair. He talks a little bit with his mother, who helps him with the tie and informs his father about how things go in college.

"I'm coming" shouts Tina grabbing her bag from the desk and quickly climbing down the stairs. Blaine is ringing the doorbell unstoppably and Tina opens the door rolling her eyes.

"What got into you?" she asks him closing the door after her mum shouts a "Have fun" to them "You're acting like a crazy person" she jokes and gets in his car.

"I'm so excited. This is a wonderful day" he says looking at her while he starts driving.

"Yeah ok… Keep your eyes on the road if you want this day to continue being wonderful" she chastises him but he ignores her and starts singing. That brings a smile on Tina's face who starts singing too.

"I'm gonna sing with Kurt today" says Blaine when their song ends.

"You've spoken to him?" asks Tina trying to sound happy. But she only feels worried.

"Yeah we've been talking all morning today… We agreed on what song we're gonna sing.. You know it's like a tradition. Every Christmas and Valentine's day we sing a duet…"he says excited and Tina smiles.

"I thought he was… you know… with another guy" Tina murmurs not wanting to be rude.

"Well… yeah. That guy… Adam… But… yeah Kurt's gonna be here now and that's what matters" he says and Tina can sense a little discomfort in his voice so she changes the subject.

"We'll see Mercedes too. I've missed her so much"

"Me too. Everyone's gonna be there. It's a great opportunity for a reunion"

They keep talking for a couple of minutes and then they arrive at the church so they get out of the car and find Mr. Schuester.

"Hey guys you're early" he says and Tina fights the urge to agree with him.

"Well we wanted to see if you need any help" she says instead and Mr. Will smiles.

"Thanks guys. You can go inside to see if there's anything to be done. But I think everything's already perfect" he smiles and Blaine with Tina enter the church.

"It's beautiful" says Tina and Blaine nods.

"He's not here yet" he says and Tina shakes her head.

"He's gonna be here soon" she tries to calm him down. They help a little bit with the flowers and then sit waiting for the others. Seconds later the church's doors open and Mercedes gets in.

"Mercedes" says Tina and hugs her tightly "Oh I missed you so much"

"I missed you too girl. How is one of my favorite gays doing?" she asks Blaine and he smirks.

"He's waiting for the other one" murmurs Tina and Mercedes chuckles.

"So how is it going guys? How's school? Glee club?" she asks but then Blaine gets up "What's up?" she asks and both she and Tina turn around to see Kurt entering with Rachel. Blaine walks up to him smiling.

"Hey Kurt" he smiles and they hug each other. Rachel approaches Tina and Mercedes smiling at them. She was there before Kurt so she didn't need to greet them like she hadn't seen him for a lot of time.

"Hey girls. How are you?" she asks and Tina smiles.

"Fine. Blaine brought me earlier here because he wanted to see Kurt as soon as possible" she almost rolls her eyes and Mercedes with Rachel chuckle.

"Talking about them where are they?" asks Mercedes and while the three girls turn around the only see Santana and Quinn getting in.

"Hola chicas" Santana greets them and Quinn hugs them.

As everyone starts arriving the place is getting fuller every minute. Mike is currently parking his car outside the church and takes a deep breath.

"_Ready? Set, go_" he thinks and mentally laughs at his own thoughts. When he gets out of the car he walks straight into the church. He finds all his friends and Puck gives him a huge hug.

"How is my Changster doing?" he asks and Mike chuckles.

"Great. How about you?"

"Very very nice. So… you've seen her yet?" he asks and Mike shakes his head negatively "I think I saw her going outside" he winks at Mike and then approaches Finn teasing him about his tuxedo. Mike takes a deep breath and starts going outside. On his way he finds Mercedes who hugs him tightly and compliments him on his looks. Before he goes back in, he hears her voice. She is partly shouting and banging on a car's window.

"Blaine I have to talk to you right now" she says and Mike frowns "_What is Blaine doing in that car? And why can't I see him_?" he thinks but then Kurt's head appears. He seems annoyed.

"Not now Tina. Geez. Go away"

"I'll talk to you later" says Blaine and Tina seems angry. Mike sees her exhaling deeply and going away. He waits her in the corner.

"Not the day to be grumpy" he says to her when she passes next to him not even looking at him.

"Huh? Oh Mike? Oh Hi! I'm sorry I didn't see you" she says surprised and gives him a quick hug "When did you arrive?" she asks while they get in the church again.

"A while ago. Why were you so angry before?" he asks as if he doesn't know and Tina blushes a little bit.

"Oh it's nothing. Nothing at all..." she answers.

"_There's a lot… A lot… She is angry about Blaine and Kurt being together. I thought she was over him… I was wrong_" he thinks and an awkward silence falls between them. He decides to take the theme further.

"I know about it. So you don't have to hide it from me…" he says and Tina looks at him surprised.

"About what? I don't understand" she says but from the tone of her voice he can say she's nervous.

"About you… having a thing for Blaine" says Mike and she turns her head quickly to look at him panicked.

"No… We're friends… Isn't it obvious?" she asks and he frowns.

"Well… from the tone of your voice no. But… it's ok… I guess. I just… I just don't understand… Why him? You… You know that he's… gay and that you can't do anything…" he explains and Tina shakes her head.

"I… I know ok? It's not like that anymore… We're… We're friends… That's all" she says biting her lower lip. Mike is about to talk again but Mercedes interrupts them.

"I'm sorry for interrupting guys. Tina… Do you know where Kurt and Blaine are? I've been looking for them everywhere"

"Why don't you check Blaine's car?" answers Tina and Mercedes raises an eyebrow.

"You mean what I think you mean?" she asks and Tina shrugs.

"Cover your eyes before knocking" she comments and Mercedes' eyes widen.

"Oh I'm gonna kill them" she says and walks away from Tina and Mike to go find Kurt and Blaine.

"So…" starts Mike again but Tina interrupts him.

"Can we please not talk about it anymore? It's past. I and Blaine are just friends. Everything's ok" she nods and gets up before Mike can say anything else. She moves in the front rows and sits on a wooden chair without looking behind her. Mike moves in the front too but sits on the other side of the church. He doesn't look at her until Blaine comes to sit next to her with a huge grin on his face. He sees Tina smiling back and chatting with Blaine for whatever theme.

"_I can't understand why she acts like that. She seems so distant… I didn't imagine things to be like that_" thinks Mike and decides to fix his look on Mr. Will and Finn. When Mr. Will starts singing he greets Mike giving him his hand and Mike shakes it smiling. Mercedes' part comes and she sings beautifully filling the church with a sweet melody. And the big time comes. Becky gets in, throwing –aggressively- flowers to the guests making most of them laugh. Everyone turns around to see Mrs. Pillsbury coming.

And then Sue Sylvester appears in a white dress.

Mike's eyes find Tina's and she shrugs confused. Coach Sylvester walks up to Mr. Schuester receiving confused looks from everyone.

"Is this a prank?" asks Sam behind Mike and Mike shrugs. If it is it will be revealed soon. Sue whispers something in Mr. Will's ear and he seems first confused, then shocked and then devastated. The glee kids' faces are full of worry.

"What happened? Why isn't Mrs. Pillsbury here already?" asks Tina and Blaine turns around to look at Rachel and Kurt who seem confused as well.

After a couple of seconds the news break in the room. Mrs. Pillsbury left the building. Everyone seems shocked while Mr. Schuester seems inconsolable. The guests start leaving disappointed and so do the glee kids. They gather outside the church with sad expressions on their faces.

"Why would she do that?" asks Brittany and Sam caresses her back.

"Maybe she wasn't ready yet" answers Santana.

"But Mr. Schue is so sad right now" comments Tina and Mike wants to go hug her but restrains himself.

"So what now?" asks Blaine but nobody answers.

"What about the reception?" says Puck and Rachel rolls her eyes.

"A wedding is ruined and you care about the reception?"

"Well… they paid for it! It would be such a waste of money…" answers Puck and everyone looks at each other.

"Santana you go" says Kurt and many glee kids nod.

"Why me?" she asks back and Kurt shrugs.

"Just because" he answers and shoves Santana back in the church. She comes out two minutes later.

"Mr. Schue says we should do the reception" she says and Puck smiles.

"Alright. Come on. Let's cheer up a little bit" he comments and everyone starts going to the reception.

"I'm so glad I'm not gonna lose my song with Kurt" comments Blaine the moment Tina is about to talk to him.

"Look Blaine, I really want to talk to you about Kurt" she whispers and Blaine turns around to look at her.

"Tell me"

"You know he's dating Adam don't you? You said you knew in the car"

"Yeah… but it's you know… It's bros helping bros"

"What are you talking about? He's basically cheating on Adam with you right now… Even if it is 'bros helping bros'" she claims and Blaine makes a face.

"It's not cheating… They're not actually… really really together"

"How do you know?"

"I feel it... Come on Tina don't ruin this for me. Please. Let's just have fun" he pouts and Tina exhales deeply.

"I just want you to be happy"

"I am" he takes her face in his hands by the time Mike turns around and looks at them. At first he's shocked at how close they are and then angry because Tina claims she's not in love with Blaine while it's clear that she is indeed.

"_She can do whatever she wants. I shouldn't care. She's not my girlfriend anymore_" he thinks and turns around to talk to Sam. As the things heat up in the reception everyone starts dancing on the dance floor. Mike dances with Santana and Quinn laughing around while Tina is dancing with Mercedes. She manages to not think about her conversation with Blaine and focus on having a good time. With the corner of her eye she sees Mike dancing with Marley and she raises an eyebrow.

"_Since when are they such good friends?"_ she thinks but then sees as Jake replaces Mike and Mike hugs Sam who is lifting his arms up. She chuckles a little bit at them. They were always good friends. She then decides to sit down and have a sip of her drink. It's when Blaine and Kurt start singing together. Her euphoria turns to anger quickly. She drum rolls her fingers impatiently on the table while watching them sing. A quick sip of her drink and an irritated look is what she does every second it passes. She sees her friends dancing around. Finn, Rachel, Marley, Jake, Brittany, Mike, Sam and everyone else is having so much fun but she can't join them. She's too frustrated.

"_How can Kurt be like that? He is so unstable. And he uses Blaine. He uses him for his own entertainment. He's supposed to be in a relationship with this Adam guy… So he's basically cheating on him. And he doesn't care. And he makes Blaine not care too_" she goes on and when the song ends she gets up quickly and approaches Kurt.

"I don't like the way you treat Blaine. There I said it. You're here, you're in New York, you're at , you're at Nyada. Who are you Kurt?" Meanwhile Blaine is here lonely, and yes he cheated and we're all human Kurt, we all deserve to be loved back Kurt" she says irritated and Kurt exhales.

"Ok Tina I say this with total love but the moment we all saw is finally here. You're a hag. You're hagged out, you're in love with Blaine and it's creepy. Stop!"

"What do you know about love? You just come and go. Who's been here to support him? Me. Who took him Sadie Hawkins? Me. Who put him in bed when he got sick and put vapor rub in his little muscled chest when he slept?.." she asks and when she realizes what she just revealed she stops talking immediately.

"What? Did you…? Huh?" asks Kurt shocked.

"What? No! I didn't mean… This isn't about me Kurt. I have to go" she says quickly and walks away.

"Did you vapor rape my ex-boyfriend? Don't walk away from me Tina Cohen Chang" she hears Kurt saying and he's following her so she manages to hide from him.

What they both didn't know is that Mike did hear them. He decides to have a sip from his drink and he sees Blaine.

"Hey Blaine" he greets him and Blaine smiles.

"Hey Mike! How are you? Have you seen Kurt?"

"He's chasing Tina" comments Mike and Blaine's eyes widen.

"Why?" he asks but they get interrupted because Sue starts gathering all the girls in the middle of the floor to catch the bouquet. Mike sees as Sam goes too and he chuckles at his friend.

Meanwhile Tina is still hiding from Kurt. She sees as he joins Blaine and takes a step back. And falls on someone.

"Careful. You're gonna fall" comments Mike and she turns around to look at him.

"I'm sorry" she apologizes but then looks at Kurt again.

"You don't have to hide from him. You said what you felt" he comments and Tina first nods but then turns her head quickly to look at him.

"You heard what we said?" she asks surprised and when Mike nods she puts her face in her hands.

"I can't believe it" she murmurs and Mike sighs.

"What?" he asks but she doesn't answer. He takes her hands from her face and she sighs.

"I'm so embarrassed. I'm so sorry for what you heard. I… I really didn't know what I was doing…" she murmurs and Mike lifts her head with his hand.

"You were confused" he says and she nodes "Are you still?" he asks and Tina looks at him.

"No… I just want Blaine to be ok and happy. I just don't want him to get hurt. Cause he's my friend. And I care about him… in a friendly way. And I don't like that Kurt tortures him like that" she explains and he looks at her examinating. When he's sure she means every word he nods.

"Ok… Then you don't have anything to be worried about. Let's go have some fun" he proposes and he sees as she looks at Kurt again so he smiles "I won't let him bother you" he promises and Tina looks in his eyes. She then nods and he passes his arm from her waist. It sends a shiver down her spine. When they get back in Tina sees as Kurt is about to get up but Mike gives him a meaningful look so he sits back down.

"Thanks" whispers Tina when they sit and take a sip of their drinks.

"For what?" he asks and Tina smiles.

"For not letting him bother me even though he has every right to do so"

"You're welcome…" he answers and looks at Sam and Puck who wink at him "So… Why did you disappear all this time? You didn't answer to any of my messages" he starts and Tina blushes a little bit.

"I… uh.. Actually…" she stutters and Mike raises an eyebrow "I had actually blocked you…" she admits and he's face is inexpressible.

"You… blocked me?" he asks shocked and takes another sip of his drink.

"Yeah…" answers Tina blushing again "But I've unblocked you now"

"Great news" answers Mike kinda irritated "So I guess you received none of my daily messages…"

"I did receive some of them. The last one I received was the: Why are you so cruel to me" she points out and Mike chuckles.

"And then the Blaine fiasco started" he says and Tina nods. It's when the music starts and Finn with Rachel get on the stage. Mike bites his lower lip and then takes a deep breath "Come on. Let's dance" he extends his hand and at first Tina looks at him surprised but then she gives him her hand and they get on the dance floor. She wraps her arms around his neck and his find her waist.

"I've done so much to you and you still want to dance with me" she whispers and Mike chuckles.

"Well, all this is past. And I can't be angry at you forever. I just can't. So I prefer forgetting the past and see the present" he explains and Tina shakes her head.

"I don't deserve it" she says and Mike wraps his arms tighter around her.

"Maybe not. But that's how things are gonna be. I just don't… I don't understand. Why him?" he looks in her eyes and she bites her lip.

"Because… Because he was the only one to stay by my side when I was all alone. He was the only one to care about me. He was the one to give me a sweet hug or some supportive words or a drive home. He cared about me" she explains but doesn't let Mike interrupt her "He replaced the gap that appeared when we broke up... again. And the need I had for love, he gave it to me. The fact that for me it became something more than just friendly love is another subject. I needed someone by my side in order to stop thinking of you. I needed to move on. Although I moved on way too much on the wrong way. But I couldn't just sit there without doing anything. You could say that I caught the first person I found in my way and made a whole fake situation in my head in order to stop thinking… other things" she stops cause Mike is looking at her with his eyes wide open.

"Tina… I begged you to stay with me. I chased you half way of Chicago. I sent you messages. We could avoid all this if you weren't so stubborn" he comments and Tina doesn't answer back.

Mike starts drum rolling on her back, just like he used to do in the past. It is just a habit he can't control… Tina tries to fight back tears. There's nothing left to say but "I'm sorry"

"For what?" he asks and she shrugs.

"For everything. I know it's completely my fault that things went like that. I really wonder how you are still here after all the things I told you"

"I'm here because I'm a fool. And because I still love you even after all that" he comments and Tina's heart beats fast. She looks in his eyes and Mike exhales "So you're sure you're not in love with Blaine anymore?"

"Definitely. It was a mistake. We're only friends and friends we will stay"

"So… if I tell you to go away from here will you follow me?" he asks and Tina looks around her.

"The song is not over yet" she comments and Mike smiles.

"Do you trust me?" he asks and when she nods he adds "Then will you follow me?"

"Okay" she agrees and Mike takes her hand in his. They climb up the stairs and Tina knows exactly where they're going. She's been waiting for that. Not the weird conversation or all the confessions. But that… Yes. She was almost sure… Mike takes out of his tuxedo the card and opens the door letting Tina get in. The room is cute. Tina hears the door closing and then Mike's lips are on her ear.

"They say that you don't have to keep the feelings inside you. You have to burst…" he whispers in her ear making her shiver. Tina turns around but she doesn't manage to say anything because Mike's lips are already on hers. His hands find her face and hair and she rests hers on his chest. With his body he traps her body between the wall and him. Mike kisses her passionately shoving his tongue in her mouth and moving his hands all over her body. Tina moans in the kiss and moves her hands in his hair.

"I missed you so much" he whispers while kissing her neck. His hot breath makes her shiver. Tina smiles as her hands find his abs.

"I missed you too" she responds and with a quick move he brings her leg around his torso.

"You were occupied with other things though" he teases her and she moans as his hands go under her dress.

"Stupid things that I regret doing them" she tries to say in between quick breaths.

"Mhhh" murmurs Mike while trailing kisses down her neckline. He lifts her a little bit so now she has both her legs wrapped around his torso and he steadies her on the wall.

"Mike" she whispers his name and his heart starts beating even faster than it already does.

"Just promise me you won't regret it tomorrow. Promise me that" he whispers with his hand pressing her leg.

"I promise" she lets out with irregular voice and with a quick movement he lifts her in his arms and throws her lightly on the bed.

"I hope you mean it" he murmurs and then takes her dress off. Tina lifts her arms up in order to help him take it off. Once it's thrown on the floor Mike takes her shoes off too and then presses his body on hers again. Tina's hands quickly find the way to his tuxedo. With both hands on his shoulders she takes the tuxedo off and quickly unbuttons his shirt with trembling hands until it's thrown on the floor too. Her hands then find his biceps that she so missed. Her nails dig in his skin and he moans. Mike's mouth finds her chest making her back arch. Tina's eyes roll in her head from pleasure when Mike's lips move down, lower than her belly.

"Mike" she whispers again and her hands unbutton his trousers. Somehow he's taken his shoes off too but she doesn't know when or how since his hands are always on her body. When she takes his trousers off, they stay there catching a quick breath.

Tina's hands explore his body hungrily. Mike plays with the fabric of her underwear. When his lips find her again sweetly she returns the kiss immediately wrapping her arms around him.

"You're so perfect" he murmurs in the kiss and Tina feels complete for once again in her life.

"I love you" she whispers and Mike seems a little taken aback but continues kissing her anyway.

"No you don't" he argues kissing the place under her earlobe.

"Yes I do… With all my heart" she takes his face in her hands and kisses him passionately. When she bites his lower lip he moans and turns her around so that she is on top of him.

"If you loved me you wouldn't break my heart" he argues back again seconds later.

"If I didn't love you I wouldn't be here now" she responds quickly bringing him closer to her again. Mike can't argue her logic because he knows Tina well enough and she means every word so he just keeps on kissing her without arguing again. His hands find the back of her bra and unclasp it quickly throwing it on the floor. When their underwear go off too he looks at Tina like he's asking her permission but Tina ignores him crashing her lips to his again. He takes it as a yes so he takes of his trousers a condom. Tina opens it quickly and the next second he's into her.

They end up sleeping under the sheets. Tina is in Mike's arms, her head is resting on his chest. The silence is peaceful and relaxing. Tina opens her eyes because of a sound that covers the silence. Her phone. And it's Blaine.

From Blaine: Where are you? I've been looking for you everywhere. They are closing the reception…

"_Shit_" thinks Tina and quickly gets up. Mike wakes up confused.

"What happened?" he asks confused and Tina frowns.

"Blaine texted me. They are closing the reception" she explains and Mike gets up quickly too "I'm a mess" she looks her hair in the mirror and tries to fix them.

"You're beautiful" Mike comments and Tina chuckles.

Tina ends up making her hair in a ponytail and she and Mike quickly get out of the room. When they go outside of the church Tina calls Blaine.

"Where are you?" she asks and Mike sees her nod "Is Kurt with you?" she asks again and Mike raises an eyebrow "No no it's ok. I have a ride home" she says and quickly turns around to see if Mike has a problem. Mike gives her a look meaning – Are you kidding me?- and then Tina says goodbye to Blaine.

"Time to head home?" he asks and she nods.

"Blaine was a little bit serious. I guess Kurt told him everything" whispers Tina and Mike caresses her hair.

"It was a mistake. And he will understand. If he's truly your friend he will understand" he leads her to his car and opens the door for her.

"I hope so" she comments and then Mike starts driving. They are silent in the whole ride rethinking all the things that happened that night.

"Are we gonna keep it a secret?" Mike finally asks and Tina isn't sure.

"I don't know… Maybe. Maybe it's better so that… you know… We can take it…"

"Slower" he finishes her sentence and she nods.

"Alright then" he nods too and pulls over outside her house.

"I guess this is goodnight?" she asks and he smiles.

"We 're gonna see each other tomorrow… If you want to…"

"Of course" she smiles and there is an awkward tension in the car. To kiss or not to kiss? Tina takes the decision and quickly crashes her lips on his. He quickly responds putting a hand inside her hair and one under her chin.

"Good night" he whispers on her lips and she smiles.

"Goodnight" she pecks his lips once more and then gets out of the car. Mike leaves with a huge grin on his face.

The next day Tina is singing while taking a bath and then she climbs down the stairs happily and hugs her mum and dad before taking her bag and riding to school. She receives a message from Mike.

From Mike: Good morning beautiful

She chuckles and answers back.

To Mike: You should be sleeping…

He responds that he couldn't sleep and when Tina gets in the school she has a big smile on her face. Which drops because she sees Kurt and Blaine in front of her locker.

"You can't avoid us. Come here" says Kurt before she can turn around. She sees Blaine smiling which is a good thing.

"Come on Tina we're not gonna eat you" he grins at her and she huffs.

"It's not like you don't have the right to do so" she murmurs and opens her locker. When she takes her envelope off and closes her locker she starts walking because she knows they are gonna follow her so she speaks first.

"Before you say anything I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I attacked you at the reception. I just saw you up there singing with Blaine and I saw the old legendary chemistry. I saw two soul mates rediscovering each other and… I was jealous. Why couldn't that be me? Why can't I have this with someone?" she says but she knows it's a lie. Cause yesterday she had way more than just that… But she can't actually tell them about it so…

"You will. Just not with me" says Blaine and Tina makes a face.

"I'm sorry that I've been throwing myself at you making a fool out of myself hoping for something I know it can never be"

"It's ok Tina. The truth is we've all experienced unrequited love before. And we've all done things that we wish we didn't. And we all just want to get back being friends"

"And that's just what we are. We're just friends" says Kurt and Tina fights the urge to raise her eyebrow while Blaine smiles at Kurt's words.

"We're going to the double feature of All About Eve and Showgirls at the revival house if you wanna come with us" Kurt invites her and she keeps herself from cursing.

"Well" she says and Blaine interrupts her.

"Come on"

"Mystery solved. Hagatha Christie. I'm gonna be a third wheel for the rest of my life" she spits out and Blaine makes a face.

"First of all that's not even remotely true. Starting right now I'm gonna help you get a boyfriend" says Blaine and Kurt steps in too.

"And second of all when I called you a hag I was bringing attention to the fact that you were honoring the noble and proud tradition of hagdom"

"Huh" chuckles Tina while she has Kurt from the one side and Blaine on the other side of her.

"Yeah and I for one am psyched that my very first hag was someone as kickass as…"

"Miss Tina Cohen Chang" they say at the same time making Tina chuckle at their words.

Eventually she doesn't go with them. She wants to let them have some private time together. Instead she talks on the phone with Mike for three hours. It's when Marley texts her to tell her about a group number in the auditorium to cheer Mr. Schuester up. Tina agrees and changes to a purple blouse and jeans and pulls her hair up. During the number she sings with Marley and Brittany and she dances with Blaine and then balloons fall and everyone is singing and dancing and Tina has a huge grin on her face. For two reasons.

One: Her life starts getting better.

Two: She's gonna see Mike again today…

**Tadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa what do you think? Please leave me a review to tell me your opinion. Also! The next chapter is NOT gonna be episode 15. The next chapter is full of tike! You're welcome! Hehehe!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry for not updating earlier but I was ill and I had no strength to do anything. Those days the only friend I saw was my bed hahaha. Anyway, I'm here to give a little tike chapter to you! Thank you for waiting for me. In the end of the chapter I will leave my current emotions about glee wrapping! So here's chapter 16 (it doesn't include the next glee episode. Episode 15 will be written in chapter 17). Enjoy!**

**Tina's POV**

"Mum I'm leaving" I shout as I climb down the stairs trying not to fall cause I wear my favorite high heels.

"You look beautiful" comments my mum and I blush. _The truth is I tried way more than needed to be beautiful for this "date" with Mike. I'm still not quite sure if it is a real date or just hanging out. But I don't think that going out for dinner with Mike can be something extremely friendly. After what happened at Mr. Will's almost-wedding I really don't know what to do or think. What I know for sure is that I'm happy. We've been going out these last days you know catching up coffee, he drives me home from school, we watch moves and all… There are always these moments when it's clear we both want to rip each other's clothes off but we don't do it. We… restrain ourselves you could say. We take it slow._

"I think you should hurry" my mum's voice gets me out of my thoughts and I quickly pass my hand from my hair checking one last time that it's ok. I get out of my house and I see Mike's car parked. Mike gets out and opens the door for me. _He's very handsome_.

"What a gentleman" I comment and he grins "You look so good" I comment and he smiles.

"You stole my quote" he responds and I laugh.

"Where are we going?" I ask and he bites his lip.

"I thought of taking you to Breadsticks but then I thought… Why not take her to this new restaurant where there's a high possibility we will be alone and not surrounded by all our friends? If everyone is there it's not actually a date"

"So this is a date…" I smirk and he shrugs.

"That's how I see it"

"Then we see the same thing" I comment and I receive a smile from him.

When we arrive at the restaurant and get inside a kind waitress leads us to our table. The restaurant has a great atmosphere, it's calm and cute. Very organized.

"Do you like it?" asks Mike after we sit down and the waitress hands us the menus.

"It's actually pretty good. I like it" I respond smiling and he nods satisfied. We discuss a little bit about what we're gonna order and after we decide the waitress takes out menus and leaves.

"How are your parents? I guess your mother is very happy that you came to stay a little longer than planned" I say and he nods.

"Exactly. She's been crazy these days cooking everything that comes in her mind just to satisfy me" he says and I laugh "It's actually pretty weird. I keep telling her that I'm ok and don't need any of these but you know my mum… She just wants to please me"

"I know… I haven't talked to her since back then" I whisper kinda shy cause I wasn't so good to Mrs. Chang. _Since our breakup with Mike I didn't call her or speak to her at all. I saw her once by accident and just waved but never stayed to make a conversation_.

"She's been talking a lot about you"

"Really?" I ask and he shrugs.

"I guess I'm not the only one to miss you" he confesses and I bite my lower lip.

"I miss her too. And I'm ashamed a little bit…"

"Why?"

"Cause I didn't keep in touch"

"You had your reasons" he acknowledges and I nod taking a breath "You can always call her whenever you want if it makes you feel better" he adds and I smile.

"I know. Thanks"

"So what are you guys doing this time?" he asks like he doesn't know everything from Sam.

"Nothing special. You know… We're all still influenced by Mr. Will's almost-wedding"

"And the after party" he adds and I try hard not to smile. By that time the waitress comes with our dishes and we begin eating.

"This is delicious" he says and I nod agreeing.

"It is indeed. We should come more often here" I say without thinking about it twice. _I guess being with him makes me feel like we never broke up. Like this is a usual Friday night date like we used to do some time ago. Where we would just be together, comment on things and have fun. And then make out in the car._

"We definitely should" he answers casually but I know – I see it in his eyes- that he understood. _He KNOWS what I'm thinking. And he's thinking it too. But even if he does… he doesn't comment further_.

"Do you have any news from Mercedes or Rachel and Santana? They left immediately although Kurt stayed back longer just like you"

"Well about Rachel and Santana I don't know much… As for Mercedes she's fine. I talked to her yesterday"

"Great"

"I'm leaving in two days" he announces and I frown.

"I… I thought you would stay a little bit more"

"Well… I didn't actually take the ok to be absent for more than a week and I 'm basically loosing classes right now so I have to get back… If I want to keep up with what I've already lost" he explains and I bite my lower lip.

_It makes sense. And of course he has to go back and continue with college and I have to continue with my graduation plans and all this stuff. Still it's… I… I don't know how I feel about him going so far away again. But I express none of those thoughts._

"I understand. You're right. Even though I'm pretty much sure you won't have to try a lot to actually keep up with the others. You're one of the best" I say and he grins.

"Thanks Tina. You're always so generous in words when it comes to me"

"It's just the truth" I shrug and he nods "So… what are you gonna do these last days you'll stay?" I ask and he looks at me.

"I thought of spending them with you… Just like I did all this time" he responds and I give him a smile.

"Interesting" I comment and he laughs. We keep talking for about an hour and then the waitress comes to take our empty dishes.

"Would you like dessert?" she asks and I shake my head.

"I'm full what about you?" I ask Mike and he agrees.

"Same. Thank you" he thanks the waitress and asks for the bill. The waitress arrives and Mike pays. I have a strong urge to pay for myself but Mike's look and his raised eyebrow stop me from doing anything. Damn, he knows me SO good!

When we get out of the restaurant he takes my hand in his and it's so warm it makes me shiver. He entangles his fingers with mine and I smile.

"You wanna go for a little walk?" he offers and I nod. We walk in silence. The only light is the moon. Literally did the lamps all go off or what? We sit on a bench still holding hands and Mike lets out a huff.

"What?" I ask worried and he passes his arm around my shoulders.

"We're just taking it slow right? I mean… this isn't us being friends… Is it?" he asks and I look in his eyes.

"No it's not. It… It can't be anyway. There's no chance we can be ONLY friends Mike. I think it's impossible" I admit and he looks at me.

"Why?"

"Just because. It's impossible. When we were together like… you know like really really together, you were both my friend and my boyfriend. But just friends? No. We can't do this. Not without everyone noticing we wanna rip each other's clothes off every time we look at each other" that makes him laugh and I smirk "Besides you being only my friend wouldn't be fun" I say and he raises an eyebrow.

"And why is that?" he asks curious and I look away from him.

"Well… if we were just friends I wouldn't be able to kiss you wherever I want" I murmur and he laughs.

"It could be friends with benefits" he teases and I roll my eyes.

"Yeah right like you could handle that" I say and he raises an eyebrow "Ok I wouldn't handle that either" I add and he smirks "See? It's impossible" I get closer to him and he wraps his arms tighter around me.

"Hmmm" he murmurs and I bury my face in his chest. He starts playing with my hair and my hand finds his again causing both of us move to look at each other. I lift my head to look in his eyes and his hand finds my face and caresses my cheek "Just taking it slow" he whispers and I nod. He leans forward to meet my lips in a sweet kiss. It's small but extremely reassuring "I really don't want to lose you again" he whispers in the kiss and kiss him softly.

"You won't" I promise. His lips find my forehead and I smile. We stay like that for a while and then we decide to return back home. We drive in silence but Mike's hand is on mine again. I look at him some times but never say anything. Words are not worth. Acts do. When we arrive Mike stops the car and looks at me.

"We're gonna make this restaurant our new favorite one"

"Definitely" I agree and turn to look at him better "I want you to come in" I say and he smiles.

"Your parents are home" he caresses a strike of my hair and I pout.

"I know. I really don't want you to leave though" I admit and he comes closer.

"I'll always be in there" he shows my heart and I bite my lower lip.

"It's not the same" I say and he nods lifting my chin with his hand.

"I know Tee" he agrees and then his lips are on mine again. But this time the kiss is fierce. It's passionate and mind-blowing. It leaves me breathless for a couple of seconds "You should go inside" he says and I frown but I decide not to argue more.

"I'll see you tomorrow right?" I ask and he smiles.

"Of course you will" he responds and I lean forward to capture his lips with mine one last time. His hand finds the back of my neck pulling me closer and I end up climbing on him "Tina we're outside your house" he laughs and I kiss his neck.

"Yeah like we haven't done that before" I tease him making him laugh louder. I kiss the place under his ear and he moans.

"Now please go in Tina cause I don't know if I'm gonna be able to restrain myself from coming inside the house"

"I told you to come in"

"Tina" he says in a straight voice and I huff.

"It's not like we're doing something bad"

"Of course we don't. But. We are outside your house, in the middle of the night, you have to help your mother tomorrow remember? You have to get up early!"

"Ugh I forgot" I complain and his hands caress my hips.

"Well now you remember. Be a good girl and go inside"

"Fine" I agree and kiss his cheek quickly. When I get in bed I send him a goodnight message and then immediately fall asleep.

**Mike's POV**

_So today is the day I'm gonna go back to Chicago. I'm not too excited about it tough. I don't want to leave my parents or Tina again. But I have to go back. I can't be absent forever. So here we are… My things are ready. My suitcase is already in my car. My mum is about to cry for the fourth time today. And I'm waiting for Tina to come say goodbye. I know it's as hard for her as it is for me_. When the doorbell rings I quickly climb down the stairs and when I open the door I see my beautiful girlfriend –_ isn't she? I mean… We're taking it slow but still… we're not friends with benefits_- and she's smiling. The smile doesn't reach her eyes but still. She's trying to be positive about me going away… again. My mum greets her hugging her tightly and my dad shakes her hand. _Always so formal_.

"Did you take everything?" asks my mum and I nod.

"I don't think I forgot anything. Let me check one more time" I say and go outside to check the things at my car.

"How are you feeling?" I hear Tina's voice beside me and I turn around to look at her.

"I'm not thrilled to go back to be honest" I admit and she frowns.

"You're gonna be great don't worry" she says fixing my shirt. Her hands stay on my chest and I catch them.

"What's up?" I ask and she shakes her head.

"Nothing. Why?"

"Something worries you. Don't even try to deny it. I can see it in your eyes" I look in her eyes and she exhales deeply.

"It's nothing… Really. Will… Will you promise me something?" she asks and I nod.

"Tell me"

"When you go back to Chicago… please try… try to stay away from the chic I saw you with that time… Like.. I know you are dancing together and stuff. But… let her know that you're not exactly single right now. Please…" she whispers and I take her face in my hands.

"Tee…" I whisper and touch my forehead on hers "I don't care about her. And I made it very clear that day that I don't want to be with her. You shouldn't worry ok?" I say and she nods.

"Okay" she agrees and I take her in my embrace.

"I'm gonna miss you. But I'm gonna call you ok?" I promise and she nods. I plant a small kiss on her lips and then say goodbye to my parents who come out of the house.

"Ok this is it. I'm leaving. Mum please don't cry again" I almost beg and then turn to face my father who hugs me.

"Be careful" he says and I nod.

"Come here" I open my arms for my mum to start crying. Again "You're gonna see me again. I promise" I tease her and she laughs. Then I turn to look at Tina.

"Remember what I told you" I cup her face with my hands and she nods. Her eyes are filled with tears. I hug her tightly and kiss the top of her head. I look in her eyes one more time and after kissing the outside of her hand I get in the car. I see my mum hugging Tina from behind and I smirk. As I wink at them one more time I head off. Tina waves and I know we're gonna be alright. _Maybe we're not yet like we used to be but we can be it. We just need a little time. And a little patience._

_Cause it's pretty clear now that .Endgame._

_And we are Inseparable._

**Ok so I'm pretty emotional cause they ended filming season 4 and maybe I'm just silly but even though I know there are gonna be two more seasons, I'm still so sad and I don't want it to end, and I'm afraid about season 5 and 6 and I don't know if there's gonna be tike or id Ryan Murphy decides to torture us and not bring tina or mike in many episodes. So I'm very very emotional and upset and worried. That's it. I hope everything's gonna be fine! See ya next week!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello hello here's a furious with Ryan Murphy asian fusion-tike that wants her OTP back together but will never ever get it! How are you doing? I hope you're all good! The previous comment was made because of the 21th episode of glee where Ryan heartlessly brought Mike back but never even thought of giving him an actual scene of 2 minutes with Tina. Ok I'll stop my angry thoughts here and I'll start writing. I don't know if I can focus to the real episode so if I write anything weird please excuse me. I'm just furiously trying to not buy a ticket right now and fly to America so I can have a little talk with Ryan Murphy. Ok. Here's chapter 17 (episode 15 of glee). **

**Tina's POV**

"Everybody loves movies" says Mr. Schuester and I nod. _I have many favorite movies. One of them is The Notebook. Oh I love this movie. Mike and I used to watch it at his house when his parents were absent and I could cuddle up against him with my head resting on his chest. His favorite movie is Footloose. We've seen it over a hundred times but I don't care that much cause I like this movie a lot too_ "They provide comfort and they help us escape from our day to day anxieties"

"Like getting left at the altar?" asks Kitty and everyone turns around to look at her with wide eyes. _That was rude and bitchy. I've made a lot of bitchy comments but she shouldn't have said that in the first place._

"Too soon" comments Ryder in a low tone and I nod agreeing.

"Exactly" answers Mr. Schuester "or worrying about Regionals" he goes on and I nod smiling. _Yes Regionals. This is it!_ "For this week's assignment I want you to pick your favorite songs from your favorite movies" he announces and we cheer. I smile widely not minding to pay attention to what Unique says cause I have to think about THE perfect song "This is a group competition" says Mr. Will "Boys against girls and we are doing mash-ups. Now remember. Movies are visual. So it's not just about the singing, it's about performance, it's about theatricality. It's about the language of cinema"

After Artie's announcement about his new movie we gather around with the girls so we can decide which songs we'll do. Sugar proposes to do the Artist so we don't have to sing. _NO WAY_. I give her a meaningful look.

"What?" she asks and I huff.

"Sugar for first we can't just pick one song. It's a mash-up. And second of all, we HAVE to sing. So no. We can't do the Artist" I say and she pouts. I'm about to propose a song when my phone rings. I go a little further so that no one hears me and I answer the call.

"Hey Tee. What's up?"

"Hey. Everything fine. Mr. Schue just announced us we're on a girls versus boys competition"

"Really? That's great"

"I know. It has to be a mash-up and we have to pick songs from our favorite movies"

"What? Why did he do that now that I'm not there? Did you decide which ones you're gonna do?" I laugh at his desperate tone and turn around quickly to see Kitty looking at me suspiciously.

"No we don't know yet… But I'll let you know when I learn"

"I hope I could be there too" he complains and I smile.

"Well you can always come if you want"

"You know I can't do that Tee. I can't lose more classes"

"I know I know I'm just kidding you. Um… Mike I have to go. Or else Sugar is really gonna persuade the others to do the Artist" I say and he laughs which brings a smile on my face again.

"Ok we'll talk later?"

"Sure. Bye" I end the call and return to where the girls are.

"Ok girls we're in crisis. Why don't we meet in the afternoon to think about it better. Everyone can bring their own ideas and then we can vote" I say and they all agree. So we do.

"We should definitely do Material Girl" I say and Sugar claps.

"Great. I like it. But it has to do a good mash-up with another song" says Brittany and I frown.

"How about Diamonds Are A Girl's Best Friend?" says Marley and my eyes light up.

"This is it guys. It's perfect. And we can make it fit. It's perfect" I say and Unique claps.

"Yeah ok but we have to do a great choreography. I'm in charge of that" says Kitty and I nod.

When I arrive home I greet my parents and quickly go to my room. I open my laptop and before I can do anything I receive an instant message from Mike.

From Mike Chang: I was waiting for you!

To Mike Chang: Sorry I'm late. We were out with the girls to see which songs we're gonna mash up

From Mike Chang: It's ok. To be honest I was kinda scared you had blocked me again

To Mike Chang: Why would I do that?

From Mike Chang: I don't know… Forget that I mentioned it… It's just my silly thoughts

To Mike Chang: Ok. How was your day?

From Mike Chang: Good I guess. We learned some new steps. We made a new choreography and my roommate came to house without his clothes on.

To Mike Chang: OMG hahahahahahaha why is that?

From Mike Chang: He cheated on his last "girlfriend" and she took his clothes so he had to return home in his underwear :p

To Mike Chang: oh my god. Poor girl… He had it coming

From Mike Chang: You know what this reminded me huh? He had it coming he had it coming he had it coming he only had himself to blame…

To Mike Chang: If you'd have been there if you'd have seen it I betcha you would have done the same!

From Mike Chang: And you were wearing those sexy underwear and I was freaking out every time you moved above me and I had to show calm… I still wonder why you asked me to do this number with you. You really tortured me that day

To Mike Chang: Yeah I figured out after the performance when you shoved me in that closet and literally couldn't hold yourself

From Mike Chang: It's not my fault you provoked me like that

To Mike Chang: Well maybe I need to provoke you more ;)

From Mike Chang: Do you?

To Mike Chang: Absolutely

The conversation goes on for about three hours long and we both decide to go to bed.

To Mike Chang: I'll call you tomorrow kay?

From Mike Chang: Ok. Good night! Will you promise me something?

To Mike Chang: Of course!

From Mike Chang: Will you dream of me?

To Mike Chang: I can't promise that

From Mike Chang: Why not?

To Mike Chang: Because I already do that

Mike Chang logged off.

I log off too and close my laptop with a smile on my face. _Maybe just maybe this could work out…_

The next morning I'm talking with Sam next to Marley and Jake when Blaine and Brittany approach us.

"Hey guys Brittany and I were just talking"

Brittany says that since the competition is girls vs boys we can first warm up with a group number. Sam proposes a horrible song idea so I step in.

"Yeah or a good song like Let the river run from Working girl"

Then Marley proposes another one when Blaine interrupts her. He suggests Animal House. So we perform in the hallway. I move Blaine's bag with my foot and dance with the others. I then dance with Ryder who lifts me up and we then enter the library. We get out as quiet as we can and then enter the school cafeteria dancing and singing out loud. I get on a table and when we finish the song I lie down and everyone cheers and claps.

I call Mike and he seems too thrilled about our performance. He says he wants me to record our performances so he can see them later. I tell him I'll do my best and then head for rehearsal with the girls.

When I wake up the next day and I'm so ready for our performance! _We're gonna kill it! _Right before the boys start performing Sugar starts shouting so I shush her quickly. The song starts and _oh my god they're so good_. I look at the rest of the girls and they seem to enjoy the song too. When Sam, Jake and Ryder enter the choir room with the white clothing and the white socks I'm literally laughing so hard. Ryder jumps high and lands close to us so my eyes widen and my mouth forms an "O" which immediately turns into a wide smile. When the song ends we all cheer widely and clap for the boys.

"Girls you're up" announces Mr. Schuester and we quickly go to get ready. I fix my makeup and Sugar's hair one more time and quickly go to the choir room again. After our performance the guys clap out loud and cheer for us loudly. I high five Brittany and Kitty winks at me.

The same day we end up singing for Mrs. Emma helping Mr. Will to get her back. I stay on the back next to Unique, Sam, Artie and Brittany. When the song ends we leave them in order to talk and we decide to go for a group coffee. When we arrive at the coffee shop I call Mike again to see if he's ok and to inform him about our three songs. He says he hopes Mrs. Pillsbury will think about getting back with Mr. Schuester. I tell him we're gonna talk later and I return to our table.

"Who are you talking with so much Tina? You're always on the phone" says Kitty and I feel eyes on me.

"Why do you care?" I ask and I catch Blaine's examinating look.

"Nah… I'm just saying. You're texting and talking on the phone all of the sudden. Is it a new love interest maybe?" she asks and I ignore her taking a sip of my coffee "Silence seems you're hiding something indeed" she goes on and I roll my eyes.

"Kitty leave her alone" says Blaine although it's pretty clear he's curious too.

To Mike Chang: I almost got caught today

From Mike Chang: When?

To Mike Chang: At the coffee shop

From Mike Chang: I'm sorry about that. But I think we both decided to keep it a secret

To Mike Chang: I know I know don't worry I'm ok. I'll send you the video with our performances okay?

From Mike Chang: Finally!

When it's glee club time the next day we sit and Brittany asks me if I'm nervous.

"No. Girls rule as usual" I say and Sam replies back but I ignore him cause Mr. Schuester starts talking.

"Ladies and Gentlemen the time has come for the announcement of this year's mash-off winner" I drum roll on my legs and then pat Artie's shoulder giving him my most sweet smile cause I am rutting for acting. I really wanna be an actress and I should definitely be the lead role in his film.

"And the winner is… Everyone"

"What?" I demand shocked.

"Why do you always do that?" complains Blaine and I shake my head. Everyone starts complaining.

"Calm down y'all calm down" shouts Artie announcing that there couldn't be only one winner cause he needs more people in order to make the movie great "Everybody is gonna be there" says Artie.

"We're a great team" I tell him showing me and Blaine. I say everything that comes in my mind. Blaine helps me saying we're a great team and shushes Artie to make him agree.

"You guys are awesome" says Artie and both I and Blaine nod discussing with Artie so that he doesn't give the leads to anyone else.

I text Mike: And the winner is… everyone

He answers back: He did that again didn't he?

I answer yes and then I reveal we're going to perform Footloose.

His answer is all in capitals: WHAT? WHY? NO. NOW THAT I'M NOT THERE. THIS IS NOT FAIR. I WAS BEGGING YOU ALL LAST YEAR TO HAVE A FOOTLOOSE MOVIE MARATHON. YOU GUYS ARE SO BAD. THIS IS NOT FAIR YOU KNOW.

"Will you please calm down?" I call him in front of anyone so that they won't say later that I'm not letting them hear what I say.

"This is so unfair Tee" he answers and I can literally see his face. He's pouting.

"I know but it wasn't my decision" I smile and Blaine seems to pay a lot of attention to what I say.

"So what now you're gonna do the choreography and all?"

"There's no performance without the choreography" I remind him in a kind tone and he huffs "Please don't be like this" I beg him and he huffs again.

"I'm just so sad. We could dance at this dance number together"

"I know. But thanks to you and the numerous times we've seen it I know the steps perfectly"

"Here's an advantage of doing Footloose. Just try not to get brushes from the boys' legs on yours" he teases and I giggle catching the attention of the others.

"I'll try although I don't know if I'll make it"

"Kay. I have to go now. Have fun"

"Thanks. You too" I end the call and I smile at Blaine who looks at me with his eyebrow raised.

"You're not gonna tell me are you?"

"Tell you what?" I ask like I don't understand.

"Who you're talking to everyday"

"A friend?" I say trying to look cool.

"Ok…" he says. I wonder if he's mad at me for not telling him but I don't have time to think about it a lot cause the girls take me to the bathroom so we can change for the next number. Sam shows us the choreography but I already know it so it's not that difficult for me. After we perform Footloose I really hope Mike was here. _It would be so perfect to have him next to me. So that after the performance we could comment on the choreography and maybe go see the movie in his house again and I could hide my face in his embrace and let his scent relax me and take me away from every tiring thought. I would be able to feel his soft lips on mine just before the end of the movie. _

_I really wish he was there with me. Like face to face. Not through the phone. This is not what I need. But I have to be patient. If I want this to work out I have to stay strong. Just a couple of months till I graduate. Then things will be better._

_I hope so…_

**So… last times I received AGAIN only a few reviews! Is the story boring? Anyway, please review cause reviews make me happy! Thanks!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! Still disappointed from the last episode of glee? Cause I sure am. I just don't understand. In the end… this is bad… really bad for this story. Cause season 5 is gonna be the continuation of season 4, which means In season 5 the guys are gonna graduate and all. And I really don't know what to do. End it here and start a new story for season 5 or have a big break after I end with this season and renew the story when the first episode of glee season5 comes? I really don't know what to do.**

**For those you don't know yet, in the end of the chapter I'll tell you when season 5 is gonna air. Now to the chapter… Here's chapter 18 (episode 16) of glee season 4! Enjoy!**

**Tina's POV**

_Ok so Mr. Schuester found out about Finn kissing Mrs. Pillsbury. You wonder how I know it? Well, of course I'm friends with Rachel Berry, ex-girlfriend of Finn's who told her about the kiss so yeah… But I swore to never tell so shhh. Now that I think about it don't shhh cause EVERYONE knows about it – ever Mr. angry Schuester who has been acting really weird all this week. He is really cold towards Finn and always angry at him. He always gives him chores to do but never appreciates anything. Did I mention he is angry? Cause he is ANGRY. Angry about his coffee, about his vests, about everything. Finn doesn't go back either. Yesterday he literally flipped out and started shouting in the choir room and he kept saying to Mr. Schue that he compliments Ryder because he wants to annoy him and then he walked out of the room not forgetting to hit something on his way. _

_This week is REALLY crazy. Like… the craziest I remember. Finn and Mr. Will are on different sides now which is very bad considering the fact that Regionals are coming soon. And we really have to do something to change all this mess. Blaine, Artie and I decided to speak to them about their problems and propose a solution so that everything comes back to normal. We decided to represent the whole Glee club and talk seriously to them cause it's way too stupid and unnecessary for them to not even talk to each other._

"So you're gonna talk to them? Do you think you guys can persuade them?" asks Mike and I shrug unsure.

"I really hope so. Or else we're screwed"

"What are you gonna propose to them?"

"What else? A sing off. It's the only way"

"That's right. In glee club we always find a solution through songs. It's a great idea! I really hope it's gonna work"

"Anyway, how are thing there?" I ask and he pauses for a minute so I raise an eyebrow "Mike? Are you there?"

"Yeah of course! Nothing , everything's great"

"You sure?" I ask suspicious and I hear him chuckle.

"Yes Tee, don't worry"

"Okayyy, well I gotta go now. Artie and Blaine are waiting for me"

"Kay, I'll talk to you later. Bye"

I end the call still suspicious. _His voice was different. Something's wrong. I have to know what it is. But I'll handle that later. Now I have other things to do_. I meet Blaine and Kurt and we find Finn and Mr. Schue already in the choir room so we sit and Artie welcomes them. He explains the situation and I step in quickly.

"No surprise Finn has been acting like he's lost his mind" We give them the assignments to perform a song together. Mr. Schue is about to argue so I interrupt him "Regionals are coming up Mr. Schuester and if we're gonna have any chance of winning we need both of you"

"On the same page and on the same team" adds Blaine. In the end we manage to make them agree and I sigh with relief.

So the days continue on being weird and crazy still from the next day when I see Becky getting in my classroom.

"Coach Sylvester wants to see Tina Cohen Chang and Blaine Anderson. NOW" she exclaims and our teacher lets us go with a sigh. _So here I am listening to coach Sylvester talking about being on the Cheerios – not actually to me but_ _more to Blaine- not that I knew that I'm still considered as a cheerio._

"We've told you. We only joined for one day when we thought Glee club was disbanding" says Blaine and I mentally correct him_. It wasn't only one day but still… That's not the point here. Coach Sylvester shows him a contract signed by him –What? When did he sign that? And why?- he seems surprised too._

"Thank you but I'm just too busy with Glee club and student council"

"If you need me back I guess I could do it" I say because ok it wasn't that bad being a cheerio.

"Why are you even here?" she asks and I frown – YOU _ASKED TO SEE ME_!

"You called me out of class" I try to stay calm.

"You're dismissed. Go find a new boyfriend, maybe Lance Bass is available or Rupaul" she says as always in a very offensive way and the last thing I hear before getting out of her office is a: Sit up soldier. I see Becky getting in with a Cheerios uniform. I remember that I still have mine. Well _as long as Sue doesn't ask for it I'm not giving it back…_

The next day I find Blaine fuming. Like literally fuming. I try to calm him down. Sue has made his life hell. I don't blame him for being so furious. She just can't give him cement as hair gel or put signs like that out on public. I've never seen him so furious neither has Mike.

"Wow he's yelling. I've never heard Blaine shout like that" he comments and I nod.

"Neither have I. But Sue overdid it this time. She's passing the limit"

"I'm wondering… Is she ever gonna stop? Isn't she supposed to like us now?"

"Sue Sylvester will never like glee club enough to not make its life like hell"

"True. How is my girl doing anyway?"

"I'm fine. But we're all in crisis. It's a crazy, crazy week. Uhmm… Can I ask you something?" _time to put my plan in action_.

"Sure what's up?"

" Um someone called me and I don't know the number. Could it be your friend the roommate? Cause I've asked everyone else and they said it wasn't them"

"Why would my roommate call you?"

"I don't know. I'm just asking… Do you mind telling me his number so I can see if it's him?"

"Well that sounds crazy but ok"

As soon as he says the number I've managed to write it down quickly and then pretend it's not the number who called me.

"Well anyway. If they need me I guess they will call back again"

"Yeah. Tee, I'm sorry but I have to go. We'll talk when we go home kay?"

"Kay bye" I respond and quickly type a message to Mike's roommate.

To:….

It's Tina. Mike's… you know… ex and still in discussion girlfriend. I need you to call me whenever you can and you better do it when Mike is not near you. Also, you better know that if you tell Mike anything about me being in contact with you you're screwed cause I'll learn it. So keep it a secret so we won't have a problem. I'm expecting a call from you. Don't ignore it cause your new girlfriend will learn the existence of your other two girlfriends.

_Well to be honest, that was a lie. I don't know how I will communicate the other girls cause I don't even know their names but I have to risk it._ His response comes seconds later.

From:…

Whoa there, why the hate? And why all this secret agreement? Anyway, since I'm curious to see what exactly you need to know I'll call you. Expect a call from me anytime

_Good. Now, I have to wait till he calls._

_Meanwhile, glee is still in crisis. We don't only have Mr. Schuester and Finn who have problems, now it's Unique and Ryder too! They sing a duet – seems more like a sing off- and I enjoy the song anyway cause damn they're good together. Artie and I clap and cheer for them. Unique hands us crowns – that's so cute! _When the performance ends, Unique asks Ryder to say she's a girl. Ryder seems too confused.

"It doesn't matter what you see. You don't get to decide for me" says Unique and walks out of the room.

The problem with Unique and Ryder still doesn't get solved, not even the next day and my head hurts from all this mess. It's when I go to take my notebook from my locker when I hear the other lockers near me being closed forcefully and Sue Sylvester's voice creeps me out.

"It's off with your head you call me a gangster"

"What?" I ask confused. _This woman is crazy._

"Every time you patronize me I will take it back"

"Leave me alone" I demand but she continues.

"I will knock you out" she screams in my ear. I close my locker irritated and go away. _Rude._

Later that day Mike's roommate calls me.

"I really hope Mike can't hear you or else I'll literally kill you" I answer the call frowning.

"Are you always such a bitch or is it only with me?" he answers and I roll my eyes.

"I need you to make me a favor"

"I'm pretty aware of that. What is it?"

"I need you to tell me what's up with Mike"

"What do you mean?" he sounds confused.

"Or you play dumb or you really don't know anything about your friend"

"I don't like either of the choices"

"Well, since you didn't notice yourself Mike is acting weird. I want you to learn what happened. And quickly. And NEVER refer my part in this"

"Got it. Although I'm pretty sure you're just freaking out on your own"

"Keep your opinion to yourself" I say and quickly end the call. _He's an idiot. But he's the only one I can trust on this._

It's finally time for Mr. Will's and Finn's duet. _I'm so excited when they start singing we're cheering loudly cause Back Street Boys and NSYNC? That's awesome._ But Mr. Schue doesn't forgive Finn Finn which means we're still in crisis. And… the crisis continues the next day with Blaine's and Coach's Sylvester sing off.

At first Blaine does super great and I look at Sue. _Take that coach Sylvester_! And then everything changes. Sue takes up the floor –WITH THE CHEERIOS- Blaine joins her and they sing together. Poor Blaine, he doesn't deserve that. Everyone cheers and I roll my eyes. Blaine complains about the use of feathers and the cheerios.

"Yeah that's not fair" I add.

"Yes, but nobody ever said life is fair, Tina" she says my name for the first time without any rude nickname. _Weird._ I vote for Blaine and _I am the only one!_

"Thanks Tina" says Blaine and I look around at everyone else surprised.

"Noted" says coach Sylvester and my hand falls down.

So Blaine agrees to be on the Cheerios. _He doesn't have other choice though_… I've just put my pajamas on when my phone rings. I sigh and accept the call.

"What?"

"Sorry it's my only chance to talk to you"

"Did you learn what happened?" I sit on my bed and he sighs.

"Yeah but… It's nothing really…"

"Tell me"

"It's…. You really don't have to worry"

"Stop babbling. Tell me what it is"

"Well… a couple of days ago Mike was in college and he was ready to go home from practice and.."

"Yeah?"

"Nothing. Just… you know this girl that you saw together that day when you came in Chicago?"

"Yes" I whisper and my blood freezes_. Shit, I knew it._

"Well, let's just say she didn't have it clear that Mike doesn't like her. Even though Mike that day had yelled at her like a maniac"

"What happened exactly?" I whisper trying to be calm.

"She… kissed him. But Mike interrupted her, he told her he doesn't care about her and that he loves you"

"He did?"

"Yes. Don't be unsure. He definitely made it clear. So that's why he might be distant. He told me he feels bad because he really wants to tell you what happened but he's afraid you'll freak out or start worrying and all, which you are but anyway. That's it"

"You don't cover up for him do you?"

"Why would I do that? I don't care what he does in his personal life. If he was indeed doing something, I wouldn't have a problem to tell you with a single condition to never reveal I told you so"

"Kay. Thanks"

"You're welcome… And Tina… Don't worry. He really loves you"

"Kay, bye"

_I just hope Mike was the one to tell me. But maybe it's better like that. Maybe he's just afraid I'll freak out. And I do a little bit but I guess I have to trust him on this. A good relationship needs trust right?_

When the next day we all sing in the auditorium I feel better and calmer. I tickle Blaine in the neck and then sing with Artie, then with Ryder and then we start dancing around the auditorium. We run and sing and then sit all together. Blaine winks at me and we see Mr. Schuester looking at us so we end the song singing it to him.

At night when I'm about to go to bed I'm about to fall asleep when my phone rings. I have a message.

From Mike: I love you… You know that right?

To Mike: I know… I love you too…

**Sooooo season 5 is gonna air pretty soon. Sources say it's gonna be 29th August 2013. So… pretty sooonnnn! Let's see!**

**Please reviewwwwww! I love reviews and you show the interest for my story! Thank you!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello to my awesome and patient people! This week has been so crazy! Today I almost died because it's so hot here in Greece! Anyway, I'm here with the new chapter as you see. I'm really starting to worry cause there's only five or six chapters more till the end of the "season" and I still don't know how to continue the story. New one about season 5 or keep the same story, continue with the rest of the year and leave the story without an update for some time…. I don't know. The "good and bad" thing is that in less than a month I have finals in my college so I won't have the time to update so often. Maybe that will make the story last longer… We 'll see. So chapter 19 (episode 17). Enjoy!**

**Tina's POV**

I'm looking for Sam and Blaine when I hear their voices come from inside a class. _Did I hear something about Wham? No it can't be… _I knock the frame of the door and lean forward interrupting them.

"Hey guys" I almost whisper and Blaine looks… desperate?

"Hey Tina" he answers and Sam greets me too. I inform them that Mr. Schuester has the flu this week and Sam interrupts me.

"Hey uh just curious. Are you gonna go to his house and straddle him while he's passed out? Rub some ointment on his chest?" he says and the blood leaves my head. _He told him. Blaine told him. Why on hell did he do that? That seems that everyone knows now. Since Sam is dating Brittany it's pretty clear that EVERYONE knows, or will know._

"That was a phase" I answer coldly and they both smile. _They're making fun of me I can't believe it!_ "Anyway, don't bother to come to glee club this week. It's cancelled" I add and get out of the classroom fuming. I'm so furious still I know it's only my fault. _Oh my god how could I be so stupid? Geez._

Mike seems to notice my annoyance.

"I should call Sam and have a little nice talk with him" he says and I roll my eyes.

"Of course you don't. It's past. It was a joke"

"A stupid joke. Anyway, are you ok now?"

"I'm ok in general Mike don't worry. To be honest, I am the one who worries about you"

"And why is that?" I can picture him grinning and I smile.

"Well… they really push you there. You sound be very tired. Which reminds me… Shouldn't you be sleeping now? You said today you had no classes"

"I don't. But I couldn't sleep"

"Are you cold or something? I told you to watch out when you go out in this freezing air"

"Yes mum I remember. And no I'm not cold" he teases me and I smile widely "I just couldn't sleep. Simple as that"

"I miss you" I say right after his explanation and I hear him exhale deeply.

"Me too Tee. You really don't know how much I want to be next to you right now! I missed your new, rude self"

"Hey" I complain and he laughs hardly. _What is it with everyone making fun of me?_

"But really now, I really miss you. And your soft skin. And your beautiful laugh. And your amazing hair. Oh your hair I could play with them forever…" he goes on and a blush appears in my cheeks. I lean on the lockers and close my eyes.

"When am I gonna see you Mike?" I ask trying to hold tears back.

"I don't know Tee. But please don't be sad. We both know it's gonna be hard. Please be patient"

"I am. You know that. It's just…"

"Shhh I know Tee. I know. Just a little more baby. Just a little more…"

"Kay. I have to go now. We'll talk later?" I whisper and bite my lower lip. _Patience Tina._

"Kay. I love you" he says and I feel a shiver down my spine.

"I love you too" I respond and end the call with a sigh.

"HA! I caught you!" says Kitty behind my back.

"What are you doing?" I ask surprised and she puts her hands on her hips.

"I knew you were hiding something. A new boyfriend. I heard you. You said I love you too. Liar. You said it's nothing. Why are you hiding it? Who is it?"

"Are you paranoid? I was talking to my mum" I respond trying to look angry. _Time to act girl._

"To your mum? With that look on your face?" she asks almost laughing.

"My aunt is in hospital you freak" I spit out bringing tears in my eyes. _Yes this is it._ She looks a little shaken. _She still doesn't believe me though._

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"Are you crazy or something? No you're sick. I can't believe I'm still talking to you" I say and quickly walk away from her. _Why does she want to know anyway? She's so annoying! I feel bad for the excuse I used but Mike and I have decided to keep it secret no matter what. We decided we will lie to the others as much as we can and that was a serious occasion. _

I receive a message from Blaine saying he wants me to inform as many glee members I can to be on our scheduled time in the choir room. He doesn't explain why so I shrug and look out if I can see my glee friends.

The nest day I'm about to get in the choir room when Kitty catches my arm.

"What?" I demand and she huffs.

"Look… I need to apologize"

"Really" I say not believing her.

"Yeah. Ok I'm sorry for stalking you all the time. It's just… I'm curious ok? Anyway, sorry for your aunt and theme closed ok?"

"Whatever" I respond and she gets in smiling. Why _the smile? And why am I smiling too?_ I follow her in the choir room and we meet all the others.

"Why are we here? I thought Mr. Schuester was sick" says Kitty.

"Yeah why are we here?" I ask. Blaine and Sam say that they came up with an assignment this week which is Guilty Pleasures. _Ok… I'm not sure I like where this is going… Musical shame huh?_

And all of the sudden Sam and Blaine start singing and dancing to Wham. _What?_ Blaine takes my hand and all the girls except Kitty and Unique dance to the song. And since it's a free week we perform the song to the auditorium. _And it's pretty cool to be honest. It's so funny dancing to those pink and orange and yellow clothes with the sunglasses on. We're weird, so what?_

"Tina wait" I hear Brittany calling me.

"What's up?"

"I want to inform you that I'm gonna do a new Fondue for Two with Kitty. I just wanted you to know cause I know you like the show"

"Oh thanks Brittany! I'll be ready" I smile and go away. _Fondue for Two. More gossips to know. Great!_

That's what I'm doing next day too. But Kitty is so secretive. _Why on hell doesn't she tell her guilty pleasure? Geez! I have to find out! No gossip like that goes out of my hands without a fight._ I get up and walk down the halls until I find Marley and Unique.

"Did you see Fondue for two?" I ask and they look at me like I'm crazy.

"Yeah we did why?"

"Why? She didn't tell her guilty pleasure!"

"So what?" asks Marley and I roll my eyes.

"You don't wanna know her guilty pleasure?"

"I sure do" answers Unique smiling widely.

"We have to ask her" says Marley and I shake my head.

"Um no.. ask no. She will never tell us. Demand yes! She has to! It's guilty pleasures week after all" I say and they both nod so we start walking down the hall together when we see Brittany with Kitty entering the school.

"Stop! As loyal fans of Fondue for two we demand to know what your guilty pleasure is" I say looking at Kitty.

"None of your business" she gives me a death glare but I ignore it.

"Spice girls" whispers Brittany and. _Wait. Did she just say…._ I look at Kitty in astonishment. And then we all crack.

"Oh I'm so excited" I say while we're all screaming and hopping up and down.

"Ok keep it down people" says Kitty looking really embarrassed. We all share our Spice Girls experiences and agree on doing Spice Girls but Kitty makes one of her snarky comments and ruins the mood.

The same day Sam calls us in the choir room and tells us he likes Barry Manilow and starts singing Copa Cabana. Brittany starts dancing with him. Ryder looks at me and Unique hands me a tabor so we all start singing and dancing to the song. In the end we all cheer and clap. _We love Barry after all!_

"Tomorrow we have to meet for the Spice Girls performance" says Unique and I raise an eyebrow.

"Why not today?" I ask and Brittany shrugs.

"I have to help my mum today" says Marley apologetically and I nod.

I put out my cell phone and type.

To Mike: No practice today. U still home? We can video chat!

His response is quick and positive. So when I get home I get up in my room and open my laptop.

"Hey babe" says Mike as soon as his face appears in my screen.

"Hiii" I say and he smiles.

"Soooo no practice. You guys are fooling around again? Didn't we say hard work?" he teases and I smirk.

"It's not my fault Marley had to help her mother" I respond and he laughs.

"How is it that they gave you one more day free?"

"One of the bests hit his leg which is very bad and they're trying to figure out what they're gonna do so since then they sent us home for today"

"I hope he'll get better soon!" I say and he nods.

"Did Kitty believe the fake story of your sick aunt?" he asks and I smile.

"Of course she did. I played my role perfectly"

"I 'm sure about it" he smiles and then goes silent.

"What is it?" I ask and he looks at me, well at the camera.

"I know it's pretty soon but… since I know you've thought about having an acting career, I was wondering… if you decided which colleges you're gonna send applications to…"

"To be honest I haven't thought about it yet. But I really should start searching. I don't know if I want to go to New York. I mean… wow that would be amazing. But I don't know if I can make it there. I guess I have some time till I decide"

"Of course you do. And if you need any help you know I'm here for you"

"I know Mike. Thanks" I smile and he smiles too.

When I wake up the next day I quickly get ready and drive to school. We have Spice Girls practice today. I'm on my way to the auditorium when I overhear Jake talking to Ryder.

"Oh I didn't know you like him" says Ryder.

"Yeah… I mean.. I'm guilty about it but I like his songs. I'm gonna sing Chris Brown and that's it!" responds Ryder and I start walking fast trying to understand what I just heard. _Oh my God. This is really bad. _When I get in the auditorium I feel my legs paralyzed.

"Sorry I'm late guys"

"Tina you can be the scary spice" says Brittany and I frown.

"The black one? That doesn't make any sense"

"That's what I said" says Unique but I have to tell them what I heard so I spit it out.

"You guys will not believe what just happened. It's so horrible I'm not even sure I can repeat it"

"What is it Tina?" asks Marley and I bite my lower lip.

"I.. I heard Jake is gonna sing for guilty pleasures"

"So what? I know that" she responds and I look at her.

"And you agree with his song selection?"

"I don't know yet which one he chose why?"

"Well… He chose Chris Brown" I say and everyone gasps.

"He… he wouldn't do that…"

"He will" I say and sit down cause my head is suddenly spinning. I barely feel Marley passing past me and getting out of the auditorium almost running.

"You sure you heard that Tina?" asks Brittany and I nod.

"That's awful" comments Kitty and Unique shakes her head. When Marley comes back she's furious. We manage to practice a little but the most of the time we try to find ways to change Jake's mind. That's what we do the next day too.

"He literally beats up his girlfriends" I say frustrated "Mostly he beat up his girlfriend Rihanna" I count all the horrible things he's done "The dude is a psychopath" I add freaking out.

"I know listen. I know" says Jake and starts a new fight.

"….And personally I can't listen to his music without thinking about the horrible person behind it" points out Marley and I step in.

" I agree. And if there was a list of people's music you should never do in this room, Chris Brown would be in the top of that list" I say and get out of the choir room.

So after all this mess we see Blaine perform in the auditorium. _And it's SO clear, like SO CLEAR, this song is for Sam._ I look at Sam but he doesn't look back at me. The song ends and we clap.

"So who was that about exactly Blaine?" _– Sorry but I needed to get a little revenge for the fact that you laughed when Sam made fun of me about the vapor rub AND you didn't even try to help me._

"Shut it" Kitty hits my shoulder and I give her a death glare. _Stupid_. After Blaine explains the reasons he sang the song the boys get out and we rehearse for the last time for our Spice Girls appearance.

So when the next day comes we are all ready to spice it out – _Mike made me promise yesterday to kill this thing and record it so he can see it too_- and when we hear Blaine announcing it's time to sing the music starts and the magic begins. _I really love Spice Girls._ When the song ends everyone applauds and it's Jake's turn. I shout "Boo" and he tries to calm us down. After his performance we clap_. I have to admit it. His moves are cool – but not cooler than my boy's. Mike is better than him. _I go play with Sam in my kitty cat clothing and _yeah… I forgave him already about the snarky comment some days ago_ and I playfully sit on his lap and he swings me back and forth.

When I go to the bathroom with all the girls in order to change clothes I put on some lipstick when Marley approaches me. We're alone in the bathroom.

"Thinking about it…. You never said what your guilty pleasure is"

"Where did that come from?"

"No I was thinking that you're all mysterious these last days and it's strange"

"Did Kitty make you ask me? This girl is unbearable"

"Kitty asked you the same? Then there's definitely something here"

"Nothing is going on. What's the matter with all of you people?"

"What's your guilty pleasure?"

"Why do you care?"

"What is it?" she asks again and I bite my lip. _My guilty pleasure? Sure. Mike. We're not supposed to be together but we are. My guilty pleasure? All the times we sneaked out of class with Mike or when we came late home, so late that our parents were already asleep. Guilty pleasure? Stroking Mike's hair whenever his head is on my chest listening at my heart biting fast. Guilty pleasure? Watch Mike while he's asleep cause he makes the cutest faces._

"Do you swear not to tell?"

"No. Tell me"

"Vicky the robot girl" I say looking in her eyes. And she doesn't speak for a minute.

"What?"

"Vicky the robot girl from Small Wonder" I say and smile.

"You like.. that? Your guilty pleasure is that?"

"Yeah and I'm pretty guilty about it. Why?"

"No nothing. Show it then"

"Huh?"

"Show your guilty pleasure. Everyone shows they're guilty pleasures…"

"What do you want me to do?"

"Don't know. Figure something out" she gets out of the bathroom and I let out the breath I was keeping_. I must be a really good actress. Everyone believes me when I'm lying. Except from Mike. But I can't think of Mike right now. I have to make a Vicky the robot girl costume. Ugh…._

When I appear in front of Marley and talk as a robot she starts laughing.

"Oh my god you look so cute" she says in between laughs. That's when Kitty appears.

"Cheese and rise. You scared me Tina"

"My name is Vicky. I am an Android. I'm fantastic. Made of plastic"

"She's Vicky the wonder robot girl form Small Wonder. The tv called classics" explains Marley as I try not to laugh at Kitty's face.

"Small Wonder has made me the woman I am today, free to speak my mind and think outside the box. Good afternoon Jake"

"Hey Vicky" he says and I smile.

"That's it" Kitty seems annoyed "I've gotta go talk to some normal people I'm outta here" Jake interrupts her in order to apologize for singing Bobby Brown and I turn around to look at him.

"Let me get this straight. You know about Vicky the robot girl but you don't know about Bobby and Whitney" asks Kitty and the bell rings "I'm outta here"

"I will follow you" I say in Vicky's voice and Marley laughs again.

"No go away. STOP" shouts Kitty but I ignore her and walk faster following her. _I'm planning to go wherever she does. This is called R-E-V-E-N-G-E. She looks so embarrassed_. I play my role for a long time just as long in order for her to get the point and then I get back in my regular clothes and I call Mike to tell him my achievement. He laughs hard at the sound of Vicky's voice and congratulates me for my performance. I also sent him yesterday the video of the Spice Girls performance and he found it amazing! _What a lovely boyfriend I have!_

_And now that the week is ending and there's no more thoughts except from Regionals and Mr. Schue getting better soon the guilty pleasures end with Mama Mia. And a virtual goodnight kiss from Mike._

**You know what to do! Reviews make me smile! Get ready for the next chapter cause it's already too dramatic! See ya!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello! Here I am once again! So this chapter is kinda… difficult I could say… But it's here so.. yeah… I tried. Also in a couple of days start the final exams at my college which means that I won't be able to update so frequently. But don't worry, I will at least try to! Ok so… I think I'm gonna get started now. Chapter 20 episode 18 is here for you! Prepare yourselves!**

**Tina's POV**

"I hold in my hand ladies and gentlemen our competition for Regionals" announces Mr. Schuester and we cheer "Drum roll please" he asks and we drum roll on our legs. He announces our first competitors and I chuckle. _This is gonna be so easy. _Suddenly, Brittany gets in the auditorium – _she looks serious?_

"Mr. Schue please stop talking I have an announcement. I regret to inform you a deadly asteroid is headed our way"

"Wait. Didn't we just go through this on Christmas?" asks Blaine and I nod.

"Yeah. Is it true you and Sam got married? Did that happen?" I ask even though Blaine has asked me to never ask this question but _duh I'm curious and I still don't know if it's true or just a rumor! I bet it's a yes it happened?_

"Shut up Tina" she answers, _I guess it's a YES,_ and I shrug at Jake who looks at me smirking. Brittany goes on about this asteroid thing and I drop my head down. Seriously_? NOT AGAIN!_

"What's wrong with her lately?" asks Mike through the telephone line as I get in my house.

"I really don't know. All I know is she made Sam worry again and now we have two worried members in glee club. We're such a mess!" I respond exhaling deeply.

"Hey, don't worry. It's gonna be ok! She's gonna chill out in no time" he tries to calm me down and I take a deep breath.

"I hope so. Or else we're gonna have a big problem. And we don't afford this kind of problems right now, right before Regionals"

The next day I'm talking with Artie in the choir room about Brittany's obsession with the world ending.

"She seems so sure though"

"Ugh, not you too! Please don't tell me you believe in all this crap" I literally beg him and he shakes his head.

"No I don't. But it's clear that Sam does. Which causes an even bigger problem"

"He's Brittany's boyfriend he has to support her"

"Yeah… Like I did two years ago on Christmas"

"Oh my God Artie I'm still laughing at our faces back then. We all had to sit on Santa's lap. So weird"

"I still remember what you asked for" he says already chuckling.

"When does Asian Santa arrive?" we both say in the same time and laugh. Mr. Schue's voice fills the room and we stay silent. As always (_almost_) he gives the solution to the problem and announces the theme of the week: Last chance. So we have to sing or talk to people like it's the last time we're gonna see them. _I like the idea!_

As we get out of the choir room I say goodbye to Artie and plan my moves. _Ok, I prefer singing to actually talking about my feelings. It's harder to talk than to sing. So I could sing a solo in front of the whole glee club cause glee club means so much to me, a song to my parents would be great too, and I HAVE to sing a song especially to Artie and Blaine to thank them for being my best friends and always supporting and helping me. But first… my parents. And I really have to see what I'm gonna sing to them!_

As I'm practicing the song I'm gonna sing to my parents the next day, I receive a call from Sam. He wants me to go to the school so we can all do a song together in the auditorium. That we do. Sam and Brittany sing and I light up my candle next to Blaine. I give Artie a candle too and he smiles at me sweetly. We all start singing together and Brittany gets up from her chair. _Oh my God, is she?- Yes! She is singing to the cat!_ I look at Blaine only to find him looking at me too. _Ok this is weird._ Brittany walks straight to the cat and we kinda follow not knowing what else to do. I help Artie wheel his chair and as Brittany sings we give each other a knowing smile – _and thankfully the school bell rings!_

So when I arrive home I call my parents to the living room.

"What's going on sweetie?" asks my dad and I smile.

"Just sit down" I respond and they do so "So, this week in glee club we have a theme named Last chance. Unfortunately Brittany has started freaking out again about an asteroid hitting the earth and refuses to sit here singing with us while in some hours we're gonna die. Thankfully Mr. Schuester came up with this idea and now we have to tell everyone we love a goodbye because we don't know if we'll have another chance to say so" I announce and I see my mom rolling her eyes so I smirk.

"So this is a goodbye?" asks dad and I chuckle.

"Not exactly. It's just a song to thank you for whatever you've done for me and to know how much I love you. You have to know that before this so called asteroid hits Earth and I won't have another last chance by then" I say and dad smiles.

"Ok go on" he says and I nod pressing play and the music starts.

"You Are The Sunshine Of My Life  
That's Why I'll Always Stay Around  
You Are The Apple Of My Eye  
Forever You'll Stay In My Heart" I start singing and a wide smile appears on both my parents faces.

"I Feel Like This Is The Beginning  
Though I've Loved You For A Million Years  
And If I Thought Our Love Was Ending  
I'd Find Myself Drowning In My Own Tears" I show a little tear falling from my eye and my mum pouts still smiling.

"You Are The Sunshine Of My Life  
That's Why I'll Always Stay Around  
You Are The Apple Of My Eye  
Forever You'll Stay In My Heart" I start slow dancing and I slowly approach them.

"You Must Have Known That I Was Lonely  
Because You Came To My Rescue" I catch my mum's hand in mine and she closes her eyes trying to hold tears back.  
"And I Know That This Must Be Heaven  
How Could So Much Love Be Inside Of You" I sit on my dad's lap and he hugs me tightly.

"You Are The Sunshine Of My Life  
That's Why I'll Always Stay Around  
You Are The Apple Of My Eye  
Forever You'll Stay In My Heart" I show my heart and my dad smiles. I get up and sing the last part of the song grinning.

"You Are The Sunshine Of My Life  
That's Why I'll Always Stay Around  
You Are The Apple Of My Eye  
Forever You'll Stay In My Heart"

My parents clap frantically and I bow smiling.

"Sweetie that was so beautiful" says my mum getting up and hugging me tightly.

"Thank you" says my dad hugging as both and I smile.

"You're welcome"

"At first I thought this idea was lame but now I'm very happy Mr. Will gave you the assignment" he adds and I shrug.

"He has good ideas… Some times" I tease them and they laugh.

"I bet you were fantastic as always" says Mike when I tell him about my song to my parents.

"They seemed to like it. I'm glad I did it! I haven't thanked them for all they've done for me all this time"

"It was clever and touching. I'm so proud of you"

"Thanks" I answer grinning "It's late. You have to sleep. You need your energy to kick some ass tomorrow at the rehearsal"

"I prefer talking to you"

"I know. Me too. But if you want to stay one of the bests there you HAVE to sleep"

"Ok mum" he teases and I smile "Then I guess we'll talk tomorrow?"

"Yes. Good night. Sweet dreams"

"My dreams are always sweet. I dream of you every night"

"Oh my god. I missed that so much. You always used to say that after every date we had over the past two years"

"I know. It's just the truth"

"I love you. Go to sleep now. I can't wait for you to dream of me"

"Alright" he answers chuckling "Good night"

The next day… _Shit. Oh my god I'm so late!_

"Mummm why didn't you wake me up?" I shout as I get in the bathroom but I receive no answer. I quickly take a shower and wear my clothes. I never get a nap. _And now that I did I got late. Geez._

_Today I'm supposed to sing my song to the glee club and I'm late. Great!_

I let my hair dry on its own and I get into the car quickly. I drive fast but carefully and by the time I park my car and get out of my car I hear… _Is that… No it can't be… One more time… Two... Two gunshots? No it can't be…_ And then I hear screams. And students are getting out of the building. _Oh my God_. I try to pass through the chaos of terrified students, I try to get in the school but they pull me away from the door, they take me away from my friends, _I need to get inside, I need to reach them to see they're ok I need to be with them, my friends, my whole family._

"Please let me in" I beg and tears are running down my eyes "I need to get in. My friends are in there. I need to get in"

"Are you nuts? There might be a serial killer in there. Stay where you are" a boy tells me but I ignore him.

"Don't push me away I need to get in my friends are in there please I need to get in" I shout but no one hears me. I push people aside but more students come out of the building blocking my way. In the end I sit on the ground sobbing.

_What if anyone's hurt? What about Mr. Schuester? My friends? I didn't manage to sing to my friends and tell them how much I love them. I didn't have my last chance with them. What if anything bad happened in there? I'm not with them right now. What if Artie or Blaine are hurt? Marley? Kitty? Brittany, Unique? What if Jake, Ryder or Sam are hurt? Mr. Schue? Thank god Joe and Sugar aren't here. They're safe for sure. What about all the teachers and students who didn't get to come outside? _

The students are still freaking out and I get on my feet looking around for anyone who can get me in the building. I walk around and see terrified people all over the place. And then a serious face… _Mr. Figgins_. I literally run towards him.

"Principal Figgins I need to go back in, it's Glee practice and everyone is in the choir room, I was late…" I say but he interrupts me.

"No way, not until the police go in and give the all clear" he says walking away and I stay in my place sobbing.

It seems like hours have passed. I don't know what to do. My hands are trembling. _Why does it take so long? Why isn't anybody telling us what's going on?_ I get out my phone and I type Mike's number. I type it three times cause my fingers tremble and then I call.

"Hey Tee I was just about to text you" he sounds happy. More tears fall from my eyes.

"Mike" I whisper and my voice trembles.

"Tee? Are you ok?" his voice is now serious and I shake my head crying.

"Mike there were two gunshots at school. Someone is in. I'm out. I can't get in. Everybody else is in. The killer is inside" I cry uncontrollably.

"Tina where are you? Are you ok? Are you in the school?"

"No I'm out. I want to get in" I say stubbornly.

"Stay where you are. Stay in a safe place. Is the police there?"

"Yes but they still don't give the all clear and everyone's in there and I don't know what to do" I take a deep breath.

"Baby calm down. Stay where you are. Wait until the police gives the all clear. Don't do anything stupid. You can't go back in it's dangerous"

"Our friends are in danger too!"

"I know but now it's the police's turn to look out for them"

"What if anything bad happens?"

"Nothing bad will happen. Everything is gonna be alright. I'm coming"

"Where?"

"Ohio. I'm already in my car"

"No Mike you can't leave" I say as new tears fall from my eyes.

"I'm not discussing it. Just please… stay safe. Don't do anything reckless. I'll be there in a couple of hours. Please inform me when they come out. And please.. calm down. I know it's hard to ask something like that but stay calm ok?"

"Ok" I whisper burring my face in my knees.

"I love you"

"I love you too" I say crying again and I end the call cause I'm not able to talk anymore. Finally a couple of seconds later they give the all clear and my heart is beating fast. When they let me in I literally run in full speed to the choir room and when I see all my friends crying and hugging each other I crack.

"Guys" I whisper with tears in my eyes.

"Oh my God Tina where were you?" asks Sam and hugs me tightly.

"I'm so sorry. I was so scared for you all" I cry and he kisses my hair "Are you ok?" I ask as I hug Brittany. Blaine is talking on the phone but he takes me in his hands and holds me tightly.

"I was so scared for you" he whispers and tears roll down my eyes.

"Me too!" I respond as I receive a kiss from Ryder and Jake. I sit on Artie's lap and hug him tightly as he passes his arms around my waist and buries his face in my hair. Mr. Schuester hugs us from behind and coach Beiste holds my hand.

An hour later my parents and all my friend's parents are here in Mc Kinley High.

"Oh my god Tina thank God you're ok!" my mum takes me in her arms and I sob once again. My dad kisses my forehead and caresses my hair.

"I can't believe something like that happened. Come on let's go home" he says and I say goodbye to my friends. I text Mike I'm going home and he says he's on his way. When I reach home I sit on the couch and my mum comes to sit next to me. I stay in her hug for a couple of minutes and my dad brings me something to eat. Not that I want to though. I can't even talk. My dad holds my hand and murmurs something about everything going ok. We stay like that for I don't know… Maybe two or three hours and then the doorbell rings. I get up quickly and run to the door opening it forcefully. And there he is.

I fall into Mike's arms and I start sobbing again. He closes the door and hugs me tightly kissing my head.

"Tee stop crying, everything is ok! Calm down baby" he whispers in my ear and leads me to the couch.

"Mike it was awful" I say with my head buried in his chest.

"I know Tee. But now everything is ok! Nobody's hurt. Everything's gonna be alright" he holds my head up and wipes the tears with his thumbs.

"Mike you shouldn't have come. You'll have trouble back in Chicago" says my dad but Mike shakes his head.

"I couldn't stay there. I needed to be here" it's his only answer and no one brings the topic again. Mike and I end up on the couch watching a movie with our bodies close under a warm blanket. I don't actually watch the movie. I'm currently playing with his shirt. And it seems he doesn't watch the movie too. He is watching me.

"I'm sorry you had to face all that alone" he says and I shrug.

"It's ok. It's not that you could do anything if you were here"

"I could hold your hand" he whispers and I look at him "I could hold you in my arms. I would try to protect you"

"There was no danger for me. The real danger was inside the school"

"What if he came out all of the sudden? Maybe we're just lucky he didn't. You never know" he whispers again and I caress his cheek.

"Well then we're lucky but we're safe. And I have you here – not in the best way I could- but I feel better near you so you're protecting me now" I say and he looks in my eyes. It's the last thing he does before his lips meet mine. My hands tremble not from fear anymore, but from the need to feel him. He kisses me passionately and even though I'm out of breath I don't care. I need him more than anything in this world. His one hand finds my cheek and the other one is still around my waist while mine are resting on his chest. My heart beats fast and Mike pulls away. We're both out of breath. As we both breathe heavily his phone buzzes. He takes in out of his pocket and answers.

"Hey mum. Yeah I'm here. I know but I had to come to see Tina. Yeah mum I'll come…"

"Please stay here for tonight. Please" I whisper and he nods.

"I'll come tomorrow ok? Yeah… Ok goodnight" he ends the call and I smile.

"Thank you" I kiss his cheek and he smirks.

"Are you sure your parents won't have any problem with me staying here?" he asks and I shake my head.

"No way" I answer and he nods resting his cheek on the top of my head.

The next morning I wake up in my room and Mike's arms are around me. I don't recall getting up here yesterday so I bet he took me in his arms and carried me up here. Also I'm changed in my pajamas. _What a gentleman_. I turn around and look at his sleepy face. _My cute boy._ I pass my fingers in his hair and he moves a little bit. He opens one and smiles.

"Good morning" he greets me and I smile melancholically.

"Why did we need a gunshot to wake up like that? Like we used to do when you weren't that far away?" I ask and he pouts.

"Well… don't think about it that much. We're here we're together and we're fine"

"I know… I just missed you" I say and he smiles leaving a small kiss on my chest.

"I missed you too. Are you sure you want to go to school today? You can always stay here. Your parents don't want you to go you know… But knowing your stubborn self I guess you do wanna go"

"You know me good" I say closing my eyes and resting my head on his chest.

"You can do whatever you want. I just want you to be fine"

"I am. I'm gonna take a bath. I won't be late. Okay?" I ask and he nods. As I get in the shower I let the hot water fall down and take off my clothes. It's fifteen minutes later and I'm already dressed and walking down the stairs only to find my parents and Mike eating breakfast.

"You really are stubborn huh?" says my mum and I smile a little bit.

"I wanna be with the guys" I respond and take a toast. I 'm still not in the mood to eat but Mike's glare tells me he won't have any of that and I have to eat it all.

When we finish breakfast Mike announces he's going to see his parents.

"I'm gonna drive you to school and then I'll go see them"

"You don't have to Mike" I say but I don't argue more.

When we reach the school he stops the engine and looks at me.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah. I'll go in cause I'm gonna be late"

"I don't think you'll have any classes today Tee. The police might probably start looking for any evidence"

"It's ok" I say and his hand finds my face.

"If you're not comfortable we can always go back home"

"No I want to go. Please I need to see the guys" I say and he nods then takes my face in his hands and plants a kiss on my lips.

"Whatever you need me call me" he says and I nod kissing him one more time. I get out of the car and walk straight in the school. I now regret eating breakfast. _I feel really nauseous._ I look around me in case I see any of my friends and after a couple of minutes I spot Blaine sitting alone.

"Blaine?" I say and he gets up quickly.

"Hey Tee how are you?" he asks and his eyes have black holes. He mustn't have slept at all. We walk in the school, down the corridors almost silent. Everyone around us is still shocked. _Mike was right_. We see as the police checks our lockers one by one in search of evidence.

"I couldn't sleep. Either could my mum and dad. So we just stayed up all night talking or crying and hugging each other"

"I know my parents wanted me to stay home this week but I told them no way" we see Marley and Kitty hugging each other "Sounds crazy Blaine but I wanted to be in that choir room with you guys"

"Believe me you didn't. It's the most scary thing I've been through my life"

"Me too but… not because of what was happening but because I couldn't get to you or do anything to help you or…" my voice cracks "or even say goodbye" I look at him and he smiles a little bit.

"I think the important thing is that no one got hurt" he responds putting his hand on my arm.

"Yeah" I take a breath "and that you know that you're my family. Everybody in that choir room is my family and I didn't want the last thing you guys heard from me to be some snarky comment about how I never get solos" I start sobbing and he takes me in his arms and hugs me tightly crying as well, then all of a sudden he starts laughing while I'm still sobbing. He kisses my hair saying "Oh I love you Tina" and continues laughing.

"Hey listen to me" he says a couple of seconds later "You were there in the choir room with us" he says looking in my eyes. I try to respond but only a trembling noise comes out of my mouth "Okay?" he asks and I nod while he's whispering "You were there". More tears fall from my eyes and he takes my hand in his "Come on" he says and we walk through the hallway hand in hand as I try to wipe my tears away.

We walk in the auditorium still hand in hand and we meet the others. I touch Artie's shoulder before letting go of Blaine's hand and I sit next to Unique. We all start singing and I smile at Artie who's hugging Kitty. Marley hugs Ryder the moment he looks at me and Blaine takes me again in his arms and touches his forehead to my temple.

"Please Artie just send me the video"

"No Tina. There's no need. It needs to get destroyed in fact"

"I wanna see what happened in there. Are you my friend or not?"

"Just because I AM your friend you don't have to see it. It's very sad"

"I want to see it"

"You're so stubborn"

"I am. Send it to me"

"Alright alright. But don't say I didn't warn you" Artie finally gives up and I send Mike a text to come and get me.

When we arrive home I take out my keys but my mum is already on the door opening it for me.

"How are you sweetheart?" she asks hugging me and I try to smile.

"I'm ok" as I get in I see Mike's parents sitting in our living room. Mrs. Chang gets up to hug me.

"Tina I'm so glad you're ok" she says and I smile.

"Thank you I respond and my mum closes the door. Mr. Chang hugs me too and we sit on the couch. Mike passes his arm around my shoulders and I lean closer to him.

"I'm leaving tomorrow" he says and I nod but my head falls "I'm gonna be back I promise"

"I know. You shouldn't have left in the first place"

"We've talked about it. I had to come. But I'll leave tomorrow. I'll leave in the afternoon. So we have the whole morning in front of us" he smiles and I nod. Our parents are talking about… _whatever. I don't care_.

"Can we go in my bedroom?" I whisper in his ear and he bites his lip.

"Act like you're tired" he whispers in my ear and I slowly nod. I rest my head on his chest and close my eyes. He hugs me protectively and I let my hair fall on my face.

"Tina sweetie you must be tired. We should better leave" says Mrs. Chang and I slowly open my eyes.

"Alright. Michael we're gonna talk tomorrow I guess?" says Mr. Chang and Mike nods. I wonder why he didn't make a mess that Mike is going to sleep for a second time in my house but I let it pass. We get in my room and I sit on my bed.

"I persuaded Artie to send me the video they took during the gunshot" I announce and he shakes his head.

"I should have thought about that earlier. Why? Why would you do that? You're already stressed enough"

"I want to see what happened in there. And I will see it with or without you. So what are you gonna do?" I ask and he sighs.

"Just press play" he sits next to me and I obey. I press play and our friends start talking. Tears are filling their eyes and their voices are trembling. I feel a sob reaching my neck the moment Mike hugs me and presses his lips on my temple. Blaine doesn't even talk to the camera… All our friends seem devastated. _I so wish I could be there with them._ When the video ends I feel Mike's fingers wiping the tears off my cheeks.

"Why would anyone do something like that? Why would he want to cause such chaos?" I whisper and Mike shrugs.

"I don't know baby. I really don't know"

"Mike… Mr. Schue was right. We really have to tell people what we feel about them more because you never know if you will ever have a last chance again" I pout and he nods "I want to tell you what you mean to me" I say and he smiles "I want to sing you a song. I haven't prepared it so don't be harsh"

"Tina what are you talking about? Your voice is always incredible" he says and I take a death breath then look in his eyes. And I start singing Because you loved me. _I sang this song in my dream last year but now I have the man I love in front of me so I sing it face to face. It's what I feel…_

"For all those times you stood by me  
For all the truth that you made me see  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
For all the wrong that you made right  
For every dream you made come true  
For all the love I found in you  
I'll be forever thankful baby" I take his hand in mine and he smiles.

"You're the one who held me up  
Never let me fall  
You're the one who saw me through through it all  
You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me" he kisses the back of my hand and I smile at him.

"You gave me wings and made me fly  
You touched my hand I could touch the sky  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
You said no star was out of reach  
You stood by me and I stood tall  
I had your love I had it all  
I'm grateful for each day you gave me  
Maybe I don't know that much  
But I know this much is true  
I was blessed because I was loved by you" he takes me in his lap and I caress his face.

"You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me" I touch my forehead on his and he closes his eyes.

"You were always there for me  
The tender wind that carried me  
A light in the dark shining your love into my life  
You've been my inspiration  
Through the lies you were the truth  
My world is a better place because of you" I lift his face with my finger and he opens his eyes.

"You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me" he takes my face in his hands and kisses my forehead.

"I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me" I end the song and his lips find mine passionately. He brings me closer and buries his hand in my hair.

"Thank you" he says a couple of seconds later and I smile.

"You're welcome. Hey, I didn't cry this time. I finished my song!" I tease him and he shakes his head.

"With or without crying, you will always touch my heart with your voice"

"Thank you" I smile blushing a little bit.

"Come on. Time to sleep. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow" he says and I nod.

"Good night. Dream of me" I say and he chuckles.

"I don't have to dream of you anymore. My dream came true. I have you next to me" he answers so I decide that sleep can wait a little bit as I touch my lips again to his.

**Good? Bad? Review please! I love reviews! Tell me your opinion! Ok thank you!**


	21. Chapter 21

**I'm so sorry guys I know I'm so late and you probably lost interest and I can understand you but I think I'm gonna disappoint you once again. Well this update is rushed and all but I'll try to do my best. It's gonna be short I'm sorry but I'm so busy with all the exams in college and I don't have any time at all.  
This chapter is not including any of the next episodes it's just a short filling moment of tike before Mike goes back to Chicago. I'm sorry that's the only I can do! But I promise that when I end the exams I'll write properly!**

**To the lovely reviewer CaterinaGold: I think the song you're referring to is the Because you loved me one… It was on the 20****th**** episode of the 3th season… The episode was called Props. Now if you don't mean Because you loved me and you mean You are the sunshine of my life it was sung by Kurt in the 21th episode of this season's glee. **

**Mike's POV**

_Caressing her skin sends chills down my spine. She has such a perfect skin. I can touch her all day long and I won't get bored. I can bury my fingers in her beautiful, soft hair once and again and I can stay next to her here lying on the bed for quite a lifetime. Just looking at her sleepy face, the face I used to see almost two years in a row, almost every day. Back then life was so easier. My so-called fight with my dad back then seems so small in front of all those things that happened between me and her those last months. I wish I could return to these holy days when I at least had her in my arms all day. _

She moves a little bit but she's not awake. _Thank god… She needs rest and quiet. She went through a lot of stuff and I'm so sad I couldn't be here to be supportive_. I pass my fingers from her waist trying to be gentle. _When will be the next time I'm gonna be able to do this? I hope it's gonna be soon. _

_It's 10:00 am. It's time to wake Tina up. We don't have all day ahead of us unfortunately._ But I know we have some bonus time cause I packed my things yesterday before I went to take Tina from school so I don't have to do a lot today.

"Baby" I whisper in her ear but she doesn't move "Tee wake up" I kiss the top of her head and she moves a little bit.

"What is it?" she asks with her eyes still closed.

"You have to get up Tee. We have to go get breakfast"

"Not hungry" she answers and tries to get back to sleep.

"Come on Tee don't be stubborn" I smile and she finally opens her eyes "Hello lady" I greet her and she smiles.

"Hi" she says back and gets up.

After breakfast the only thing we do is sit on the couch silently. She plays with my shirt and I just look at her. _She likes doing that. _

"I don't want you to leave again" she says all of a sudden. But I've been waiting for it till I woke up this morning. _She's as much hurt as I am. It's so difficult to come and go like that. It's tiring. Not physically… Psychologically. _

I decide not to answer and she doesn't continue so we keep on doing what we were before. What I really don't expect is when Tina suddenly slaps my chest forcefully. I stay wide eyed trying to understand what happened but she won't meet my eyes.

"What was that about?" I complain and she shakes her head "Tina?" I ask and she turns to look at me._ She has tears in her eyes._

"Why did you have to go to Chicago? Why did you choose that huh? Why so far away from me?" she goes on getting up from my lap.

"What's that all about?" I ask confused and she taps her foot on the floor.

"I don't care what you think. You think I'm arrogant and self centered and selfish for asking you that but whatever. You went away from me. It's your fault!" she shouts with more tears falling from her eyes.

"You don't know what you're saying" I answer back now pissed. _So it's only my fault? Because I wanted to go in a good college? _

"I know very well what I'm saying. It's all completely clear" she shouts again and I fight the urge to start shouting at her too cause there's no point in yelling. _Really…_

"Fine. If it's my fault then I guess I have to leave so you can be better without me" I say through my teeth and head to the door. The moment I touch the door knob her arms surround my waist. Her face is buried in my back and I can sense her sobbing. I take her hands in my hands and turn around to take her in my hug. We slide to the floor and I let her cry uncontrollably.

"Are you ok?" I ask after –seems like ages- an hour.

"Yeah I'm sorry" she apologizes.

"It's ok. Come on let's get up" I help her get up and we sit on the couch again "Have you thought about your college applications?" I ask cause I need to end this horrible silence.

"Yes I did"

"And?" I ask again and she shrugs.

"I'm pursuing acting. But I have some other ideas too" she doesn't say more and I don't push her too "What time do you have to go?"

"What time is it?"

"4 pm."

"In an hour" I whisper and she nods.

It's not much longer when my parents come to greet me and wish me a safe trip. _Tina looks sadder every minute that passes. _

"I love you" I whisper in her ear.

"Me too… It's just… All this come and go… Each and every time… I feel like I'm losing you again. I don't know if I even have you"

"You do. You always do and you will always do. Don't be silly ok?" she nods although I know she doesn't believe me yet. _Then I have to find a way to actually make her believe_. I crash my lips on hers and then look into her eyes "I will call you as soon as I arrive"

"Have a safe trip" she pecks my lips once more and I get into my car. Five minutes later I'm typing to her.

To Tina: I already missed you

From Tina: Me too. But keep your eyes on the road and your hands on the wheel. Never text while driving. You know what happened to Quinn.

To Tina: I know don't worry. Please don't be sad

From Tina: I'm not. I'm okay. I believe you… That you're mine and that you love me. I believe you cause I don't have a reason not to. I believe in you. In us. Now keep your eyes on the road or else I'm gonna come drive you to Chicago…

To Tina: Yes ma'am

I type back with a grin on my face. _What the hell? We are both hurt so much by this entire situation. But it's not gonna takes us down. We will win this thing. I swear to God. We will stay together whatever it takes._

**I hope you liked it! I'm sorry I put again drama in it but I wanted to show the "dark" feelings, both of them being really tired and sick of this situation but still staying strong. See ya in the next chapter!**

**Please review! Please please pleaseeeeeeeeeeeee!**


	22. Chapter 22

**HELLO HELLO PEOPLEEEEE! I'm so sorry it took so long to update and to the people who ask me no I didn't stop writing but I JUST finished with my exams in college so now I'm free to continue! So I just go home and I'll work my butt to write this NOW so you won't have to wait any longer. Anyway, now chapter 22 episode 19 I here for you! Please… Enjoy!**

**Tina's POV**

_Since Mike is back in Chicago again…. I'm here alone. Again._ I'm currently sitting in my room live chatting with Mercedes while I'm checking some new fashion websites…

"Wait Mercedes you need to see this. I'll send you the link"

"What's up girl? Send it right away" I send her the link and I see her face turning to a hilarious expression "What is that?" she asks looking at it in a weird way.

"This is the new look of the season. It's called Steam punk!" I say excited and Mercedes frowns "It's the new fashion thing 'Cedes!"

"Please don't tell me you actually want to dress like that?" she asks and I nod "Tina don't…"

"Why not? I have to be in fashion all the time. If I'm gonna be famous one day I want to be in fashion"

"This is not the way to be in fashion. I thought you'd passed this phase"

"What phase?"

"You know… Gothic, Punk etc"

"Well… what if I feel comfortable in those clothes?" I say and she doesn't answer at first but then smiles.

"Ok then. If you do indeed feel comfortable do it. And you'll be in fashion too" she says grinning and I smile too.

"I wonder you much all those clothes cost…" I say and she raises an eyebrow.

"Are you gonna wear the hat too?"

"Of course I will! That's what makes the look" I answer and she laughs.

I manage to persuade my mum to give me some extra money to purchase the clothes and two days later I enter the school in my new steam punk look. I get some weird looks but it doesn't matter. _What matters is to be in fashion!_ I see Brittany with a pout on her face so I approach her.

"Britt are you ok?"

"Who are you and why are you talking to me?" she asks surprised and I roll my eyes.

"It's me Tina"

"Oh I didn't recognize you. What are you wearing?"

"Clothes?" I say and she nods "Anyway, I saw you a little bit down that's why I talked to you"

"Well actually I'm worried"

"About what?" I ask and when she explains I frown "Isn't MIT in Europe? That would suck"

"Hey Tina" I hear Marley's voice and I turn around to look at her "Are you trying a new look?"

"It's called Steam punk! It's the next big thing" I look at her like: _Duh everyone knows about it…._

"Oh… God I love it" she says but she can't lie to me. _Geez, she doesn't know about fashion, poor girl._ That's when Sam –no Evan, his so called twin brother- comes and Brittany reminds us of the Cheerios.

"Yeah it's insane and it made me realize I have no idea whether I'm on the Cheerios or not… like literally can't remember" _And it's true. I mean despite we told Sue we didn't want to stay in the Cheerios, both Blaine and I still have our uniforms._ Sam comes back and Marley leaves.

"You're still on the Cheerios" Brittany informs me and I nod as we get in the choir room. Sam goes on with the same –where's Evan/where's Sam- thing, he's getting kinda annoying. _I mean… it was funny at first but now …. I just hope he'll stop doing it soon. _Ryder tickles me so I smile and we go on a little strength competition, I lose of course, and Mr. Schue comes in the choir room and announces the theme of the competition and the songs he chose. _Well…_ I look at Blaine and he nods whispering "Meeting in the auditorium".

So we do. When we all sit down Blaine gives the boost.

"As honorary Rachel" he starts and I look at him disgusted – _You don't have to remind me Blaine ok? geez-_ "meeting of the Glee-club" he goes on when Sam interrupts him with his Evan-obsession. Blaine reveals all the negatives of the selection of the songs. Mr. Schue didn't even remember we did one of those songs he gave us in a mash-up last year. _Like.. really? What's up with him?_

"I wanna see it" types Mike and I see his face smiling.

"No you don't" I answer back pouting.

"Of course I do! Please send me a picture! Geez why did your camera have to break now?"

"Hahaha Ok I'll send a picture but please don't lie to me if you don't like it you should tell me"

"Send the picture already!"

"Okay!"

A minute later I hit send and when he receives the picture whispers "Let's see what we've got here" he opens it and a wide grin appears on his face "This is the steam punk look"

"You are the only one who recognized it!" I send back and he grins widely.

"It suits you. Look at you, you're so cute!"

"Yeah right you say that cause you're my boyfriend" I send back and he looks into the camera.

"You know I always tell you the truth. You're beautiful" he says and I blush. _I know he means it… And he always supported me in every look I tried. Punk to Goth to '80s to everything! He insisted to take a picture together every time I changed my look so we could look at them when we'll get older and remember the good times_ "Awww now I'm sad cause I'm not there to take a picture with you" he says and I smile.

"I'll keep the clothing so we can take a picture when you'll come again" I respond and he smiles.

"Great. Oh and something else before I go… Please try not to be so hard with Mr. Schue I mean… you know sometimes he doesn't take things like that very good"

"I know but he always does the same. We have said enough times that all the songs he chooses are great but sooo old-fashioned"

"I know… just try to talk him calmly"

"Okay. I guess we''' talk later?"

"Sure. Love u!"

"Love u too"

The next day we all gather in the choir room and announce to Mr. Schue the song list we prepared. And he seems…. Mad. _And oh my God he is yelling at us. This is not good… So not good. _When he gets out of the choir room I look at Artie frightened. Early at night I receive a message from Marley to meet her in the auditorium but I have to help my mum so I can't go. I learn from Blaine the next morning that they sang an original song that Marley wrote. _Interesting…_ The new Cheerios coach calls Blaine and Becky to… _I don't know what.. I guess it's cause they're like… captains so… whatever._

When Mr. Schue gets in the choir room he seems… ok. He tries to joke, he compliments me and Unique. I smile at him. _I know he loves us and that he feels bad for yelling at us_. We sit on our chairs and Mr. Schue tells us about when he was in the same boat with us. I smile at his story. Then Finn comes in and we all cheer and it gets even better when Mr. Schue announces we'll do one original song form those that Marley wrote. _Great!_ So we gather in the auditorium and sing and dance one of Marley's songs and I have to admit _it's really good_.

"So everything is ok now?" asks Mike when I finish with the description of the day.

"Yeah. We're doing one original song and thank God things are ok with Mr. Schue so yeah… Everything is in order"

"Awesome! So… are you still keeping the look?"

"Yeah I think I'll keep it some days more and then I'll just change back to the previous Tina Cohen Chang"

"I really can't understand how you manage to look so awesome in each and one of them"

"Talent baby, talent" I tease him and we laugh till he changes the subject about his upcoming performance. _Not to mention that the conversation lasted more than three hours… Well what can I say… I miss him… And he misses me too…_

**Ok so no time to fix the mistakes I will do it when I'll get back home I hope they're not so many! See ya next time and REVIEW! Please? **


	23. Not a chapter sorry :'(

I'm sorry guys I was going to update today but I can't… I'm shocked by Cory's death I really can't believe it… I woke up and I came across all those posts where they say about his death and my heart aches guys I'm so sorry but I can't sit to write today….

Already sad about Mike not returning in season 5 came a death of a real person, a talented man who was about to get married in two weeks, his goal in life was to have children, make a family, live happily ever after…. And now… He can't… All my prays go to Lea, his family and friends they are all devastated and I don't know a single person that is not devastated by his death.

R.I.P Cory, we will always love you and I hope you rest in peace…

I still can't believe all this is true… I'm expecting someone to come out and say it's not true, it's a prank, a sick joke…. But it's not….

I know each and one of us needs a hug right now because despite our preferences in ships and couples and so… a real person died, he was part of the glee family, we are all part of the glee family and we have to support each other…

Sorry again for not updated but believe….. I have no strength to do so… I hope you're all ok. Here's a virtual hug to accompany to throughout the day… It's gonna be difficult… I know… I'm sorry… Be strong…


	24. Chapter 24

**Ok guys I made a great effort and that's what came out… It's not good I know it but I didn't want to keep you waiting any longer…**

**The only introduction I'm gonna make is that as you know Mike is not gonna return for season 5 so I guess this story ends here since I won't have a single episode of s5 to work on and include tike (unfortunately). So yeah… That seems we have 2 episodes (and chapters) left and maybe an epilogue but I really don't know if I'm gonna do that… It's just a thought. Ok time for the chapter. Here is chapter 23 episode 20 (I name it chapter 23 cause the note about Cory doesn't count as a chapter –of course)**

**Tina's POV**

"I'm not gonna reveal my sources you know that Kurt" I speak on the phone and I hear him complain "No but it's true. Aha. Oh yeah a girl bar Go-Go girl" I say and end the call before he can answer me. I'm talking about Santana of course and her new job dancing at a lesbian bier garden. And I'm pretty sure Rachel and Kurt are now very mad at her. Bingo!

Yeah ok I still can't stand Santana I admit it but I don't see it going away easily. Well… that's how life is.

And my phone rings again. Geez please don't be Kurt…

"Hey babe watcha doin I was trying to call you for the past five minutes and I couldn't reach you so I kept calling and now we're talking?" I hear Mike's voice and I'm about to laugh to the fact his must have said this sentence with only one breath.

"Hey Mike. I was talking with Kurt"

"Oh is he good?"

"Sure he is. Santana is the one who's not gonna be good" I smile and I can literally picture him frowning.

"And why is that?"

"Because I just informed Kurt and Rachel that she's working as a go-go girl"

"Why would you do that? I mean… It's her business"

"Yeah but first they were going to find out anyway and second Rachel and Kurt deserve to know… She is living in their house remember?"

"I think you should chill out a little bit… I mean I know you're still on bad terms with Santana but I think you could give her a break"

"Umm no. And in fact I'm not gonna continue with this topic cause I'm gonna have a fight with you and I don't want to pick a fight with you. Tell me your news"

"Alright" he sighs and I roll my eyes "On Saturday we're having the big showcase which means… Freedom. But also stress… I'm very anxious. It's such a big showcase and I'm literally trembling at the thought of messing it up"

"Oh come on now… You're gonna do fine. And I want a video"

"You've already told me nine times"

"That makes it a tenth" I tease him and head to the choir room.

"Guys we've got a problem. Her name is Frida Romero" says Mr. Schue and explains who this girl is. I look at Artie who's sitting right next to me.

And that's when the lights go off.

Mr. Figgins' voice feels the room announcing a technical problem and that all lessons are gonna be continued with candles and flashlights. Great.

"Ladies and Gentlemen it's unplugged week" proposes Mr. Will and I shake my head. What else could happen just before Regionals?

"Such bad luck… But hey! Unplugged could be good. Fun you know…"

"I'm not sure about that Mike. But I'll try to believe it" I say and I receive a look from Blaine who's near me. Shit I said Mike' s name out loud. Shit shit shit…

"You talking with Mike?" whispers Blaine and I nod unwillingly.

"Uh… babe I thought you said you're with Blaine… You said my name out loud"

"Yeah I know but we can't do anything else about that. Anyway. It was nice to talk to you and good luck at that showcase. Well… bye" I end the call and try not to look too guilty.

"I thought you weren't talking?" says Blaine and I smile.

"Oh we don't. Well maybe we talk once in a month but you know… just friends. And I mean it. It's not like you and Kurt…." It's definitely not. Cause Blaine and Kurt are on the level of flirting (again) and we are in the level of dating (again) but he doesn't know of course.

"Oh so you don't think you could… you know… get back together?"

"Nah, I don't think so. We… We have both kinda moved on" I say and the conversation ends there. Thank God.

The next day we're already gathered in the choir room and Mr. Schue has brought flashlights. Giving me one he gives Sam the green light to sing. Well… Sam finds –one more time- the chance to say something completely inappropriate and disgusting before singing but… anyway…He starts singing and I smile. I look at Artie warningly cause he's texting and absolutely ignoring Sam and when he catches my eyes he stops and starts singing with the rest of us. And then continues texting. Geez. When his time to sing comes I pat him on the shoulder and he wheels forward. And… he freaks out… so Sam tells him he needs to man up and I look around at everyone else listening to Sam's words. He's right though… We are all so plugged in and we don't appreciate things out of that.

One day later we all gather up and Ryder sings for us. Everybody hurts… and his song brings up the memory of the previous week. I.. I haven't told anyone that but… Last week when I got out of the shower after practice…I got slashed. All over and… it hadn't happened for a long time and it did happen then and… I just don't know why… I mean… glee club is not that hated anymore… No one knows. Not even Mike. No one. But that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt…

When he's done we clap. I'm not in the mood to congratulate him properly and my mood gets worse when he actually confesses he got molested by his baby sitter when he was younger. That's really sad and inappropriate. He was a little boy. Then Sam and Artie pop up saying that this is the fantasy of every boy… Oh my god. How immature. And stupid! Ryder wanted to confess something personal and they ruined it…

"Guys. This is so uncool" I almost yell at them and Marley joins me by adding "His truth is his truth… Like… not yours" and I have to say I'm very disappointed in them. And I also feel really upset cause it's obvious that Ryder regretted telling us this unfortunate moment.

"I thought you had grown up a little bit over the years but I see you're the same Artie I first met" I say as Artie tries to reach me after the glee gathering.

"I don't understand… What did I do wrong?"

"Are you kidding me? What you and Sam said was rude and completely inappropriate and stupid. He was molested at such young age. It made him feel bad. And all you can say is how it's the fantasy of every boy? Did you even stop to think what it costed him? That maybe he gained more problems than supposed pleasure? Geez Artie" I quickly get away from him and he doesn't try to reach me again. When I tell Mike the event I hear him sighing and I so hope he would be here…

As the next day comes and we perform we will rock you in the auditorium hitting stuff (Artie's and Sam's idea) we sing loudly and dance around. It turns out to be a great performance I really didn't expect it to be that good. When the song ends we high five each other and I am about to get in my car when Artie stops me.

"You're not gonna talk to me again?" he asks and I turn around to look at him without talking "Please? Don't be mad. I already apologized to Ryder"

"You did?"

"Yeah. I thought about it and you were right. Maybe how I saw it wasn't how he did. And he did feel bad and I shouldn't have said what I said" he looks at me and I sigh.

"Okayyyy I forgive you" I respond smiling and he smiles too.

And as we move a day forward the lights go on again. But Mr. Schue asks us to sing acapella in the auditorium.

"At the end of the day our voices are the only instruments that truly matter" he says and I smile. So we arrange next time to do an acapella song. And so we do… We all sing and dance and while I get away from Blaine's hug I reach Ryder who for a moment dips me down and we smile at each other. Then I dance with Jake and we all clap in the end smiling at each other.

"And please tell me you are not skipping sleep to talk to me… You need energy babe… You have to be awesome tomorrow"

"It's a goodnight call" he promises and I smile.

"Well then good night. We will talk again tomorrow. I'll call you to wish you luck" I smile and he murmurs another goodnight. Big showcase here we come… Because even though I'm not gonna be in Chicago… It's like I'm there. Sending Mike strength and courage with a single look or a reassuring voice. We will do it. He will do it. And I would be lying if I said he won't…

**No time to put italics and stuff I hope you still like it and please review!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Sorry guys not an episode, just a filling cute filling chapter, no time to check out mistakes today is my BIRTHDAYYYY yay and I'm sorry for the chapter being short I don't have a lot of time!**

**Tina's POV**

"Tee I made it!" I hear Mike's voice through the telephone line and I grin "They noticed me! They said good things about me! They acknowledged me!"

"Of course they did babe! You're one of the best if not the best of the best" I respond and his euphoria is bringing me to a whole new level of happiness.

"Tina you don't understand. They knew my name. They addressed me directly. They said they wanted to work with me…. This is a dream"

"I'm super proud about you babe! You deserved that and even more. You've worked so hard all this time and despite all the difficulties you made it. I'm so proud. I'm so blessed to have you"

"I am the blessed one. All the time I was thinking about you, thinking about us, I imagined you next to me, watching me dancing like we used to do some time ago. I imagined you sitting on my bed looking at me with the most beautiful face of yours and telling me what you like or not in the choreography. I remembered all those stuff you didn't like. I didn't put any of them in the choreo. They told me the choreo was a piece of gold. It's all you"

"No it's all you. You made the choreography I was just trying not to tell you that all you did was perfectly amazing. Mike… You are capable of everything. You just proved it. This is all you and I'm so happy about you cause you're finally making it… you're finally making your dream come true"

"My dream is to have you next to me again"

"My arms are wide open"

"Can you please do me a favor? I'm running out of minutes, I can't call my parents plus they told me our stupid phone isn't working. Is it too much to ask you to go tell them?" he sounds really desperate. His parents are supporting him a hundred percent in his effort, his father more than ever.

"Are you kidding me? I'm going now! They're gonna be so happy. Mike I'm trembling from joy! I'm so happy!"

"Thanks love I really owe you!"

"What are you talking about? You owe me nothing! Don't be ridiculous. In fact I'm gonna end the call so I can go tell them. The sooner the better"

"Ok love. We'll talk soon. Love you"

"Love you"

I have a stupid grin while quickly brushing my hair and putting some lipstick one. Things are getting better already. And they 'll continue getting better as time passes. Mike is fulfilling his dream, soon enough we will win Regionals, then Nationals, then college for me too. It won't be too hard. Everything in order. No worries are needed.

I run down the stairs quickly explaining my mum the reason I I'm in such a hurry and she nods grinning at me. Of course she's gonna call dad to tell him about the good news.

As I get in my car I'm thinking of the best way to tell them… Like should I tell them right away or should I make a prologue? Maybe the prologue is not needed. I'll tell them straight away. And then I'm gonna call Mike so he can talk to them too. They will be so happy that's the only sure thing. I arrive within minutes and get out of the car cheerfully. After two knocks on the door I suspect something is not right… They're not home? How am I gonna inform them?

"Why did it take so long to come?"

Mike.

I turn around to see him grinning at me with his gorgeous face looking at me adoringly while I'm in shock. He is here. Which means… he was here when he called me too. Since when is he here?

"Well, I don't see your arms wide open as promised" he comments and the next moment I'm screaming from joy, hugging him tightly while he spins me around. I fill his face with kisses and I lock my lips with his not even caring about someone seeing us like that. We're immediately out of breath and I can sense him laughing so I open my eyes.

"When did you come back?" I ask wrapping my arms around his waist while he caresses my hair.

"When I called you" he answers hugging me again.

"You tricked me" I tickle him and he laughs.

"Surprise" he responds and I bring him closer for another kiss.

"Where are your parents?" I ask after a couple of minutes and he shrugs.

"Maybe going to buy a celebration cake?" he responds and I laugh.

"You threw them out of their own house?"

"Not exactly like you mean it" he grins and I shake my head. His face softens and he puts his hands on my face "I missed you" he admits and I kiss his cheek.

"I missed you too. Well come on. You're here. What do you wanna do? We'll do everything you want" I propose and he smiles.

"Well… there is actually something that we should do immediately" he puts on a dangerous smirk on his face and I narrow my eyes.

Half an hour later I'm standing in my steam punk outfit looking myself at the mirror, Mike's arms around my waist.

"Come on. Let's take the picture" he says and I roll my eyes. I know I promised to take a picture with him with my new outfit like we did with all the rest but really? He is back and he wants to do that?

Nevertheless I smile when he takes a photo of us and despite my reluctance the photo seems cute.

"Now, this is the full file. And I promise if you change style again I will be there to take a picture in time" he smiles and I sit on his lap.

"Ok. Can I now change and do something else? I still can't believe you chose to do this and not something else more fun"

"It was a matter of right. And yes go change. I'm taking you out for dinner" he grins and I kiss him before standing up to see what I'm gonna wear.

"Thanks" he gives the menu back to the waitress and holds my hand from the other side of the table "You're so beautiful"

"It's just that you haven't seen me in ages"

"No it's not. You're always beautiful… You know I was thinking… remember the last day of school when I told you that you have to visit me a lot to remind me you're the most amazing girl in the world?" he asks and I nod "Well it's kinda sad the only time you did come was back then when we broke up for the second time. And I know you don't have good memories… but I was thinking after winning Regionals to maybe come for some time in Chicago… you know spend time together. And I know this sounds unrealistic cause it's your senior year and all that but I'm not taking about staying for long. Just a couple of days you know…"

"Mike… This is… amazing. Really. I would love to. But I have one condition"

"Which is?"

"I want that chic away from you. And I want it to be clear we're together. I don't want her between us or else the new Tina will take action again"

"There wasn't any chance to let her get between us. No this is a promise. And you know I only care about you"

"Ok then… Well, talking about people getting between us and stuff… I supposed Mr. Schue called you for Regionals-help huh?"

"Yes actually he did"

"What are we gonna do?"

"Well… I don't know. We can keep it a secret still. There's no need to run or something. When we feel ready we'll gonna say"

"I agree. But I have to tell you. I have to make it clear if we're gonna keep it a secret you and I must be far from each other. And I'm gonna be really cold with you. I don't want anyone to suspect"

"Bring it on babe. Just put on your precious acting skills and I'll be there to support you"

"Yeah right" I tease him while the waitress places our dishes on the table.

But really know. There's no way we're going to let anybody cause us problems. So the next days are gonna be kinda difficult. It's well known that the Changlove can't be hidden. It's impossible.

**Off to wear my party dress! Please review! Sorry again for not writing an episode.**

**P.S. I had a little idea of a new tike story (Although I don't know if it's gonna be a one shot or a multichapter) burt I'm not gonna reveal anything yet. Love ya!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello guys! How are u? I'm here to update Inseparable and to tell you the next update is gonna be after 19****th**** of August cause I'm going on holiday. So the next update is gonna be 20****th**** or 21th of August so please be patient. Also, I'm starting to think more and more about the new story's concept I really hope you like it! So no more words here is chapter 24 (remember it's not 25 like it says) episode 21 of Glee. Enjoy!**

**Mike's POV**

"Come on babe. Open it! You're killing me" I look at my girlfriend who's holding a white envelope in her hands.

"I can't. My hands are trembling" she says and she seems really nervous "You open it" she gives me the envelope and while I get up she sits where I sat two seconds ago. I open the envelope and get a white sheet out. I read through it and look at her with my heart beating fast.

"Tina… You're on the waitlist. You're waitlist to the Columbus College of Veterinary Medicine"

"I am?"

"No, you're not"

"I'm not?"

"No I'm kidding you. YOU ARE! Congratulations"

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU" she gets up and hugs me tightly. I spin her around and she laughs "You scared the hell out of me" she pouts and I smile at her beautiful face. The Columbus College of Veterinary Medicine is a fallback of course in case she doesn't pursue acting. But there's no way she won't make it into acting school. She's got all the skills. I clap as she makes a cute curtsey but she knows it too. Her dream is to sing and act. And I will help her with whichever way I can find to get what she wants.

The look on her face seems determined and I kiss her cheek making her respond by hugging me tightly. That's my girl… I kiss her nose and she giggles poking my side. Playful Tina is one of the best views in the world.

I meet Mercedes outside the school and as we get in we surprise Kurt hugging him. We get in the choir room and I try not to wink at Tina who's cheering and smiling. Although I do get to see her looking at me, it's not enough. I wish I could hold her hand or hug her or take her dancing with me rather than sitting away from her and just looking at Kitty performing. I sit next to Mr. Schue who high fives me and I watch Tina singing and dancing to the music with Marley. Kitty is doing some… uh ok that was dangerous… and weird. Geez she almost hit me. Well… the choreo is ok but the last part isn't that appropriate I guess.

I clap anyways looking at Mercedes who seems troubled too. Tina is cheering and Kitty announces that Artie got accepted into film school. Then Mercedes steps in, so does Kurt who reveals that Mercedes is here to record her new video clip.

"And Mr. Schue asked me to help choreograph for Regionals" I add and then Tina's angelic voice fills the room.

"I love you Mike" _Oh my God. She's declaring? I thought we were going to keep it a secret! _"I love all my ex's" _Huh?_ _I don't like where this is going…._ "But this isn't wonderful news. It's shocking" she looks at me disgusted while I have a frown on my face "Now we need some guy to help us dance? Hash tag: Glee hates girls"

_Why would they even consider not accepting her into acting school? I MEAN LOOK AT HER. She is flawless. Never would anyone understand she's actually acting right now._

"And what are you here to lecture us about Kurt? Our horrible taste in clothing?" she asks annoyed. _Oh uh_. I bite my lip cause I actually know the reason Kurt is here…

"My dad has cancer" answers Kurt and I can see the shock in Tina's face. _This is actually my fault… To be honest I should have told her by the time I got informed about it…_

"Thanks Tina" says Blaine and I give him a death glare. I don't care if he sees me and understands ok? He has no right. Tina didn't know, he can't blame her.

"Alright" interrupts Mercedes and everybody gets moving. Tina doesn't even glare at me which means I'm in big trouble and this is bad… She's mad at me, she has every right and I screwed up. _Damn it._

I don't manage to see her till the very last hour of school. She is alone in a classroom – she skipped class for all it seems – and I get in too being careful so that nobody sees me getting in here.

"Tina" I say but she doesn't look at me or answer "I bet you're really mad and you are right. But…"

"You knew" she gives me a death glare with the corner of her eye "You let me make a fool of myself in front of everybody! Was it amusing to see me embarrass myself like that? Huh? Did you have a good time?"

"What are you talking about Tina? I learned about it this morning"

"And of course you didn't have any precious minute of your time to inform me"

"I didn't know you were going to refer to it"

"Right"

I approach her and try to reason her.

"I am really sorry. I'm sure Kurt will understand"

"Understand what? That my stupid boyfriend forgot to tell me something that important? Oh guess what… We can't say you're my boyfriend"

"You're overdoing it"

"On the other hand my supposed best friend who was the one who should have told me earlier, accused me of making Kurt sad despite the fact that I didn't know the occasion. Thank you very much"

"You should calm down"

"Then you should leave"

Her words hurt me but I know that my new Tina needs peace and quiet to gather herself. In the past she just needed my hug and comforting words. Now she just needs herself. It makes me kinda jealous… The fact that she can deal with things alone when previously that was my job to do. I was the one who was always there to help her. Now what am I? Why am I here? She doesn't need me at all? What do I give her?

_What am I?_

I get out of the classroom without another word and as I close the door I see her putting her head in her hands. I wish I could console her. But she won't let me. I get a message from Mercedes saying she's gonna go for a coffee with Kurt and Blaine and that I'm invited too. I accept.

"The album is called Hell to the no…" Mercedes goes on about her new single and I look at her raising my eyebrows while thinking of a way to make up for what I did with the whole –Kurt's dad situation- and when she says "Mike knows what I'm talking about right?" I smile and respond.

"I totally know what you mean" signing to the guys that I have 'No idea what she means' making them laugh "Don't worry" I say to Mercedes "I'm all over you. And with what I 've learned at the Joffrey, I've got new moves, so hot you're gonna want to say Hell to the yesssss" I tease her and she's signing 'No' with her finger smiling.

"I'm so glad you guys are back just before Regionals we really need you around" says Blaine.

"You're gonna nail it. No sweat" I respond not full-hearted though. I'm still mad at him for humiliating my Tee in front of everyone else.

"So what's going on between you two? Because it was pretty boy on boy at the wedding" says Mercedes and I smirk.

"We're not together. Um… but it's cool" _there's the nervousness. Let's make him a little bit more nervous huh?_

"What did I hear that Tina did something to you called the vapo-?"

As inconvenient it is for Tina it is more for Blaine and I know it. It's an old story now, totally forgotten but guess what… Revenge is a cold dish served in front of you based on the past in order to humiliate you in the present. Kurt snaps. Unexpectedly but he does. He is nervous all this time about his dad and I feel sorry for him. I smile as the other comfort him and he seems to feel better. Calmer. So I grab the chance.

"Tina didn't know by the way" I say sipping my coffee.

"What?" he asks an I shrug "I know she didn't know. Nobody knew. Well… except from you guys"

"She's really sad you know. She thinks you are mad at her"

"She didn't know. I don't blame her" Kurt responds and I sigh.

"Well yeah I know it, clearly it wasn't her fault that nobody told her, even though it seemed like you meant it was her fault"

"Nobody accused her" interrupts Blaine and I smile.

"Oh really?" I give him a meaningful look and he finally has the guts to look down and consider his previous actions. I catch Mercedes' eyes that look at me meaningfully but I ignore her.

"Then I guess I have to talk to her and tell her everything is ok" suggests Kurt and I smile.

"That would be great" I agree and change the subject.

"So you talked to Tina?" smiles Mercedes when we're alone and I shrug playing it cool.

"Only for a moment. I saw her alone and I went to ask her if she was ok. She said she was just sad about Kurt's dad. I told her everything's gonna be ok"

"Just that?"

"Yeah… We… uh we don't talk anymore. It's kinda weird and awkward"

"But you care about her. You wouldn't have worried about her otherwise"

"Well yeah I do care but only as a friend. Nothing else. We are done"

"Too bad. And I was hoping for you two to come back together eventually"

"It seems we won't. Anyway…" I try to change the subject. I don't like lying especially to Mercedes who loves us so much but it's for a good purpose.

I don't talk with Tina this day anymore. I send her a 'Good morning' message but she doesn't reply back. I see her again when we all gather to the auditorium. She manages to stand far away from me and nods when Mercedes compliments Marley on her voice. I give Mercedes a maraca to prove her point about breath control but I stay silent. When Mercedes gives the sign, the music starts and we all start dancing. Mercedes dances with Kitty and Tina, then Artie, Kurt, Blaine and me. I don't try to get closer to Tina. I'm giving her space. She seems to enjoy the song cause she's laughing through it.

"Come quickly with me" I listen to Mercedes when Tina catches my eye and I follow her. We talk to Jake about his dancing abilities – and Mercedes takes it a little bit farther in his good looks.

Right after we gather in the choir room. Artie tells me the good news. Kurt's dad doesn't have cancer anymore. When Burt comes in we cheer and Kurt wants to sing a song to him. When the music starts I see Kitty, Marley and Tina stand up. A bright smile appears in my face as I see her smile while she dances. When the song ends we clap and I have this stupid grin on my face when Kurt hugs Tina.

"Someone seems happy" I say when we stay alone in the choir room.

"Someone talked to Kurt and he isn't angry anymore about what I said" she responds biting her lower lip.

"Kurt was never actually angry. But you had to hear it with your own ears from him, didn't you?"

"Yeah I actually did"

"So I see everything is ok again. You danced and sang with Kurt. No problem at all" I say approaching her and she does the same.

"I'm sorry"

"About?"

"About calling you my stupid boyfriend and for snapping at you and being mad when you had already apologized and generally not talking to you or not answering to your texts"

"That's a long list" I point out and she lowers her head "but apology accepted" I put my hands around her waist and she places hers on my chest.

"You know… This song… I sang it to my parents before the shooting some weeks ago"

"I remember"

"Yeah. I gave the idea to Kurt and his dad used to sing to him this song too when he was little so… It was a perfect match"

"I loved the choreography"

"See? Girls know how to do great choreographies too" she teases me and I smile.

"Too bad we have to stick with all the Glee hates girls moto"

"Why?"

"I gotta dance with Jake tomorrow. So be prepared"

"Alright. I'll do my best to look bored"

And she does. Cause when I and Jake start dancing the next day, it looks like Tina is gonna throw up or something. She lifts her head up bored and disturbed. I smile as Jake dances and then everybody cheers.

"This is gonna work. I just wish Mercedes was here to see it. Where is she?" I ask Kurt and we get up to look for her. We find her in the auditorium. She's talking on the phone.

"Who was that?" I ask and she looks really angry.

"Just my useless quote on quote producer"

"I thought you liked him" I say confused and she shakes her head.

"I did. When we were in the studio" she explains the situation and adds that they won't release her album unless she agrees for another photo shoot showing more skin.

"What? Screw him" I say and she quotes her producer's words saying they might use another girl's picture.

"On your cd? The one that you're singing on? Oh hell to the no" says Kurt and I nod.

"They don't want me. They just want my voice not my whole person" she complains and goes away. I look at Kurt.

"What are we gonna do?" I ask him and he shrugs.

"Nothing I guess. It's her decision. We' re just gonna be there to support her whatever this decision is"

"Is everything ok?" I sense Tina's hands hug me from behind and I smile.

"No" I say and turn around to touch my lips on hers. We stay like that for a while and she looks me in the eyes. She doesn't need to ask me. I tell her what's actually going on with Mercedes.

"That's awful. I'm sure Mercedes will take the right decision though"

"I really hope so" I kiss her hair and she buries her head in my chest.

The next day I get in the choir room with Mercedes and Kurt. I see Tina sitting next to Blaine. Yesterday she told me that he apologized to her as well so they are friends again. Good for him.

Mercedes starts talking about "This crazy ass business we're all going to get to"

"If you're gonna tell us to not even try cause it's too hard…" says Tina but Mercedes interrupts her.

"No, no, I'm just saying be ready"

As Mercedes explains about her record I hand everyone the cds. I take a risk to smile at Tina and she smiles back. Then Mercedes starts singing Higher Ground and we all cheer. She throws her jacket at Kurt and we all clap and shout and then I get up to dance with her. The performance ends and I get up to hug her tightly and so does everybody else. Tina winks at me when no one can see us and I grin at her.

"I just wish I could hold you like we did back then when everybody was performing and we would lose ourselves in our own world" she says the same day while we're lying on my bed.

"And I would play with your fingers and your hair"

"And I would lock my fingers with yours or I would whisper lowly in your ear that I love you"

"Mmm I miss that" I smile and she turns her head to look at me then approaches my ear and with her soft lips whispers 'I love you'

I kiss her passionately making her giggle and then I put on the music to dance to all the songs we didn't have the chance to dance together. We collapse on the bed laughing and Tina kisses me. She sleeps in my house that night.

The next day we review what the new Directions are gonna do for Regionals and when we all get out of the choir room to get ready for the number Artie has prepared in the auditorium I kiss Tina's cheek quickly so that no one can see us and from the corner of my eye I see her grinning.

We all change to white, orange and yellow colors. Tina is looking so cute in her orange dress and we all dance and sing to the song. I, Mercedes, Kurt and Mr. Schue get up to join the New Directions and for the first time in a recent choreography I stay quite close to Tina.

"That was wonderful" I say when we reach her home.

"You are wonderful" she kisses me and we reach her bedroom. When she throws me on her bed I raise my eyebrows while laughing.

"You're turning wild. Should I be afraid?"

She doesn't answer me so I just let myself get drown in the sea of her kisses.

**Tadaaaaa. Remember! Next update is gonna be after 19****th**** August! **

**Please pleaseee guys give me a review to tell me what do you think! Two more chapters left! One regular and an epilogue! See ya!**


End file.
